When Love Throws you a Smile
by Sylvia Cullen
Summary: Cheated on constantly, Bella Swan has given up on love and become a bit of a cynic. Working at her job one night, a stranger asks her to dance; all without knowing his name. After a passion filled night, she figures she'll never see him again until he shows up on her doorstep asking for a chance. Rated M BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."_

_Mother Teresa_

**Isabella's POV**

"Diego, stop looking at Bree's ass and get a move on. I can't carry these trays by myself." I growled. My wrists were beginning to ache from the strain of carrying four trays.

"Jeez Isabella, I'm just admiring the view. Is that a crime?" He mocked, brushing a solitary black curl from his face.

"It is when Fred fires your ass." I laughed. Diego just rolled his eyes at me and took one of the trays from my hand and headed out the revolving doors of the kitchen. I followed out behind him.

"Ha ha." He mocked, grabbing the remaining three trays from my hands and heading over to one of the tables upfront who were waiting on their food. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. It was one of those nights.

It was a cool Thursday evening and it was chaotic.

People were everywhere. The dance floor was packed with people, and everyone was hungry.

Working at Ferguson's was definitely a beneficial job when it came to money, but not when it came to working long hours with sometimes crappy and bitchy customers.

I had been here since twelve this afternoon and it was slowly approaching eight o' clock which was considered our happy hour. My feet ached, I was sweaty, and just pure exhausted. It wasn't even my day to clock in but a few waiters called in sick and Fred needed someone to take their place.

Fred offered to tip us extra for working the extra hours and I happily obliged. I needed all the money I could get. Working as a struggling art history graduate in today's economy just wasn't happening and you had to get work where you could find it.

Ferguson's was a pretty well-known restaurant here in New York City. Open every day except Sunday, people piled in here by the masses. The big wigs, the romantics, the loners; everyone.

It was known for its elegant French themed cuisines and décor. Not to mention the huge dance floor, that harbored a huge live band that played well into the early hours of the next day.

The attire here was pretty formal. All employees were required to wear white tops and black bottoms; button down shirts, slacks, and loafer for the males, while the females had to wear a white blouse, black skirt, and heels.

The clothes weren't the problem, but the heels definitely were. I was extremely clumsy and didn't a day go by that I hadn't managed to make a fool out of myself.

My feet were beginning to ache and I wished I had the chance to slip into my flats, but George; our night manager was very strict when it came to dress code.

I had just finished delivering a tray of appetizers to a waiting table, when Diego came and told me I could take a break. Breaks usually lasted forty five minutes, but when it was chaotic like this, breaks often turn into ten minutes; fifteen if you were lucky.

"Thank god. I feel like my feet are about to fall off." I grimaced, wincing as I hit a particular sore spot on the back of my heel.

"Well let's just hope that's the only thing that falls today." Diego grinned. I glared at him.

"What? Today's been a pretty good day and you haven't fallen at all. That's an accomplishment for you." He tried to reason. I glared at him again.

"Okay, okay. How about you go get us a table? I'm on break as well and I'll see if Tony can whip us up a couple of salads and some wine. Sound good?" I nodded my head.

"Yes and make sure it's white wine. I really don't feel like explaining to George why my white shirt has a huge red stain on it." I replied, heading out the doors and into the front.

People were everywhere. Couples, friends, and family were strewn about, enjoying the music, the food, and their company.

I settled down at one of my favorite tables. It was in the corner of the restaurant and gave me ample view of everyone else, but strategically hid myself.

It was the day after Labor Day, and the restaurant was filled with mainly couples. Some were looking into each other's eyes, some were laughing, while the others danced all night in each other's arms on the dance floor. It was all so lovely and sappy. Mush, mush, and more mush.

It made me sick.

I hated to admit it, but I was definitely pessimistic when it came to all of that romance mumbo jumbo. It just didn't make sense to me. To see it constantly portrayed in movies or some cliché rom-com, where the female lead is swept off her feet by some tall dashing brooding man, whose head over heels for her and seems almost too perfect and yet he has an overbearing flaw that he somehow overcomes. Or better yet, the two best friends who think they can become lovers with the whole no strings attached concept and yet they eventually do fall in love. It was all just crazy and I honestly didn't know what I wanted to believe in anymore. I had to be realistic.

A part of me ached to be like the other couples I observed, but I knew it was never going to happen. I was just plain jane Isabella Swan, the hopeless romantic who didn't believe in romance. Such a contradiction right?

"Is, are you okay?" Diego asked waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I guess I just spaced out a little." I answered as Diego settled one of the two Caesar salads he held in his hands.

"I can tell. You were glaring out at the dance floor for the past five minutes. Any longer, and I was beginning to ponder the idea of smacking you silly, but then stopped knowing you were probably going to kick my ass for even attempting." He grinned, his dark brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Ha ha" I mocked, grabbing one of the wine glasses he brought with him, and much to my chagrin it was indeed some red wine.

"Sorry Is, the new shipment of white doesn't come in until tomorrow, and you know we're not allowed to touch the good stuff unless you're willing to push out 500 dollars for a bottle. "He apologized.

"Whatever Di, just remember, if I get a spot on my shirt, it's all on you." I grinned.

Diego was my best friend. Born and raised in Barcelona until he was ten, he moved down to the little small town of Forks in Washington State, where I just so happened to be visiting my father that weekend. Although he was four years older than me, we somehow clicked and we've been best friends ever since.

He knew me better than I knew myself. Things about my past, that were both good and bad and yet he never judged me and I did the same for him. I guess that's why we got along so well.

There were never any romantic feelings between us, although it was often perceived that way by our coworkers, since we were so close with one another. With his jet black curly locks, dark brown eyes, and olive colored skin, he was definably a sight for sore eyes. Especially for our co-worker Bree Tanner, who was not so subtlety glaring at me from across the room while Diego and I talked.

I rolled my eyes. The two of them have been making goo goo eyes at one another for the past two years, but it seemed like the two of them were too stubborn to do anything about it. I even reasoned on how to get the both of them together, but it often resulted in being a failure on my part considering my past relationship history and Bree's obvious dislike of me, I found that I should just let things happen naturally and hoped that they would just fuck and get it over with.

"Hey Di, why don't you go ask Bree to dance, so she can stop boring holes into my head huh?" I asked, while he was in mid bite of his own salad. He choked on his bite.

"She is not staring at you" He huffed. I peeked over my shoulder, using my hair as a curtain to sneak a glance over at Bree. Her glare was back full force. I really wanted to smack the look off her face and let her know that I was not stepping into her territory. I could have just told her that I didn't feel for Diego in that way, but she was a just being a bitch. I asked him again.

"You think she would?" Diego commented and I noticed the hopeful look in his eyes. I nodded my head.

"I think she would love to." I whispered. Yes I may not like Bree, but I loved Diego and would do anything to see him happy. I just had to suck it up and grow a pair, at least in figurative means. I looked through the curtain of my hair again to see her blue eyes brighten as he looked over in her direction and a soft smile take over her face and I knew that she had it bad just as much as he did.

"But I don't want to leave you alone." Diego replied softly. I swatted my hand at him.

"Go I'll be fine. I'm twenty eight years old for crying out loud. You don't have to watch me twenty four seven." I replied. He got up hesitantly and threw me a cautious glance. I pushed him over towards Bree, who suddenly thought that her plate was very interesting. I observed him quietly creep over towards her table and ask her to dance. She blushed and swept her long black hair behind her ears. I saw her quickly nod her head and grab his outstretched hand and watched as they headed to the dance floor, where Siobhan was belting out a lovely jazz tune with the band harmonizing behind her.

I watched as Diego wrapped his arms around Bree's waist and began swaying back and forth. Bree rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes while he rested his head on top of hers. I suddenly turned away and felt like I was intruding on their little moment. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest and turned my thoughts elsewhere. I hoped they got together. They deserved a happily ever after. I rolled my eyes at the use of the term.

Here I was the hopeless romantic who wasn't romantic at all. Quite the contradiction if I do say so myself. I didn't necessary have high standards when it came to romance and tended to be a little bit pessimistic about it all, but I knew what I wanted. I guess I just hadn't found it yet, or maybe was never meant to have it in the first place. That didn't mean I couldn't want it for others though.

You see I have sworn off men. I wasn't a lesbian by any means, but when you've had your heart broken as many times as I have, you just give up. In every relationship I've had to date, I'd been cheated on. No explanations or excuses and it always had been someone close to me that ended up breaking my heart, hence why I don't have many friends.

It all started with my first relationship, which took place in high school in ninth grade. It was the place where I met Eric Yorkie. He was the bookish nerd type, but he was the sweetest person I ever knew. We dated for two years, before the hierarchies of high school got to him, and once his braces and bad haircut were gone, he soon became the hottest thing on the scene. He dragged me along mercilessly until I caught him cheating with my other best friend Jessica Stanley. Needless to say, he dropped me like a fly and suddenly by the end of our senior year, they were engaged and expecting. He didn't even apologize and neither did she. In fact she just shrugged it off as if it were nothing and outright told me it was my fault that I couldn't keep him. That was strike one.

Strike two began during my sophomore year of college. It was there where I met Tyler Crowley. He was the typical jock/football player of the campus. Tall, brown haired, piercing baby blue eyes, and a smile to kill for, he could have had any girl he wanted, but somehow he was interested in me. I ignored his advances at first, but he was very persistent and eventually wore me down. We dated for a year and a half, and I thought everything was perfect. I even contemplated moving in with him.

One night, I decided to surprise Tyler at his apartment with some Chinese food and a couple of comedies from red-box. I had a key to his apartment and was surprised to see that his door was unlocked. I knew he wasn't expecting me so I was a little curious as to why he would leave it unlocked like that. I quietly knocked on the door to signal my arrival as I entered, but he was nowhere to be found. That was when I heard it; a soft groaning noise coming from Tyler's bedroom. My instinct was telling me not to go towards his bedroom but my body just propelled me forward. Then moaning got louder until I was now standing in the doorway watching what was going on in front of me. Not only was Tyler fucking another girl in his bed, but the same girl he was fucking just happened to be my roommate and now ex-friend Lauren Mallory. I just stood there and they didn't even notice me until I let out a muffled sob.

Tyler was the first to notice me there. He abruptly pulled way and began trying to throw on some pants, while Lauren just laid there in all of her naked glory. At least Tyler had the audacity to apologize to me, but told me in no circumstances did he regret his actions. He was in love with her and that was that. Lauren just boasted it in my fact that I didn't fit his lifestyle and that he needed a beautiful woman in his life and not a ratty art student. Talk about a blow to a person's ego. As if I wasn't feeling sorry for myself as is and now I was ugly? Diego had a hard time getting me back from that one.

Strike three, was the straw that broke the camel's back. I was fresh out of school and looking for job out in Seattle. I had made a promise to myself that I was not going to let myself get into any kind of relationship and that's was where fate threw Colin into my life. To make a long story short, Colin was my first and everything and I honestly thought I loved him. Again, I thought it was all peaches and cream until he of course cheated on me….with another man. Apparently I was just a test to him to really see if he really preferred men, and after our first time; my first time, he decided that he did not like the female anatomy at all and that I just confirmed it all for him.

I had a breakdown after that. I had basically turned a man gay. I stayed in my apartment for weeks after that. I wallowed in myself pity wondering why did it have to happen to me and why was I so naïve and foolish to fall for jerks who just wanted to string me along. Suddenly, Seattle was becoming this suffocating place and I knew I had to leave or I was going to self-destruct. Diego being the life savior that he was, decided to accompany me. We blindly skimmed our hands across a map of the country and decided to move to NYC and seven years later here I am.

Alone, jaded, slightly bitter and working in a restaurant where my degree in art history was slowly but surely going down the drain.

Seems perfect right?

I guess it was, at least to me it was. With the money I made here at Ferguson's I lived comfortably and spent most of my nights with my one-eyed cat Sampson and pit-bull Hampton.

Exciting wasn't it.

I had about fifteen minutes left of my break and decided I was going to begin gathering the dirty dishes from our quick meal. Diego and Bree were still out on the dance floor oblivious to everyone and everything around them as usual.

After discarding the dishes in the back for the washmen to clean, I sat back down and began drinking the remnants of my wine. We were only allowed one glass to drink, but I was going to make it last, considering how sorry I was feeling for myself at the moment.

I closed my eyes and mindlessly swayed my head to the soft jazz undertones when I could feel a presence looming over me. I opened my eyes to see a tall figure standing over me; a male to be exact. He was dressed in black slacks that seemed to be contoured to his long legs. My eyes drifted higher up towards his chest, where he was clothed in a white shirt, the first couple of buttons undone and accompanying black suit jacket. My eyes continued their travel bypassing his face to the mess of reddish colored hair and that's when I saw his face or more importantly his eyes.

Eyes that made my breath hitch in my chest and the wine I was drinking to go down the wrong pipe.

Eyes that reminded me of jade or fresh cut grass in the radiant sunlight.

I never thought green could be such a mesmerizing color and suddenly I dammed my father for letting me inherit his muddy brown eyes instead of my mother's green ones.

I just stared at his eyes for a moment and then it was his voice that broke me out of my thoughts.

A voice that was smooth as silk and sounded like velvet.

"May I have this dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

A little heads up; there is no Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, or Esme in this story. I love the characters, I truly do, but I wanted to change things up a bit. I'm even going against what I said I wouldn't do and will feature Jacob as a character (not as a love interest though). Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

_Real love is a pilgrimage. It happens when there is no strategy, but it is very rare because most people are strategists._

_Anita Brookner_

Edward's Pov

I am a planner.

I plan for any type of situation thrown my way and have plan A-Z when the going gets tough.

I find every nook and cranny to get what I needed; finding every loophole I could find.

To make money doing something you love was rare, but I enjoyed it.

You see, working in corporate America let alone in NYC was tough business.

Working as CEO of one of the top advertising firms in the country and fifth in the world was an accomplishment that I was happy to gloat about but very difficult at the same time.

I was serious about my work. There was no time for fun and games to be honest.

I made millions just by putting my ideas to use. It was easy. First coming up with an idea, then getting all the details down onto paper, budgeting, getting the right connections, and from there turning it into an actual manifestation, and then bingo; dollar signs. Two weeks tops, maybe a month, not even a year for one of my ads to make millions of not billions.

Again, I am a strategist.

I played no games.

When I want something I would do anything to get it.

No if, ands, or buts.

It was all a serious matter.

Things just fell into place and right into the palm of my hand.

Deals. Money. Women. The whole she-bang.

But I lacked one thing.

The man who had everything wanted more.

The one thing I wanted most.

The one thing I had no plan for.

I wanted to find love.

As corny as it sounds, being the 32 year old millionaire perpetual bachelor had some perks, but lacked in some areas. I was less than eight years from being forty, which was only halfway to eighty and here I was, alone.

The women I usually dated were just bland to me. They lacked sustenance; life, and personality.

I knew my appeal to women. Fiery bronze hair that was redder than it was brown, grass green eyes, structured cheekbones with a defined square jawline, and round the clock stubble. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I wanted someone who was attracted to me for my intellect, my thoughts and regards of the world and not just the fact that I was "fuckable" and worth millions.

Growing up in a huge Irish family, I knew what it was like to be surrounded by an all-consuming love. As the youngest of four kids, nephew to twelve aunts and uncles, and having over 30 cousins, being amorous was definitely something I was used to.

I was the only singling of the whole clan and they all never let me forget it.

"Edward why can't you settle down and give me grandkids?" My mother Elizabeth would yap, or "Baby bro, why can't you find a nice lady already or are you gay?" My man-child of a brother Benjamin would cackle.

It was kind of sickening though. All of my brothers and sisters had a respective someone and here I was as the lone duckling. It was nothing I wasn't used to, but I admit it did get lonely sometimes.

There wasn't to say I didn't do my fair share of dating, because I did. I had only had two serious relationships. Of course both of those relationships eventually ended up in a break up, but at least they were on amicable terms and we were all still friends.

My first girlfriend was Victoria Daniels, a fiery red head, full of spunk and full of life. She had the biggest blue eyes and a cat like fierceness to her. She loved going out on the weekends and I admit that every moment I spent with her was nothing short of adventurous. I spent two years with her, before we mutually decided that we were better off as friends. I was even her "man of honor" at her wedding when she married one of my good friends James.

My second and last relationship was with the lovely Angela Webber. She was a couple of years older than me, but that didn't stop me from pursuing her. With her jet black hair, olive complexion, and grey eyes, she was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

She was so sweet. When I approached her, she was too cute stumbling over her words and spilling things when I asked her on date. Angela was very different from Victoria; she was quieter but a very amazing intellectual. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't just nod at the things I said, or blurted out things that were either redundant or just idiotic.

I dated her for four years and even admit to say that I might have loved her, but when I brought her over to my parents for the first time and she saw my older brother Benjamin aka Benji for short, it was history. They fell head over heels for one another and I couldn't even be mad when she ended our relationship.

The way she looked at him, was nothing compared to the way she would look at me. Her eyes would light up every time she saw him and the smile that would spread over her face every time he entered the room was enough to make me realize that I truly wasn't the one for her. I know it sounds cliché like some sappy rom-com, but I wanted that.

They're courtship lasted only three weeks, before the two of them were engaged and eventually married. In fact, my nephew Jude Edward Cullen was born about eight and a half weeks ago.

As for my other siblings, the eldest was my older sister Jane and her husband Marcus They have been married for 17 years and have my eight year old nieces Chelsea and Renata. There was of course my brother Benjamin, Angela, and their son Jude, and then my youngest sister Jessica who was three years older than me and engaged to her boyfriend of six years Mike.

So of course this left me, as the singling of the group. My siblings gave me crap about it every time I came over for dinner. "Edward do this, or "Edward get a girl like that." It was becoming increasingly irritating and resulted in me missing a couple of Thursdays for dinner.

This was what led me to Ferguson's restaurant in Upper East Side of the city. The day before I had received a lot of crap from my family about settling down, and I knew that I couldn't deal with them again without losing my mind so I opted to just stay home. My cooking skills were nonexistent and I would basically starve if it wasn't for takeout and TV dinners.

It was about eight o clock that night and I wandered around aimlessly looking for something to eat when I came across a huge restaurant situated at the end of the street. I could hear a cacophony of noises and music flowing through the air and before I knew it I was inside taking on the scene around me. People were everywhere. There was a live band on stage next to a dance floor, while the small white clothed tables were situated in cascading designs against each section of the floor on varying platforms.

The smell of food wafted up into the air and my stomach growled ravenously. I didn't want to look like a loser sitting alone at one of the tables, so I decided to just head up to one the long bars where I saw other patrons eating.

I took a seat and it wasn't long before a waitress, a tall blonde named Kate asked me what I wanted to drink while handing me a menu.

I settled on a gin and tonic and a plate of risotto and lamb before handing her the menu back. It didn't escapee my notice that she was eyeing me like a piece of meat, but she quietly left me alone for which I was grateful.

I took a sip of my drink and looked around. People were still coming in by the hordes. I was lucky that I had even managed to grab a seat at the bar. I sat there for about ten minutes before Kate came back and gave me my food. I sat there for a while and ate my food quietly, ignoring Kate and her flirting along with a few other desperate women. I was actually considering giving in to woman number 6 (since I had had any in a while) when I saw her standing across the room.

She was hunched over at other table taking a large group's order. I couldn't see her face, but from what I could see, I knew that she had an amazing body.

She was wearing a similar outfit to Kate's consisting of a white blouse and black pencil squirt, but somehow the way she was wearing it seemed to make her stand out. Her clothes seemed to fit every curve of her body. She was very petite, about 5'6 or 5'7, much shorter than my 6'2 frame. Her legs looked incredibly long in her heels and her breasts seemed to be the perfect size; not too big or too small, but enough to fit perfectly in my hands… uh I mean her shirt. Her hair was the color of chestnuts; lying casually in a braid down her back, the ends sweeping casually as she moved. Her skin was incredibly pale, almost porcelain like. My body yearned for her to turn around and when she did it was like everything had stopped.

Yes stopped.

I knew I was being ridiculous, but my lust filled mind paid no attention.

She was extraordinary.

A beautiful heart shaped face adorned with big brown eyes and dark eyelashes. A small but slightly upturned nose with plumped peach colored lips. Even from this distance I could tell she had a smattering of freckles across her face which made her seem even more beautiful to me.

I was just entranced by her. I finished my food all whilst staring her. I knew I probably looked like a lunatic the way I stared at her, but I couldn't help it. Something about her just caught my attention and I wished for nothing more to find out her name.

Of course I would never know or ever ask seeing as a tall olive skinned man with curly hair came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Figures. She would be taken.

I sighed. As much as I wanted to sit there and stare at her and mentally bash over the head the dude with his arms around her, it was getting late and I had a long morning ahead of me. It was for the best. I was just lusting after her anyway. I'd be lucky to even come back this way. I gave one final glimpse and watched as she and the guy walk towards the back.

I quietly paid my bill, ignoring one final advance from Kate before leaving, quietly wondering to myself why I felt as if I was leaving something.

_4 weeks later…_

"Blauh!" Jude gurgled as I raised him over my head. It was another Thursday night and here I was at another family dinner trying to avoid the inquisition from my family. Dinner was nice as always, but once my mom started blabbing about wanting more grandkids and me settling down, I quietly crept out the room to go eat with my nieces Chelsea and Renata. They enjoyed my company, but after realizing I wasn't going to let them cover me in their princess makeup, they left me alone.

It was now just me and Jude, who I now had cradled in my arms. He looked just like Benjamin, with fine red hair and a mischievous grin and for a second I pictured him as my own with my own wife waiting beside me.

It was actually nice to around someone who didn't push about my love life or lack of one for that matter. In fact he probably didn't know what was even going on around him.

"Yeah, you don't care about Uncle Edward's love life, do you buddy?" I cooed, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek before raising him above my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I just fed him not too long ago and if you don't want to meet some non-digested breast milk, I suggest you cease all movement." Angela grinned sitting down beside me. Jude instantly recognizing his mother's scent began squirming in my arms. I quickly passed him over and settled back against the couch closing my eyes.

"It's a lot to handle isn't it?" she asked. I raised one of my eyebrows in question but didn't open my eyes.

"I mean them antagonizing you like that every time we have a family dinner. It must get irritating." I sighed and scrubbed my hands against my face.

"Yeah it does. I wish they would just fucking leave me alone. When I'm ready to date and fall in love, it'll be on my terms not theirs. I know I'm the baby of the family and they are all protective over me, but sometimes they can just be so overbearing." I huffed. I felt Angela's hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me concernedly.

"You know they just worry about you. Yes they can be a bit overbearing including that husband of mine, but they all have good intentions, even if you don't realize it yet."

"I know they have good intentions, but I'm a grown man for god sakes! I'm thirty two years old. They have to let me do things on my own time. I go out with plenty of girls and they never gave me this much crap."

"Yeah, but considering your past dating history…" she started, but I cut her off.

"Oh well we see how that all turned out." I growled with implication. Angela visibly flinched and I instantly regretted my words.

"I'm sorry about that. You know I mean nothing by it. You and Benji are perfect for one another. I guess I'm just a little frustrated because I want what you have, what Jane and Marcus have; Jessica and Mike, even my parents, I just want it all.

"And you will get it. Have you been dating around recently?"

"Sort of." I answered vaguely. I couldn't exactly explain to her, that all I did was fuck with a few women. I wasn't a manwhore, but damn I had needs that my lefty and righty couldn't sustain.

"You either are or you aren't which one is it" She pushed. I sighed.

"Angela, I really don't feel like talking about it right now, can we just leave it at that?"

She didn't reply. She quietly got up and left out the room.

Fucking Perfect.

…..

"Dude come on, there's this nice restaurant I've been hearing rave reviews about. Vanessa wants us all to go down there and try it out. You in?" My best friend Jacob hollered from across the room where he was doing his crunches on the floor.

"Man, I'm right here, no needed to scream." I panted.

"Sorry, but do you want to come? Vanessa's friend Tanya is coming down from Alaska and she wants us all to meet her." He grunted.

"Ah, not you too fucker! This is another set up isn't it? I already got my family on my back and now you too? I just can't win." I huffed.

"I know man. You know Vanessa worries; she is a Cullen after all." Jacob grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. I still wasn't used to him dating my cousin, but as long as he treated her right, I was fine with their relationship. Once he messed up, he was going to be in some deep shit and he knew it.

"Don't remind me. What's the name of the restraint anyway?" I asked, grabbing a towel off the rack beside me. Jacob got up from his crouch on the floor and walked over beside me.

"Ferguson's. Ever heard of it?" he asked. Of course I did. That's where that lovely little waitress worked. The one with the big brown eyes and long brown hair. I hadn't really gave her much thought in the last month or so since I'd been there, but thinking of her seemed to reignite the lust I felt that night.

"Actually no," I lied dumbly. "Maybe I should come to see what it's like and that way Tanya won't be the third wheel." I continued. I didn't even know if she would be working tonight, but hey you never know until you try. Jake grins at me.

"Yes. Hopefully all goes well with you and Tanya. That way, Vanessa can stop worrying about you and I can finally get some!" He grunted. I punched him in the arm.

"Dude that's my cousin." I screech, praying the images that no one should ever have of their family members out of my head.

"That makes it all much better." He cackled.

That fucker.

….

"Are you listening to anything I have to say?" Tanya huffed for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Actually no." I answered honestly, earning a swift kick to the knee from Vanessa. I glared at her. I was just ready to go home. When she said she had a nice friend coming down from Alaska, I didn't know she would mean this stuck up, bleached bimbo. Those were harsh words to use for a woman but they were definitely true. God knows Tanya was a beautiful woman with her long strawberry locks, green eyes, and statuesque body, but after hearing for the fifth time how she was about to get signed to a modeling agency and that Tyra Banks was like her best friend while also looking down on everyone and everything else, I tuned her out, much to her chagrin.

I still hadn't seen the beauty from the month ago and I wished for nothing more than a distraction to get away from this travesty of a dinner. My cousin and Jake were in their own little world and once the band began playing and the two of them left the table and headed towards the dance floor leaving me with Tanya. I sighed.

"Aren't you going to ask me dance?" She huffed crossing her hands over her chest in irritation.

"No I'm not." She looked at me in disbelief. Once she realized I was serious, she bounded up out of the chair nearly knocking it over in the process.

"Well fine then, I'm going to find someone who will." Tanya growled at me before storming away from the table.

"What a relief. I finally had some peace. I decided to head towards the bar for a little early night cap. I ordered myself a gin and tonic and took in my surroundings. The place was packed up once more and people were just everywhere. Everyone seemed to be coupled up with someone else in some type of love romp. I glanced over all the dancing couples when I spotted a curly mop of dark hair embracing a raven haired female. I instantly recognized him as the guy who was with the beautiful waitress. From the close proximity of the two, I could definitely tell that there was something going on between the two of them that definitely wasn't platonic. So maybe he wasn't with the waitress after all.

This made me wonder where the waitress was and that's when I spotted her. Huddled in one of the far tables was the waitress. She was sipping a glass of red wine and looking out longingly at the dance floor. Her eyes weren't focused on the dancing couple but rather everyone else in the room. She looked so alone and there was nothing more than I wanted to do but wrap her in my arms and let my hands mold to the beautiful curves of her body.

That's when it struck me,

I was going to just that.

Managing all the courage I had, since I was the one usually approached instead, I timidly got up and crept over to her table until I was eventually standing over her.

My senses were immediately overwhelmed by the scent of strawberries and freesia when she looked up at me. Big brown eyes full of curiosity and want.

And that's when I knew I had to have her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I don't believe in love at first sight, because it means you're falling in love with someone's appearance, not personality.-Nathan Sykes_

**Bella's POV**

Have you ever had a moment when you're drooling but you don't know that you're drooling until you feel something wet hit your hands?

Yes? No? Maybe?

Well let's just say that you don't want to find out.

I quickly grab my napkin to dab at my mouth hoping he wouldn't notice, but his widening grin told me otherwise.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled even wider, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

Damn I'm wet.

"I asked if I could have this dance." He asked again. I looked out at the dance floor.

"I can't dance. So no." I answered. I looked down at my wineglass and began fingering the rim with my fingers.

"Oh is that how it is?" He replied softy. I sighed.

"No I really can't dance."

"Well maybe we need to remedy that huh?" I gave him a look that clearly said that this wasn't up to debate. Mystery guy shrugged his shoulders and sat down in Diego's vacant seat.

"So what brings you down here?" He asked.

I snorted and replied, "Is that a line you use on all the girls? I'm clearly wearing the same outfit as the other servers and workers here." His eyes widened at my bluntness.

"Uh, I guess I was just trying to start a conversation?" It came out more as a question.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm being a bitch aren't I? Maybe I'm just not used to casual conversation." I admitted. He smiled again.

I admit I was a bit intrigued by his presence.

"No I don't think so; I mean a bitch that is. What I meant to ask is "Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting here all alone?"

"Trying another line on me, MG?" I quirked an eyebrow at him to show that it took way more than a little bit of flirting to get me to talk to you.

"MG?" His forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Mystery Guy. You're a stranger, so therefore you're known as mystery guy, "MG" just happened to be a convenient acronym."

"I see that. I'm assuming that my tactics were working since you happened to spend the time to give me a nickname." He grinned. I kept my face emotionless.

"I have to give a little to get some eh?" he tried again with a cute pout. _Cute pout? _ Cute was definitely a word I hadn't used in a while unless I was referring to one of my little furry babies. I felt my heart begin to beat wildly in my chest at the odd change I was feeling.

What was wrong with me?

"Maybe you do." I flirted back. Damn it. Mystery guy's tactics were somehow getting to me.

I decided to give in a little; maybe have a little fun. It had been awhile since I had flirted with the opposite sex and maybe a little conversation with a hot guy was all I needed to get me out my little funk.

But first, I needed a name.

"So do you have a name mystery guy?" I asked.

"My name is unimportant at the moment. What about you beautiful?" he answered softly. The sudden intrusion of his velvety voice made my skin break out in goose bumps.

"My name is inconsequential as well." I lied. Just because this guy was fine as hell and was seemingly turning my body into goo didn't mean I was going to give him my name. I learned the hard way too many times for me to risk giving him that kind of information. Besides if he wasn't giving me his, I wasn't going to give him mine.

"Well hello "inconsequential as well", although I'm pretty sure that isn't your name. It would be my pleasure if you would accompany me for a dance." MG asked again. He got out of his seat and gestured out his hand for me to take. When I didn't move, he grabbed the hand that wasn't wrapped around my glass and kissed it.

If the goose bumps on my body weren't prominent enough, they definitely were now. MG noticed this and flashed me that killer smile of his.

I saw Fred off by the doors gesturing that my break was now over. I sighed. Damn.

I was just beginning to have a little fun. He noticed this and sighed.

"Well I guess my time is up isn't it." He looked so dejected that I had to go. I shrugged my shoulders. MG had such a crestfallen look on face that I decided I was going to give him a little leeway.

"How about this? My shift ends in an hour and then you can have your dance. How does that sound?"

"I think I like that, beautiful. I will be waiting." MG smirked at me and began to walk off.

"I don't know what you're up to." I drew off. He just kept walking and disappeared into the crowd.

He was definitely up to something and you know what?

I think I liked it.

…

"I bet he's gone now." I grumbled picking up my last table's trays. My shift was supposed to end two hours ago but one of my fill ins couldn't get a baby sitter for her sick kid leaving me pick up her work. Normally I wouldn't mind, but for the first time in a long time I actually had someone waiting for me and here I was; wiping away dried steak sauce off the table.

"Who's gone?" Diego asked scaring the crap out of me. His shift too was supposed to end two hours ago, but being the best friend he was, decided to stay behind and help me out.

"Uh no one." I sighed. "About to head out?" I asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm beat. Uh Bells?" He asked. I looked up to see Diego fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"What's wrong Di?"

"I kind of told Bree that I would walk her home. Her flat is a couple of blocks from here and I know I usually walk you home, but I…" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Diego, remember the conversation we had earlier. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. Go with Bree, I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go. I'll call you when I get home okay." This seemed to pacify him and with a quick hug he left.

I had just finished cleaning my last table when I noticed a figure looming over me.

"You know I must really be attracted to you to wait almost three hours; getting hit on by countless women and the occasional man as well." MG grinned. I turned around.

"Should I be honored?" I mocked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I won't risk giving you a definitive answer in fear of what you may say, so about that dance." MG grinned.

"You are a persistent one aren't you?" I laughed. He grabbed my hand and threw the wet dish rag from my hand onto the floor.

"That I am that I very am." MG answered pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Hey hey, I told you I couldn't dance!" I squealed as he spun me around.

"You promised."

"I didn't exactly promise per say, I'd said that you could have a dance. "I furrowed my eyebrows as I had confused myself.

"Eh, potato, tomato." MG cheered causing the two of us to laugh. MG gestured to put his hands on my hips and I nodded accordingly.

Mystery guy didn't seem like a serial killer or a pervert and all he seemed to want was a dance, so all was good.

Besides it was just a dance after all right?

Siobhan began singing a soft tune and mystery guy pulled me close. My god he smelled so good. Like sandalwood and cinnamon. His smell invaded my senses and my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head.

I couldn't believe that my body was betraying me. It had been months, no years since my body reacted like this and it was such a foreign feeling that it sort of excited me yet scared me.

"See you're dancing."

"I guess I am." I breathed.

"You sound a little unsure of yourself." MG whispered. I leaned back a little offended. Bastard.

"My apologies beautiful. I guess I'm a little unsure of myself." He admitted truthfully. I leaned back forward against his chest as he rested one of his hands on my waist and the other to grab my hand in his.

My body was on fire with every move he made. With the lights dimming, and the dance floor filling with more bodies, he pulled me closer. I could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest and his breath in my ear. The attraction between us was undeniable.

The song slowly came to a close and I pulled back to gain a little separation between us, but he didn't seem to want to let me go. I didn't resist and another sultry tone filled the air.

This dance was different. It was if our bodies were in sync. When he moved, I moved; like magnets. With more and more bodies joining the dance floor, our bodies were pressed together closer than before.

The music began to speed up and our bodies moved with the changing tempo. He lower half began to grind against my body and being slightly shorter than he was, made his body hit just the right spot on mine. I let out a soft moan and looked up to see the once bright green of his eyes turn into a dark shade of jade. His face was inching closer and closer to mine and I knew that he wanted to kiss me.

Being the crazy/rational person I was, I pulled back slightly and got lost in the thoughts in my head.

What in the hell was I doing? This was so out of character for me. I didn't even know this guy and here I was almost kissing him.

But then there was the lonely part of me that yearned for the touch of his lips against mine. The part of me that just wanted to say the hell with it and to for once let go.

MG seemed to see the conflict in my eyes and gently lowered his face towards mine.

"Just feel." He whispered and then he slowly pressed his lips against mine. I froze for a moment and then as if a switch was turned on, my body began reacting and I felt myself melt in his arms. Of course the rational part of me was screaming but the touch of his lips on mine quickly threw all of that out the window.

His tongue gently prodded my lips for entrance and I parted my lips, eagerly letting him in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just felt for a moment.

The sensations his touch was giving my body was such a foreign concept but felt so amazing.

We were slowly grinding against each other and I admit that I was more than a little aroused. My body was aching with each move he made against my body.

MG's hands were running slowly and sensuously down my hips and while I should have protested, I wanted nothing more than to let him continue his movements; preferably underneath some clothing.

It was all getting so hot and heavy quickly. I could tell I was affecting him just as much as he did on me, by the prominent bulge I not so innocently pressed myself against. MG's lips began sucking on my neck and I moaned lightly as he sucked on a sensitive spot right behind my ear.

I was in a heaven, but that slowly turned into hell when I realized that we were still on the dance floor and this was definitely not workplace behavior. I pulled back breathless and MG rested his forehead against mine.

"What do you say we get out here? My place." MG gasped. He was just as breathless as I was.

"I don't know." I replied which came out more as a moan as he pressed his bulging erection against my back.

"Come on, let loose for a moment. No expectations. You're just as attracted to me as I am to you beautiful." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and sighed.

What exactly was holding me back? No expectations, hell I didn't even know his name. And goodness knows I was in a bit of a dry spell and now needed a release so desperately that my B.O.B couldn't ease.

I just wanted to feel for tonight. I was finally off of work and had nothing waiting for me but two pets that already had food and water.

"Why the hell not?" I whispered to myself.

"What was that beautiful?" he groaned as I pressed myself back against him.

"I said your place or mine?"

…..

Turns out neither one of us had far to go. MG conveniently had a hotel room nearby and with the short ride over, my body was vibrating in anticipation.

It was only a short 15 minute ride over, but sitting next to him in such a close proximity was killing me. MG would casually run his hands up and down my thighs never going exactly where I wanted him to.

The tension between us was thick and just as I thought I was going to lose it, we pulled in front of the hotel. MG threw a couple of bills at the cabbie and pulled me out behind him as we headed inside.

I noticed that this was definitely one of the higher ends hotels in the city and that definitely cost more than I would probably make in a month.

I didn't have much time to look around the lavish hotel, before I found myself suddenly on the elevator and pressed against the wall.

MG quickly latched onto my neck with his lips and my arms tangled themselves into his hair. He groaned as I tugged gently on the soft strands and pulled me closer against his body. Our lips met and it was as if there was electricity flowing through the air. Our tongues fought for dominance as we explored each other's mouths.

Seconds or minutes could have passed as we kissed in that elevator. I prayed that no one came across us and witnessed the little groping session we were both having.

Our bodies didn't separate as we stumbled towards his hotel room and went inside. We both pulled apart and I slouched back breathless against the wall.

He made movement to come towards me, but I shook my head in response for him to give me a minute. I just couldn't think with him so close to me; his smell and touch invading my senses.

A small sheen of sweat was beginning to form on my forehead as I watched MG across the room. He had removed his jacket and thrown it across the leather couch in the room. His tie was askew on his neck and his hair was a deliciously tousled mess. I had found myself oddly pleased that it was my hands that had done that.

The room was quiet; our breaths the only sound in the room. We stared at one another and I closed my eyes to clear my head.

Of course the rational part of me used this as the perfect opportunity to let its thoughts known once again.

That I should just go home to my couch and sip on a glass of wine. That this guy was a stranger, which was technically true and that I didn't even know this guy's name, which really wasn't an issue since I hadn't really tried to reveal my name either.

This was the part of me that I hated. The insecure girl who overthought everything. I had enough reason to be cautious given my history but my body obviously had other plans. The crazy part of me continued to say why not.

MG slowly crept towards me. With each step that he took, my heart thumped wildly in my chest in anticipation.

He was now in front of me; his face inches from mine as he slowly pressed kisses to my face. Feeling more than aroused I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. My hands found their place once again in his hair as MG hitched both my legs around his waist, pressing his erection right against my mound.

I moaned loudly and MG half disoriented, carried me into the bedroom. He threw me down on the bed, my heated skin hitting the soft cool silken sheets.

MG leaned over me; his warm breath hitting my face, causing my skin to breakout in goose bumps. Our kisses resume and inch by inch our clothes are removed until we are both naked. MG looked down at my body intensely and I felt my skin flush. I tried to cover my body with my hands but he isn't having it and gently raises my arms above my head.

"Relax you're beautiful." He whispered. MG began skimming his nose alongside my neck and slowly trailed down to the swells of my breasts. My breathing became erratic as he pressed soft kisses to my nipples before latching onto my left breast.

My body arched against the bed, making me press my chest against his lips even harder. He attacks my other breast with the same fervor before trailing his kisses lower.

I bit my lips nervously. No guy had ever gone down into that territory, either claiming that they wanted it done to them first or were too tired to reciprocate.

MG's nose skimmed across the soft hairs of my sex and back up around my navel. He repeated this action three more times until his slipped one of his long fingers inside of my slick lower lips.

"You're so wet." He groaned. He continued stroking me with his fingers; with each pass he lightly stroked my little bud with the pad of his finger. He added another finger and began to pump wildly. MG then lowered his face and began sucking on my clit.

I melted against the pillows. If I thought his fingers were magic it was definitely nothing compared to the assault his lips were making. His long tongue teased my entrance and my hips moved on their own volition against his face.

"You taste so good beautiful." MG moaned.

My breath was coming out in quick pants and I knew I was going to cum soon. My body was thrashing wildly for some type of relief. MG finally gave it to me as I came hard; his lips sucking hard on my clit.

I rode out my orgasm; his lips never losing momentum. I was in such a euphoric state that I tried to reciprocate but he shook his head.

I pulled MG down for a heated kiss; my body becoming more aroused as I taste the salty sweet taste of myself on his lips. I can tell that MG is hard and ready considering I feel the tip of his penis rub against my slick folds.

My body wanted him so bad and I knew that I had to have him inside of me before I spontaneously combusted.

I barely managed to mutter out the words "condom" before I hear the tearing of foil and he quickly thrusts into me.

"Fuck!" we both scream out at the same time. Mainly on my part considering it had been awhile since I had last had sex. He gave me a few minutes to adjust and once I gave him the ok to go, he quickly resumed his thrusts.

Our moans filled the air as MG pounded into me, the occasional "Fuck" or "Yes" falling from his lips.

MG latched onto my nipple gently tugging it with his teeth. It was all erotic and fulfilling, that even the rational part of me had shut up.

"Fuck you feel good, so fucking good." He panted. I sat up and switched positions so that I was now on his lap. This made him thrust even deeper inside me. My nails scratched down his back in ecstasy. Our chests rubbed together and I could feel the tightening in my stomach signaling I was close.

He must have been able to sense this and pounds into me even harder. "Cum for me beautiful, cum for me!" He grunted. MG lowers his hand to where we're connected and pinches my clit. This becomes my undoing and my walls clamp down on him and stars blur my vision.

Wave after wave of euphoria spreads through my body as I ride out my orgasm. I can tell MG is close by the way his head is thrown back and the vein in his neck prominent.

I lean forward and suck on the sensitive skin of his neck as he continues to thrust into me. I too lower my hands and began to fondle his balls. MG unravels after that. He continues to pound into me and I hit my next orgasm just as I feel him lose it inside of me.

Watching him come undone was the most sensual thing I had ever seen. The muscles in his back and arms flexed and tightened under my touch. His jaw was tight and his eyes close as he slowly continues to thrust. MG rests his head in the crook of my neck, gently sucking on the skin there.

MG pulls out of me, my little girl protesting at the loss of contact. He quickly discards the condom in a nearby trash bin and pulled me on top of him.

I wasn't a cuddler, but I admit it felt nice laying there in his arms. Our bodies were slick with sweat and I was exhausted and sleepy not only from the sex we just had but the night's workload as well.

Sleep wouldn't come. I laid there with my eyes closed wondering what exactly I had gotten myself into. MG was now asleep and snoring away softly. He looked so handsome with the soft moonlight hitting his skin.

I noticed the five o clock shadow on his skin and that he had a few freckles scattered on his face. He even had these long eyelashes that were dark and thick that would make any mascara commercial jealous.

I sighed and rested my face back down against his chest.

I shouldn't notice these things. Noticing things led to more hurt and I think I had suffered enough hurt to last me a life time. My thoughts were bombarded once again by the what ifs and I slowly removed myself from his grasp.

MG protested slightly and resumed his slumber. I looked back down at him and carefully got off bed.

I picked up my clothes from the floor and tiptoed into the living room and quickly got dressed.

I paced back and forth wondering what I should do next; the fight between my body and my mind at an all new high.

I gave into my body by giving him one final glance before listening to my mind and sneaking out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>Really Isabella? You would leave all that sexiness alone?<p>

Leave your thoughts in a review!

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment."__  
><em>_―__Jane Austen__,__Pride and Prejudice_

**Isabella's POV**

Warm skin.

Soft touches of skin brushing against my cheeks and jawline.

Hot breaths that pulsed against the flesh of my neck.

Long talented fingers that played my frame in rhythm like a metronome.

My body erupting into flames and orgasmic bliss as I gazed into the scorching green depths of a man who made me feel more than I had in a while.

Something I found myself longing for to feel again.

But who was I kidding?

Those were my first thoughts that afternoon when I finally woke up.

My body was deliciously sore but I ended up welcoming the sensation as it was something that I had oddly found pleasure in.

My thoughts went back to last night…or early morning, whatever.

I stumbled into my apartment after catching a cab around 2 am, much to the chagrin of my bulldog Hampton and cat Sampson.

They were the only two men in my life sans Diego and my father who I dealt with and they were less than pleased to have me come in disoriented disrupting them from their sleep.

I didn't even give the two of them a second glance. I was exhausted and my body was aching to succumb to slumber. Not even bothering to change out of my clothes or shower, I flopped down onto my bed.

I closed my eyes for what felt like seconds, by the time I awoke to the harsh barking of my dog and mews of my cat. The sun was blaring at me through the balcony window making my head pound. I wanted nothing more than to bury myself under the covers and never come out. I knew that wasn't going to happen, considering once I was up, I knew there would be no chance for me to fall back asleep.

I laid there for a moment and let my mind wander to last night where the memory of mystery guy and me making all of my senses become alert.

I could still feel his touch on my skin and faintly taste his essence on my lips.

It's enough to get my body alert and wet, but I don't have the time to think more about it when I see my phone light up with Diego's name.

Crap, I had forgotten to call him last night and let him know that I had gotten home safely. He was probably worrying himself sick.

From the screen I could see that he had called me at least eight times before and I knew it was only a matter of time before he either a. broke down my door or b. resolve in calling my father which was ten times as worse considering he was a police chief and would have the whole NYC PD down here I less than ten minutes.

My phone began to ring again and I nearly broke my face in my haste to get up; stumbling out of bed as I went towards my phone on the dresser. I fumble sleepily with my touch screen until I somehow manage to hit the accept button.

"Sorry Di." I croak into the receiver.

"Do you know how worried I was last night? Anything could have happened to you and I got nothing?" Diego rushed out, his Spanish accent becoming thicker as he spoke.

"Diego, I…" he interrupted me mid-sentence.

"I mean chica; you could have been in an alley for all I know." Diego sighed and I could tell that me not calling him last night had worried him deeply.

"Yeah I know." I grumbled.

"Do you young lady?" Diego huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Di, I already have a father. I don't need you reprimanding me either. I fell asleep." I lied.

"Well you still should have called. I was this close to storming over there to get your behind if you didn't answer."

"I think you worry about me far more than you should." I sighed. I brushed my disordered hair from my face. It was too early in the afternoon for me to be taking heavy.

"I know, but Bell, you are my best friend and I love you, so why shouldn't I worry? You do know that you deserve people worrying about you for once right?" He asks.

This is what I adored about my best friend and what many didn't understand about our relationship. To the wandering strange eye it would seem that we were a couple, especially with the way we were around each other but we never saw each other more than friends. We'd even kissed a couple of times as kids, which was quickly put to a stop as we both felt like we were kissing a brother or sister, which was ironic considering we were both an only child.

That didn't stop him from worrying about me though which was one of the things I loved and hated about him.

I loved it because it was nice to have someone in my life that actually cared for me and didn't have plans to screw me over and I hated it because I felt like I was holding him back from doing anything. He constantly worried about me and the man was 32 years old. He should be out finding someone to settle down with instead of babysitting me… which reminded me about his little rendezvous last night.

"Diego, can we please not get into this any further? I'm sorry I forgot to call last night. I'll call you next time. End of story. Now that's on the back burner. How did last night go with Bree?" I asked him. Diego grumbled at the change of topic and sighed.

"Bree is amazing." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh really? Tell me about it!" I squeal, and look over at Hampton who looks like he's having a seizure. I realize that I hadn't let him out yet due to me sleeping in. I tell Diego to hold on for a second while I quickly take him out to do his business. Once he's finished, I hurry back upstairs and lay out some food to keep both my babies occupied while I was on the phone.

"Ok back to it, how was last night?" I beam and begin to scavenge for something to eat; frowning at the fact that all I had was a stale bagel and expired cream cheese. I needed to make a grocery run.

"Jesus, I feel like a girl gossiping here." Diego laughed.

"Diego, I'm not getting any younger here." I grunted.

"Okay, okay. After I said goodbye to you, I met Bree outside and we walked over to her apartment which was a couple of blocks away. And you would think that the walk over there would be awkward but it wasn't. It was nice.

I mean, we spoke a bit while we were dancing, but it was nice to be away from all of commotion and people and just be there with her in silence. I… Bells, she is just amazing. I walked her up to her apartment afterwards to make sure..." I cut him off.

"I hope you were a gentlemen. "I teased.

"Aren't I always? Besides mi Madre would have my head if I disrespected her in any way."

This was true. Diego's mother Carmen was a woman to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to her baby boy. She had grown up in a time where women came secondary to their male counterparts and were treated as nothing but objects.

She had made sure that that if she ever bore a son he would never be that way and would grow up respecting women. And I'm glad to say that she taught him well, as Diego was one of the sweetest people I had ever met, all bias aside. Diego resumed his story.

"I told her I would like I see her again outside of Ferguson's to perhaps take her out on a date and she agreed. I got her number and she even let me kiss her cheek. I honestly feel like I won the lottery." Diego beamed.

"That's so great Di, I'm so happy for you!"

And I was.

I would never want anything more than to see my best friend happy.

"Thanks Chica, you know how much your opinion matters to me. And as we were talking, I was thinking that you and Bree could perhaps hang out some time? It seems like you guys could be great friends." he cheered.

I barked out a laugh. "Diego are those pretty black curls too tight on your head? Bree hates me."

"She does not hate you."

"Yes she does."

"No, she doesn't."

"So the full blown on death glare she gave me last night was her way of telling me she wants to be bffs? I think not." I snickered.

"Bella, she was intimidated by you. You know how we are when we get around each other. She thought we were dating and was jealous." He defended.

"Di, we've been here for the past couple of years now and she didn't get the message?" I asked. This was why I didn't have any girlfriends. They either wanted to befriend me to get to Diego or wanted to get some info out of me that in the long run ended up hurting me.

I heard Diego sigh on the other line. "Bella, chica, she is important to me okay and I really think you guys could be great friends." I mentally grumbled to myself. Diego never asked much of me and here I was acting like a complete bitch to the girl he was potentially in love with.

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll try to be a little more friendly next time, but I make no promises."

"That's all I'm asking of you, but I have to go Bells. Take care and call me later and you better answer too. "Diego said.

"I will, I promise." I end up grinning. Diego ran me crazy sometimes but I loved the dude.

"Okay bye chica, love you."

"Love you too Di." I reply before hanging up my phone. I look over at Hampton and Sampson who are eyeing me from their perch on the couch.

"You boys love me too right?" I ask my little furry babies. I grin when I'm rewarded with a loud bark and soft mew.

"Well thank you." I laugh.

I admit it was nice to be loved by someone, even if it was by my pets. My stomach interrupted my musings.

I knew I had to make a grocery run if I didn't plan on starving but I also knew I had to take a shower considering I reeked of wine, food, sweat, and sex.

I began discarding my skirt and shirt as I went; quietly padding into the shower and turning the knobs to the hottest temperature possible without the risk of burning my skin. I stepped in and closed the door behind me; letting the steam from the hot water envelop me.

If I thought MG's scent overwhelmed me earlier, it was nothing compared to now.

His scent was everywhere.

On my skin, the air, my tongue, and my body welcomed it; the slow warmth from earlier quickly turning to an inferno.

As I began washing my body, I unconsciously found my hands trailing up and down my body as the memories from last night came to play. It was like a dream and I was reenacting everything he did to me the night before.

I could still feel his lips on my skin, trailing down my jawline and down my neck and towards my chest.

My fingers began to trace patterns against my stomach before working their way up to my breasts, where I softly begin to massage the tender flesh.

I could remember the way his large hands had touched me there so gentle and yet firm. I began rolling my nipples in my hands, imagining it were his.

I then envisioned the way he lowered himself onto me and let out a soft moan as one of my hands slowly trailed lower.

My fingers brush against the soft curls there and I remember the way his lips had delicately danced across the skin there before he moved it to the part of me that had ached for him the most.

My fingers move lower until I reach my slick lips; gently brushing against my little nub. My moan fills the shower as I imagine MG hovering over me; his hands all over my body as he ravenously took me.

I could still see him; his jaw tight, muscles tensed as he claimed my body. My fingers begin to move faster as faster, pushing me to the brink of oblivion when I envision his eyes.

His eyes; dark, hungry, and glistening with want. The sight of his eyes is all it takes and I come undone.

I finally achieve my release; bringing me to the best orgasm I'd ever had that was self-made.

My body slouches against the cool tile of the wall and it takes a couple of minutes to catch my breath. I'm warm and all I can hear it my heartbeat thumping wildly while everything around me becomes slightly fuzzy.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. A one night stand was all it was and yet I couldn't seem to get it out of my head. I blame the hormones of my deprived body and the fact that it had been so long that I yearned for more.

I finally resume taking my shower using cold water this time to cool myself down.

After I finish taking my shower and drying myself off, I walked into my bedroom and got dressed. It was definitely one of my lazy days and I threw on my favorite pair of comfy jeans, a t shirt and hoodie.

While putting on my sneakers, I mentally go over a list of the things I need to pick up so I won't starve. I grab my purse and keys and head downstairs.

Living in the city, I had little use for a car. It wasn't to say I didn't have one, because I did. But with the incessant onslaught of taxis and the subway not too far off, you could pretty much get anywhere you wanted.

The grocer I preferred was just a little ways down the street, so it was no hassle for me to walk.

Naturally living in New York, there were people everywhere. People going to and from work; some school. A few were tourists and some were just New Yorkers like myself.

People watching was a habit of mine. I love to watch people of various personalities, genders, races, and preferences and come up with a story for them.

What were they doing?

Why were they at this or that place?

Family? Kids? Loved ones? Pets?

An invasion of privacy of sorts, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Of course with my history, I sought out couples.

I would wonder if they were happy in their relationship; had they fallen in love hard or was it a slow and monotonous process? Who sought out whom first? Did they meet at a lavish restaurant or in the recesses of a smoky club?

I would come up with these lavish tales that would put any Harlequin romance novel to shame with a slight twist.

They never had a happy ending.

A car crash, illness, a lover on the side. Everyday things.

I wasn't trying to be callous.

Just realistic.

Call it contemptuous if you must, but that's how it is.

I manage to make my usual forty minute walk down here in twenty minutes.

I say a quick hello to Mrs. Cope, the elderly woman who sits at the door as a greeter. I grab a little arm basket and begin walking through the store to get what I needed.

Halfway through my shopping excursion, I could have sworn I saw of mop of coppery hair similar to MG. I thought I was seeing things, but I saw it again leaving out the door.

The sight alone was enough to make me stumble back and nearly crash into the old man trying to get some ice cream behind me. He eyed me dirtily for bumping into him and with a quick apology I went to the front to pay for my stuff.

I quickly paid for my groceries and made the journey back home. It was such a beautiful day that I knew I had to come back out and enjoy it before the cool fall air came in.

On my way back, I resumed my people watching; making up more stories as I went.

One guy had gotten my attention in particular. He couldn't have been no older than seventeen and had his arms around a small petite blonde haired girl. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that the guy would be considered pretty cute for his age. He was not my type but cute nevertheless.

That wasn't what drew my eyes to him though.

It was his eyes. Large and green. He looked at the girl with so much love and dedication that it kind startled me a bit for someone his age.

It made me think back to MG's eyes, which were so warm and inviting; a mixture of grass green, blue, and gold.

MG had invaded my thoughts once again.

It was also at the same moment that the little teeny bopper caught me staring at him and winked at me suggestively.

I was once again caught off guard that I nearly walked into a metal pole, much to my embarrassment.

Now why I should have been feeling self-conscious by nearly crashing into an inanimate object, I was suddenly angry.

How could he look at that girl that way and then look at me that way. It was ridiculous.

Once I finally make it to my apartment, I put up my groceries and head into my bedroom where I proceed to flop down onto my duvet and bring my pillow to my face.

Very Bad Move.

If my day wasn't trying to kill me enough with the onslaught of naughty thoughts about mystery guy and giving me things to remember him by, my bed was definitely picking up the slack.

Since I feigned taking a shower last night and waited until this morning, his scent was embedded there. I knew there was a chance his scent would still linger, but I didn't expect it to be so potent.

I brought my pillow up to my face and breathed the delicious scent in. My eyes nearly rolled all the way back in delight and moaned.

My inner turmoil began.

What was I doing? Smelling a pillow like some addict trying to cop a hit. And look at me, practically porn star moaning.

I jumped out of bed, throwing my pillows and sheets onto the floor. I began to scrub my face with my hands.

What was wrong with me?

This was affecting me way more than it should have and couldn't find a logical reason why.

I had to get out of here.

I grab my keys and a leash to walk Hampton. I would have brought Sampson along with me, but I just found it a little odd to go out walking a dog in the park while carrying around a cat.

Hampton and I walk around mindlessly for a couple hours until I find myself smack dab in the middle of Central Park. I continue walking for a bit, letting him play with a few other dogs, when I spot another head of coppery hair.

I was beginning to fear for my sanity. I was seeing this guy everywhere.

Of all the people and places to go in NYC, I somehow spotted something that reminded me of him.

The man was sitting on one of the free benches; his legs crossed at the knee. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a t shirt, along with a pair of red converse on his feet and a red beanie with said hair sticking out at the sides. The man looked so casual and carefree that I knew it couldn't be the same guy from last night.

Boy was I wrong.

He didn't see me, but I surely saw him.

There on the bench was MG. The same angular jaw with the five o clock shadow and those fucking green eyes of his.

My breathing began to accelerate and my mouth began to water. The man that seemed to haunt me all day was sitting less than 10 feet away.

My feet tried to walk towards him, but I willed myself not to.

I mean, how would I even approach him?

"Oh hi, remember me? I'm your one night stand from last night who left after you gave her the best orgasm in all of her years of being on this god forsaken planet after being cheated on with guys who couldn't keep their dicks in their pants and I somehow can't get you out of my head that I practically masturbated in my shower to your eyes and trashed my bedroom. And now I'm being a creeper by secretly staring at you, wanna go out for coffee sometimes?"

That one alone would get me sent off to the loony bin.

The conflict in me arose again. What to do? What to do? Stay over here or walk on over there?

I didn't get the chance to answer that question for myself as I watched MG abruptly stand up and turn in my direction.

Thinking I was caught, I froze in place, but it wasn't me he had seen.

A tall, olive toned brunette began walking over to him, carrying something in her hands. I couldn't tell what it was from my vantage point, but I could tell that MG was excited.

And just as if my day couldn't get worse (obviously it had), I watched as he gave her a kiss, and the thing she had in her arms, happened to be an infant with the same mess of coppery hair as he had. The woman then handed the little squirming baby over to him and his face filled with joy.

My face on the other hand, probably showed shock, anger, and hurt?

I couldn't believe it.

He had a kid, which really wasn't the issue.

It was the fact that he had a girlfriend or perhaps a wife (I didn't see a ring) and I had slept him.

Oh my God, what did I do last night?

I slept with a perhaps married man who had a kid.

I was a cheater… or was I the cheateree?

No that didn't make any sense as I wasn't in a committed relationship.

Oh my God again!

I was the other woman!

The one thing I despised the most. The one thing I never wanted to be. No one deserved that kind of hurt to be cheated on. Not even the woman who had his baby.

And as much as I wanted to storm over there and beat the living shit out of him for making me the other woman, my eyes began to burn with tears which frustrated me even more.

If I wasn't embarrassed earlier, I definitely was now.

How could I be so stupid?

I barely managed to get a hold of Hampton on his leash before I high tailed it home; forgoing my leisurely walk and catching a cab home.

Tears began to fall from my eyes and I barely managed to throw a few bills at the driver before I broke down.

I couldn't even look at anyone as I headed inside.

So much for a one night stand.

This again, was why I didn't fall in love or sleep with anyone.

It only led to more hurt.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<p>

We'll hear Edward's side of things next chapter.

Until again,

xoxo Sylvia Cullen

* I also want to use this as chance to give my condolences to the the TwiFan Gisela who was tragically killed yesterday on her way to see the Twi panel. I may have not known her, but in this Fandom or any, we must all stick together. May she rest in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n**: **So let's just get the big elephant out the room shall we? The last chapter was very ironic considering the news that broke a week later. I could go on and on about it, but all I'll say is that we all make mistakes and I strongly believe in forgiveness. We'll never know what truly happened and I honestly don't care because it's their personal life and none of our business. I still love Rob AND Kristen and if you have a problem with that, please leave.**

**The backlash I got was actually part of the reason why I held off this story for a while but also due the fact that I'm in my first year of college and it keeps me occupied most of the time. With that I aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter that's just been sitting here on my computer for the past two months. It's**** now Edward's turn to talk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Falling in love is when she falls asleep in your arms and wakes up in your dreams._

_-Unknown Author_

**Edward's POV**

Ever woke up on the cold side of the bed?

I know what you're thinking, isn't it the wrong side of the bed?

Nope. I said exactly what I meant, the cold side of the bed.

Why was that side of the bed cold exactly?

I soon find out when I noticed that the beauty from last night was gone; her scent faint in the sheets and pillows.

I felt like I was hit over the head with a baseball bat, but I know it's just the profuse amounts of liquid courage I consumed while I waited on mystery girl from her shift at the restaurant.

The bastard in me wanted to be angry because hey, no one leaves Edward Cullen alone and naked in bed. It's usually the other way around. I left before the woman to avoid any kind of awkwardness.

My body screams at me as I try to roll over onto my back, causing my nose to get another waft of that delicious scent that was only her.

Surprisingly, that night wasn't as hazy as I thought it would be. I remembered last night perfectly and her.

The fire illuminated in those huge brown eyes of hers, the way her skin reacted to my touch as we danced. Let's not forget the sex.

_Sex._

Usually I was the one who drove the woman wild while we were fucking, but even I'll admit that girl wore me out and it was honestly the best I had ever had in my thirty two years on this planet.

If I thought she was this little snarky tigress I met before, she turned into quite the femme fatale in bed.

The expletives that fell from her mouth in the throws of passion when she rode me were enough to make my cock hard and ready for another round.

It was just too bad that I was riding this round solo.

I was just about to fix the problem myself when I heard the hard banging of a fist of the door.

I wondered who in the fuck would bother me at… oh shit 10:30 in the morning? I had missed my wake up call. I quickly threw on a pair of boxers and stumbled over to the door where the banging seemed to get louder and louder. I peeked through the peephole and groaned at the head of reddish brown hair. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hey baby bro; do you know how to answer a phone? I've been calling for fucking ever!" Jessica's nasally voice broke through the air.

"Eww, smells like sex and strawberries? Uh ew, I don't even want to know." She muttered under her breath.

"Well hello to you too and how in the hell did you know I was here?" I asked closing the door behind me. I walked back into the bedroom to grab a shirt from the floor and hazardly threw it on, not caring that I had put it on backwards.

"Edward you really don't think I don't know the hotel you bring your little whores to?" Jess eyed the bedroom in disgust.

"They are not whores." I grumbled.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. Besides, mom traced your card over here." She replied casually.

"Mom traced my card? What the fuck?" I screeched.

"Hold the fuck up Edward. Since someone's been avoiding coming home lately, she just wanted to check up on you to make sure you were alive and breathing. Maybe if you actually showed your face more often, she wouldn't have to trace your card now would she?" she asked.

"Well maybe if you, Benji, and Jane, not to mention mom and dad didn't harass me so much, then maybe I would show up more often." I grumbled.

"But can you blame us baby bro? Look at you, reeking of sex and sweat, late picking up Jude from Ang's…."

"Oh shit, I forgot I have to go get him so that…" Jess cut me off.

"Angela can help me shop for dresses. You know she would bring him with us if she could, but she doesn't want him going in and out of all the stores and getting germs. Besides he needs a nice dose of Uncle Edward since he's been MIA for the past couple of weeks." Jess rolled her blue eyes at me in a mock glare.

"Lay it on thick why don't you." I groaned and scrubbed my hands against my face.

"I try. So who was the broad of the night?" Jess asked innocently with a gleam in her eye that I knew meant that she wasn't up to any good.

"Broad?"

"Yeah the dummy who slept with you last night and don't deny it either, I can smell it all over you. Not to mention the nice size hickey on your neck. Damn! It looks like she almost broke the skin!" She observed, brushing her hand alongside my neck where I visibly flinched.

"Ouch, shit don't do that!" I groaned rubbing my neck.

"Exactly my point." Jessica beamed. "I'll do you the big favor of checking you out while you go shower and meet Ang at the park. I have a few errands I need to run." She leaned in closer.

"Yep shower; I don't want my nephew touching all of those hussy germs." She cackled.

"Jess…" I groaned.

"Love you baby bro! I'll even send Mike your way after he gets off work!" She kissed my cheek and walked out to the door.

I moaned and flopped back down against the couch when I noticed something shiny on the floor under the table. I lean down and gather the small little thing into my hand.

Upon closer inspection I notice it's a small golden letter B in cursive script. It clearly belongs on some bracelet of sort and I wonder if it came from mystery girl last night.

Maybe it was an initial for her name or a loved one, maybe a boyfriend?

Or perhaps it was just a random letter since females these days liked to do that kind of thing. Countless possibilities ran through my mind as I began gathering my things into my suitcase and set out a few items for my shower.

Seeing that I was running short on time, I quickly showered and threw the charm in my jean pocket. I threw on my favorite red beanie to cover up the mess that was my hair and my favorite pair of converse.

Thanks to Jessica checking me out, all I had to do was drop off my key and leave.

I made it over to the park in less than ten minutes, which was enough time for me to drop off my bag at my apartment.

I still had about 15 minutes until Ang was supposed to arrive and decided to take a breather considering I had been running around most of the morning. I manage to grab my favorite bench that overlooked much of Central Park.

I laid back and sighed. There was a slight chill in the air and the soft breeze blew around me as I looked around. There were a lot of families out here enjoying the beautiful weather.

Dogs ran after little feet, and squeals of laughter rang throughout the air. I felt a slight pang in my chest. I wanted that. A family of my own, my own little boy or girl running around, hell even a little dog or two to keep me company when they were away. I yearned for that, but it all seemed like it was a lot of work.

This was what my life had amounted to.

I looked out into the distance and my mind drifted to the brown haired beauty from last night. I wondered where she lived, what were her interests, goals. I had to shake my head at the thought.

Shit, I didn't even know why she was on my mind, when she was nothing more than a casual fuck and yet my thoughts somehow kept lingering over to her.

I had to get her out of my mind; she was nothing more than a distraction to me. A one night stand woman was not perfect for me and I shouldn't entertain the idea at all. I quickly erased those thoughts from my mind.

Luckily for me, Angela soon made an appearance and so did the little guy in her arms.

Angela still looked the same as when I had first met her; tall, olive toned skin and grey eyes. Her dark locks were much shorter; now hanging in a bob, which I guess was convenient since my nephew had little grabby hands.

I kissed her cheek and a smile broke out on my face as she handled over my nephew. He was wide awake and his blue hued eyes were slowly beginning to transition into a grey reminiscent of his mother. He was the spinning image of his mother but that hair of his though was a completely different story.

Benjamin and I had inherited our father's crazy reddish hair. While Ben's was slightly darker, the red in mine was evident and definitely in Jude's hair. If you hadn't known that Angela was happily married to my brother, you would have sworn that he was mine with the way it stuck p hazardly in the air.

I sat him down on my lap and gestured for Ang to take a seat. She sat down beside me and gave me look that I knew meant that she wanted to say something. I rolled my eyes and gestured for to just get it out.

"Say it Ang, I already know you want to."

"Jess, says you had another lady over last night." She started. "And that you've been avoiding us for the past couple of days at Mama Liz's. Care to explain why?"

"What do you want me to say Ang? That I hate coming over to my own parent's house so I don't have to deal with all the crap you guys give me. That I go out with women occasionally and sleep with them for one night and then sneak out before they awake. Is that what you want to hear?" I breathed out harshly.

"Edward Cullen you know that is not true and you know it. We all just worry about you. Especially Ben, he just hates to admit it. It's been weeks Edward, weeks since you last came over and its taking a toll, you're missing so much. Did you know Jane and Marcus are expecting again?" Angela asked.

"Really?" I gasped. How could I miss out on such important news about my oldest sister?

"Yeah they announced it a little while back. She's about four and a half months along. They didn't want to tell anyone too soon considering the previous complications she had with the twins." Angela admonished. I moved Jude over onto my shoulder as he began chewing on my shirt.

"I can't believe I wasn't there. She could have a least called me." Angela swatted my shoulder lightly.

"She did dummy, but if you would have answered your phone for once, you would have known. She was in tears afterwards."

"Well I'm sorry." I huffed.

"You better be. Marcus, Ben, Mike, and your father nearly came after you after that. You already know it's a bad idea to anger the Cullen women." Angela looked own at her phone. She let out a soft sigh.

"I have to go meet the girls at the wedding dress boutique, you remember his schedule right?" I nodded my head in mock offense.

"I was just checking Edward; she handed over his baby bag and kissed his cheek. It didn't even faze him considering he was making a meal out of my shirt.

I waved goodbye and looked down at my nephew who was giving me a bewildered look.

"You don't care about Uncle Edward's life do you?" I looked down at him as he just blinked up at me and continued to gnaw on my shirt.

"Nah, I didn't think so."

…..

"Here we go again, see this is why I don't come home." I sighed in frustration as my mother tried to corner me. It was the following Sunday and I was over at my grandparents place for the weekly Sunday dinner. It was a huge occasion at our place, filled with aunts, uncles, and cousins galore.

I'd decided to make an appearance considering the agony I was apparently putting my family through, not to mention I hadn't seen most of my family in over a month.

I had barely made it into the house before I was cornered by my sisters wondering where the hell I had been. If I thought my sisters were scary before it was nothing compared to when one was pregnant and extremely hormonal and the other one was the queen Bridezilla herself.

They lectured me for about twenty minutes before I managed to escape their clutches.

I was passed around from family member to family and all the little ones practically tackled me to the floor. Dinner was the same momentous occasion; laughter and constant chatter between everyone and of course the interrogation of Edward's personal life.

I was seriously on the verge of indigestion halfway through dinner and it was only then when everyone settled in for dessert I tried to make my escape.

Of course my mother wouldn't let me go that easily.

I was just about to steal a couple of pieces of Grandma Masen's famous cheesecake when I felt her come up behind me.

"Hi mom." I sighed.

"Well isn't it nice for my youngest to finally make an appearance." She muttered sarcastically.

"Mom, that's unfair and you know it." I sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but can you blame me?" I asked. Her expression changed and her bright green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. My mother barely reached 5'3 so I had to bend down just to rest my head on top of hers.

"Is it wrong for a mother to want so much for her child? I mean look at you brothers and sisters; they're all happy and off doing things and then there's you." She sighed against my chest.

"What about me?" I asked slightly offended.

"It's nothing bad. You're an intelligent, handsome man, who has a lot going on for him. Of course I'm a little biased, but I digress. You have so many wonderful things going on in your life that many others don't, but you just so much like your father sometimes that it's your downfall." She replied.

I thought about what she said for a moment.

At first glance, when you first met my father, you saw a strong intimidating figure.

Six foot five, 220 pounds, with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes. My father had a presence that demanded attention. He is a man of many words and it's was rare that he would ever be at a loss for words.

While he was somewhat sociable in the workplace, he isn't really good at expressing his feelings and often kept himself aloof from other people in outside settings.

Of course that changed when he met the little green eyed brunette who stumbled into his office one morning looking for a job. All it took was a month for my mother to storm into his life and let's just say that the rest is history.

My father worshipped the ground she walked on and that's not to say that she didn't make him work for it, because she did. He just didn't like working for it when he was used to getting anything he wanted.

I may have looked just like my mother sans the hair, but besides that, I was definitely my father's son.

Like him, I didn't express how I felt too often and I was definitely standoffish and hated when things didn't go my way.

It was often my father's downfall when it came to arguing with my mother, always keeping how he truly felt in order to please her and would just let it all build up until he eventually exploded.

It was one thing I admired about him growing but even then it had its limits. I mean I am named after him and yet it was I the **2****nd**born son, not the **1****st** to be named after him.

That's where I sort of differed from him. When I did express myself, I could be extremely stubborn and persistent. When I wanted something to go my way, I would do anything humanly possible to make it possible.

No matter what.

And let's just say that I can be _very persuasive_."

I was broken from those errant thoughts by my mother's voice.

"Back to the land of the living Edward, as I was saying, you are just like your father…" she started but was interrupted by my father's intrusion into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing love? And what are you doing to our son?" He asked leaning into the doorway.

"Apparently, I'm just like you dad." I let my mother go where she walked over and molded herself to my dad's side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well you are my son. I mean you do have the hair." I can see the amusement in his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Just stating the facts, which by the way, when are you going to settle down and make me a grandfather? I'm not getting any younger over here." I rolled my eyes. The man barely looked 40 yet alone 58.

"Not you too dad. This is why I don't bother coming around. Why are you guys always pressuring me to settle down and have kids? You already have three grandkids and one on the way. I don't see you bothering Jess with all of that." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest childishly.

"That baby bro is because I am ENGAGED, the rest is pretty much a given." Jess laughed sticking her head in.

"Ugh go away Jess."

"You're not the boss of me."

"But I'm taller."

"And I'm smarter."

"And who's world?"

"Children!" My mother belted out while my dad just stood there silently laughing to himself. Jessica just rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room where I could hear the cackles and chatter of the rest of our family. My mother turned back to me as if she wanted to say something.

"Just leave it alone. I think I'm going to head out." I pushed myself away from the counter and got up.

"Do you really?" I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I didn't answer her and shrugged my shoulders. She just sighed and walked over to the refrigerator and began setting out a few containers and began putting them into bags.

I began shaking my head vehemently. "Mom you don't have to…" She raised her hand to me.

"Nope, no child or family member of mine will leave this house without taking some stuff to go. Besides you look a little skinny to me anyways." She handed me a few bags and kissed my cheek. I gave my dad a hug and began walking towards the back door. I didn't want to risk seeing the disappointed looks on my families' faces by trying to head out the front.

"Tell them I say goodbye alright?" I didn't wait for a response and headed out into the night.

…..

It was later that week where I was munching on some delicious leftovers, that I felt a small prick in my thigh. I leaned over slightly to see that it was the small charm that I had picked up the following week before and that it had fallen on the couch where I was lying.

I fingered the soft gold B in my hand. I had been so occupied lately that I hadn't gave it much thought, but that wasn't to say that mystery girl who I now called "B" didn't linger in the traces of my mind.

Of course the first thing that popped up in my mind was the sex, because who wouldn't think about it?

I thought about her body being flushed and sweaty underneath me. How her breasts fit perfectly in my hands and her moans seem to be a melody to my ears. It was those kinds of memories that had me hard in a flash and gave my left hand a workout.

It was usual guy stuff.

It was the other stuff that bothered me.

I thought about her beauty; the way her hair seemed dark brown at first, but hidden underneath were various blonde and red hued strands, and those eyes. I don't think I could ever forget those eyes. Dark and alluring with the slightest flecks of green and gold hidden in their depths. They showed every trace of emotion on her face, making her an open book.

I shouldn't have noticed those things, let alone remember them, and yet here I was doing exactly that.

I let out an un-humorous chuckle and threw the charm onto the table.

What was I doing? Why was I letting this one lay get to me?

I mean yes, I wanted to find that one woman I could spend the rest of my life with and bear my children but it was looking like she was nowhere to be found.

I'm Edward fucking Cullen and I didn't let people get under my skin.

Even if a part of me wanted them to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<strong>

**So Edward's quite the contradiction to himself. He wants the perfect girl and yet doesn't want to go after a potentially good thing by working for it.**

**Sorry for the long wait, college is kicking my but and it's only the first semester lol. Hopefully I can update with the next chapter in the next week or so but I make no promises. **

**Until again,**

**Xoxox Sylvia Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A woman has got to love a bad man once or twice in her life to be thankful for a good one._

_-unknown_

Isabella's POV

Ben and Jerry's has been my best friend for the past three weeks.

I'm honestly surprised that most of it hadn't gone to my ass or given me multiple chins reminiscent of Honey Boo Boo's mom.

My routine was pretty much the same.

Wake up, shower, get dressed, go to work, come home, stuff my face, shower, sleep, and do it all again the next day.

Sometimes I didn't know what to do with myself.

As much as I don't want to admit that the whole MG thing didn't mess with my head, I would be lying, because it did.

It wasn't so much that I had slept with him but more so of what I had found out afterwards.

MG had someone and yet he slept with me.

It was the ultimate no no and it made me sick to my stomach.

That of course didn't stop him from consuming my thoughts every minute of the day.

Green eyes that haunted me with sounds of his velvety voice echoing through my head.

So yeah, I was in a bit of a funk because of it.

I just wanted to drink myself into a stupor to forget about it all with my best friend but of course, my best friend was a little pre-occupied.

Don't get me wrong, I'm insanely happy for him, but without him around as much as usual, I was bored.

The perks of having only one friend.

Even my furry little babies couldn't get me out of my funk and I shooed them into my bedroom.

I just couldn't get MG off of my mind and sitting here thinking about him definitely wasn't going to solve the problem. I gave my body a little whiff.

Hmm, first off a shower was definitely needed.

Feeling resigned, I showered and got dressed. I grabbed my keys and decided I would go out and grab myself some coffee and fresh air.

I just hoped I didn't have the same results as last time.

….

"This is ridiculous." I huffed. Of course when I decide to get coffee so does a million other people. Starbucks was incredibly packed as other customers tried to get in from the cool weather.

I have been standing in this line for the past twenty minutes now and it was irritating as hell considering I was only fourth in line. If I wasn't so desperate to get my praised salted caramel mocha, I would have just said screw it and would have found another café to slum.

The barista at the register was a young blonde hair girl who looked no more than eighteen or nineteen and was taking her sweet time taking orders as she tried to flirt aimlessly at the guy in front.

"Can you believe this?" A voice grumbled behind me. I turned around to see a young woman around my age give or take a few years older. She was shifting from foot to foot in annoyance as we stood. Her hair was a dark auburn color and her eyes were a vivid blue. She was maybe a few inches shorter than I was and there was something oddly familiar about her but I just couldn't place her face.

"I know, you think they would at least open up another register or something. " I sighed as the line moved forward.

"Where would the fun be in that?" She replied sarcastically and we both let out a snicker. Much to my relief, another register did open and soon I was holding my delicious coffee and a cream cheese Danish. I managed to grab a seat despite how packed the café was and was far back enough that I would have some privacy and yet not look isolated from everyone.

I was just about to bite down into my Danish when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was the girl behind me in line.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you? There aren't many open seats." She asked. I nodded my head and she sat down across from me with her own coffee and bagel.

"I'm Jessica." She grinned. I tried not to blanch at the name, remembering the bad memories that came along with it. She just smiled and reached out her hand that was adorned with a nice sized engagement ring.

"Isabella, and that is a beautiful ring." I smiled. _I wished I one day would get a ring like that._

"Thank you. My boyfriend, well fiancé now surprised me a couple of weeks ago. We're getting married on March first." She smiled.

"A spring wedding? Isn't that kind of soon?" I asked.

"A little, but I don't want to wait. I mean, I'm not getting any younger."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I took a sip of my coffee, a little shocked at myself that I was actually engaging in casual conversation, let alone with another female.

"Thirty five." She answered and I guess the shock was evident on my face as she didn't appear to be five years away from forty.

"I know shocking right? I got caught up in the corporate world for a while and dating was the last thing on my mind. I met Mike; my fiancee six years ago and here we are. I'm ready to settle down and have kids of my own."

"I definitely admire you on that. I wish I could say the same." I admitted.

"Come on you're what twenty three, twenty four? You have time." Jessica smiled.

"Barely. I just turned twenty eight and no there's no one in my life." I replied bitterly.

"Ah I see. Touchy subject." I nodded my head.

"It's okay, we all have those mistakes, but hey we have to make them if we want to learn from them."

Jessica and I continued to talk for another twenty minutes and I admit it was actually nice to talk to another female. Not to mention it kept my mind off of…well you know who.

Jess as she told me to call her and I exchanged numbers, agreeing to meet up later for drinks.

Feeling a little lighter that day, I headed back into the cool New York air, hoping I could spend the rest of the day without thoughts of the mystery guy with green eyes.

Boy was I wrong.

…..

Two weeks later, I was once again slumming it on my couch with a tub of ice cream and my furry babies at my feet. Dressed in nothing but one of my dad's old shirts and a pair of sweats, my appearance was definitely not going to have me turning any heads any time soon.

MG for the first time wasn't on my mind for the first time in days.

I didn't know if I should be relieved or not.

I was interrupted from my little pity party by a knock on the door.

Looking through the peephole, I was shocked to see who was on the other side.

I opened my door to a pair of curious blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She of all people was the last I'd ever expect to show up at my front door.

"Diego's out doing work, so I thought I'd stop by." Bree began fidgeting in the doorway.

"And you decide to do this now because…" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"Okay look, I know we're not the best of friends." Bree started.

"Since when have we ever been friends? Last time I checked, every time I looked your way you'd give me the bitch brow."

"Look I'm sorry okay. I thought you and Diego were a thing so I put my guard up." She admitted.

"Even after I told you we weren't a thing." I sighed.

"I know, but you two are just so close that I figured you just said that to light a fire under my ass. Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea, I told Diego I was going to try and…" Bree began muttering to herself as she stood there. I sighed and opened the door further.

"Come on in. I have a huge tub of Chunky Monkey with our names written on it and a few episodes of House M.D to go with it." I breathed. Bree was lucky I was in a sullen mood and the fact that I didn't want to be alone, otherwise she would have gotten my pretty beige door slammed in her face.

"Really? This isn't some type of joke?" Bree raised an eyebrow at me skeptically.

"Look I don't offer my hospitality or ice cream to many so consider yourself lucky. Besides, Diego would have my ass if I didn't at least try to like you even if I do think you're stuck up." I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Well that's okay. I still think you're a bit of a bitch." She grinned. My face fell and she began stuttering in place.

"Oh my gosh Tanner, breathe for me. Damn can't take a joke." I muttered to myself pushing a still stunned Bree towards my couch.

…..

"Fuck, look how hot House is. You'd have to be stupid if you didn't think that man is fuckable. A man with intelligence and a no-bull shit attitude. I mean the cane just adds to his appeal." I breathed.

"Uh have you not seen Chase? He's sex on legs and don't even get me started on his accent. No wonder Cameron tried to jump his bones every chance she got." Bree said through a mouthful.

"Yeah only after she realized she couldn't get none from House, besides I don't even think she's on the show anymore."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

"Yeah we should, because if I hear you diss House one more time, I might have to reconsider letting you in my apartment next time." I laughed hearing the doorbell ring.

"Ooh that might be our Chinese food. Your turn remember?" I gestured out my hand. Bree threw me a couple of bills as she snuggled Sampson closer to her chest. I threw the quilt off me and bounced on my heels towards the door as the cool air hit my bare legs.

I was surprised to see that I actually enjoyed her company. She had been a little hesitant and shy at first, but I was surprised to see that Bree and I had a lot in common.

We've been alternating for the month at each other places and I admit she was actually becoming a great friend of mine.

I had actually spoken to her about the whole MG situation and she too agreed that I need to get him off my mind and move on.

Easier said than done.

Ignoring that thought, the doorbell rang again and in my haste to get to the door, I nearly tripped over Hampton who had decided sleeping in front of the door was his new favorite place.

Quickly scooping his little body up, I settled him in his little doggy bed and headed back to the door as the bell rang again.

As I opened the door, I was expected the face of some pimply eyed teenager with our Chinese food.

What I got was the form of MG in all of his glory looking down at me with heated green eyes.

I barely managed to squeak out a response before I slammed the door in his face.

"What the fuck?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Yeah I know I suck at updating. However, I am back now, I really am. Freshman year of college is officially over; its summertime and I am ready to get back into the swing of things.

A little confusion last chapter from a few of you, the Jessica Bella met last chapter is not the same one who cheated with her ex-boyfriend.

Jessica Stanley= home wrecker/ ex best friend who slept with Eric Yorkie

Jessica Cullen= Edward's sister, engaged to Mike Newton

Also for some reason, I do have the habit of going into third person, so if you see any of that just bear with me, we all know whom I'm writing about lol :)

Anyhoo, I know you all are all anxious to see what's been going on in our MG's head. As my gift to you, here is this long chapter of our MG ….Here's Edward's side of things.

* * *

><p>Recap of Chapter 6 (BPOV)…<p>

_Ignoring that thought, the doorbell rang again and in my haste to get to the door, I nearly tripped over Hampton who had decided sleeping in front of the door was his new favorite place._

_Quickly scooping his little body up, I settled him in his little doggy bed and headed back to the door as the bell rang again._

_As I opened the door, I was expected the face of some pimply eyed teenager with our Chinese food._

_What I got was the form of MG in all of his glory looking down at me with heated green eyes._

_I barely managed to squeak out a response before I slammed the door in his face._

_"What the fuck?"_

**Chapter 7**

_The art of love is largely the art of persistence. _

_-Albert Ellis_

**Edward's POV**

"Fuck!" I muttered out loud as she slammed the door in my face. I definitely wasn't expecting that, but I didn't think she would react too well either.

Hearing some arguing erupt from the other side of the door and not expecting a nice hello anytime soon, I slid down the wall and wondered where in the hell had it all gone wrong.

…...

_2 months earlier…_

"Are you even listening to me Edward?" Jane asked waving something sparkly in my face. I shook my head blindly and looked up to see that she along with Jessica, Angela, Grammy Cullen and my mother were giving me strange looks.

"I'm sorry what were you saying" I shook my head again to clear my thoughts.

"I said, I was thinking about going commando for the wedding, you know just in case Marcus wants to cop a feel at the reception." She said in a calm tone.

"Sis, what the fuck?" I winced as my mother swatted at me with the end of a dish rag.

"That's what you get for not listening to us when we're talking to you." Jess rolled her eyes.

"We were asking your opinion on place settings." She gestured to the random pieces of fabric across the table.

"They all look the same to me." I huffed.

"No they're not; look this is beige, that one is a cream color and ooh this is oatmeal." Jessica grinned.

"Jess, you do realize that those are all the same color right?" She huffed loudly at me.

"No they aren't, you don't know anything!"

"If I don't know anything, then why am I here?" I asked back crossing my hands over my chest defensively.

"The guys were busy and your father refuses to participate; stating that all the man's job is to just show up." My mother sighed as she pulled ten or twelve wedding books from the floor.

On that note, I think it's my cue to leave.

"I don't think so, besides we may need your opinion on something later and I need someone to keep an eye on the twins." Jane asked.

"But..." She saw the hesitance in my eyes and began blinking her big blue eyes at me quickly.

"Please baby bro, besides you know the girls have missed their Uncle."

"Why, Benji is here all the time." I dodged another swat from my mother and her dish rag.

Fuck that shit hurt.

"Fine!" I raised my hands in surrender. I loved my nieces Chelsea and Renata, I truly did, but they were bad as hell and often left a room in shambles when left alone.

"Ooh take Jude with you too." Angela grinned handing over the little chubby baby who immediately latched onto my tie with his sticky hands. I sighed and kissed his forehead.

"No wonder you want me around, I'm here to play babysitter."

"Hey you're free labor, now shoo; we have some planning to do." With a dismissive wave, I headed upstairs into the playroom where I could hear their little voices hollering at one another.

Sure enough once I opened the door, the room was a mess. Toys were strewn everywhere and clothes littered the furniture. The two little suspects in question were standing on two chairs facing one another; their faces bright red as they argued over who was going to be the princess in whatever game they had decided to play.

From the way their little fists were balled at their sides, I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. It was better that I tried to resolve it before it reached its climax.

Settling Jude on the floor against a baby pillow and making sure he was in no danger of toppling over onto his face, I turned back to my nieces who still hadn't realized that I was in the room.

"Girls what's the problem?" They finally realized I was in the room and turned to me with big wet eyes.

Both girls were identical in every sense of the word. Jet-black hair and dark blue eyes, right down to the missing teeth in the front of their mouths.

"Uncle Edward, Ren won't let me be princess!" Chelsea hollered despite the fact I was less than a foot away from her.

"No Uncle Edward, I have the princess dress so I should be the princess." Renata defended.

Oh the problems of eight year olds these days.

"Why can't you both be princesses? " They both seemed to ponder it for a moment. Ren spoke first.

"I guess we can both be princesses." They both grinned.

Thank god, crisis resolved.

"But you have to be the prince Uncle Edward." They screamed.

"Oh no, I don't think so." I began backing up. They both ran up to me and each grabbed a leg and began blinking those damn bright blue eyes up at me.

Fuck my life.

"Fine, but I draw the line at makeup. I'm already pretty enough." I joked.

The two of them kept me running around the room for at least an hour and a half. My partner in crime had fallen asleep on me thirty minutes ago and I wanted nothing more than to do the same and zonk out as well beside him.

After another fifteen minutes of playing, I toppled to the floor.

"Okay okay, Uncle Edward is tired." I moaned. I felt like I just finished a strenuous workout. Eight year olds were tough.

"Aww" the both of them whined before throwing themselves on each side of me and resting their heads on my shoulder.

"Uncle Edward," Renata sighed against my chest.

"Yeah Ren?" I replied.

"Why aren't you married?" I looked over at her with a surprised expression that quickly morphed into one of suspicion. I figured Jane had put her up to this but when I looked into her eyes, I saw nothing but pure curiosity. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

To explain this to a pair of eight year olds….was going to be very interesting.

"Um, I guess I just haven't met the right woman yet."

Or maybe I had…

"Well what kind of girl are you looking for?" Chelsea chirped in. Now I was for sure that Jane had put the both of them up to it.

"What are you two up to? What's with all of these questions?" The twins looked at each other before both looking back at me.

"Well we might have heard Mama talking to Grammy Liz on the phone last night." Renata answered sheepishly.

"You do realize that you shouldn't eavesdrop right?"

"Yes Uncle Edward, we know." The replied simultaneously, pouting at being in trouble.

"So what were they talking about?" I asked. "But you just said that it's wrong to eavesdrop." Their brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well I say a lot of things, but bear with me just this once." I gestured for one of them to continue.

"Well Mama was telling Grammy Liz about daddy sometimes being a one pump chump, whatever that means and shopping for…" I stopped Renata right there, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, a habit I picked up from my father.

"About me. What did she say about me?" I sighed; I did not need to know about my sister's sex life.

That shit was just gross.

"Oh yeah, Mama was telling Grammy Liz that she thought she had found a new lady friend for you." I held back a groan.

My mom and sister were back to their old tricks.

"Grammy said that she didn't know about setting you up, but that since she wants a grandbaby it makes it okay." Chelsea added.

"Do you want a grandbaby Uncle Edward? Is that why Mama wants to find you a lady friend?" Ren added in.

Fuck, I was on the verge of a migraine.

"Uh no I don't, and I think that's enough questions for right now, don't you think? No more talking about my love life or lack thereof. Now let's gets up and get this room clean before Grammy Liz gets us with her dishrag." I muttered getting up, my bones aching in protest as I moved.

Fuck, I was getting old.

"But Uncle Edward..."

"No buts girls, besides it looks like little J woke up and I don't think Uncle Benjamin and Aunt Ang would appreciate him chewing on Barbie parts." I quickly hurried over and removed the offending Barbie leg from his hand in which he showed his displeasure by wailing loudly.

"Clean this mess up and I'll see if I can sway your mom in letting me take you girls out for ice cream." The girls giggled and began throwing their toys in the toy chest in the corner of the room.

I headed downstairs with Jude on my hip and towards the kitchen where I could overhear them once again talking about my love life. Currently Jess was giggling about my latest conquest aka Mystery girl and for some reason felt, myself become quite irritated.

Sure enough as I came into the kitchen, I could see that all the wedding books had been pushed aside and they were now sipping on glasses of red wine sans Jane and Angela. I quickly turned my nephew over to his mother and turned my attention to the source of my problems.

The anger must have been apparent on my face because they all sighed and sat their glasses down on the table. They gave each other a calculating look before looking like kid who had gotten their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Edward we..." I cut my sister off as I bellowed.

"Here we go again. You guys just won't learn now will you? Can't you guys leave my personal life alone? Do you know the girls heard you two gossiping? Talking about "I have a new lady friend for him" or "Grammy Liz wants a grandbaby."" I said in a girly childlike voice.

"Edward we are just trying to help." My mother sniffled.

Fuck here come the tears.

I don't do tears.

"Shit mom, why can't you understand that I don't want your help and none of yours either. Haven't you realized that this is why I don't come around as much anymore? You all are driving me up the wall. You guys just don't know when to butt out. Tell the twins I'm sorry, and I'll take them out another day." I grabbed my keys off the counter and headed out the door ignoring their protests.

When was I going to get a break?

-WLTYAS-

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?" My business partner and longtime friend Tia growled at me. I shook my head and fought a smirk as she rolled her hazel eyes at me.

I admit Tia was very easy on the eyes. Tall, olive toned from her Egyptian heritage and exotic features to kill, I admit there might have been something there, if she hadn't slammed my head in the sand when we were five for pulling her ponytail. Not to mention she was married to another one of our friends Brady who wouldn't hesitate to kick my ass if I ever tried something.

And he wasn't even needed as Tia herself often called me out on my bullshit.

"Edward you need to focus. I need you to run a few errands for me, before meeting with a client at three."

"Since when am I an errand boy? I thought that's what we hired people for." I winced as she grabbed my ear harshly earning a nice "fuck" to fall from my lips.

"Okay, okay you win." I moaned rubbing my ear as she let it go with a triumph.

I swear the women I associate myself with are psychos.

"Nice for you to agree. If you had let me finish without bitching and moaning, you would know that these errands are actual mini meet and greets with potential clients of ours Mr. CEO. That is your job remember?" I sighed and nodded my head in defeat.

"Here's your itinerary that I had the assistant make up and I expect you back here at three for the meeting." Tia added.

"Fine." I shrugged. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Edward are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You've been a little more distracted than normal, I mean I've been hearing it around the office, but I thought it was just usual office chatter, but even I've noticed you've been a little out of it lately." Tia wondered.

"No I'm fine." I replied.

I wasn't.

I felt like shit and have so for the past two weeks. At the moment I wasn't on speaking terms with my family, we had three big deals coming up in less than a month, and I couldn't get the woman with the beautiful brown eyes out of my head.

So no, I definitely wasn't fine. But I couldn't let her know that.

I was Edward Cullen after all and I had a reputation to uphold.

"Are you sure? Because I…" I cut her off.

"Yes I'm fine. Now let it go. I guess I must be on my way since apparently I have a lot of things to do." I replied, ignoring her incredulous expression as I grabbed my suit jacket and briefcase.

I walked through the office, ignoring the curious stares of my workers as I headed towards the elevator. I glanced around the room as usual, my glance lingering a little more than usual on the new receptionist we'd hired.

She was typing away on the computer, probably surfing away on FB instead of doing something productive. I could tell she wasn't doing anything by the way she was globing away on some gum as her smacks echoed throughout the room. She was tanned but not overly so, her face heavily caked with makeup. Her hair fell over her shoulders and looked over processed but I admit it was an alluring shade of brown that appeared so familiar to me.

"Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" the receptionist asked in a high-pitched voice, that I knew wasn't her normal speaking voice.

"Uh no, Sasha is it?" I replied. She just cackled.

Yes cackled.

I didn't know that I had said anything funny but to her I guess I did. Her laugh was incredibly annoying.

A mix between Fran Dresher and Mrs. Doubtfire.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, let me know if you need something." She smiled at me, twirling a strand of her hair around a long red fingernail that looked like a claw on her hand.

I wondered if she knew she had lipstick on her teeth as well, but I digress. I just nodded my head, earning a sticky wink from her as I nearly ran towards the elevator.

…...

The first meeting wasn't so bad nor was the second. I had just finished meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Cope, a lovely couple in their sixties who were looking to advertise their expanding bakery to other parts of the city and New Jersey.

They didn't ask for much, just a simple and productive way of getting their bakery out there. Mr. Cope was an easygoing man, which was hard to say for Mrs. Cope who kept looking at me through a pair of huge coke bottle glasses, making her eyes look twice as large than they already were.

Not to mention they were a dark brown color. They weren't as vibrant as and as milky, but dark enough that it made you wondered if her pupils were there.

She asked many questions and was very straight to the point. Her eyes were full of mischief that reminded me of the stubbornness that were hidden in...

"Mr. Cullen, I think I would definitely like to set another meeting up with you so we can make some arrangements." Mr. Cope grinned at me, flashing a nice set of pearly white teeth that may or may not have been dentures.

Shit, had I zoned out again?

Fuck this wasn't good, I'd probably just missed out on some very important details. I just smiled back in response and prayed to whoever was up there for not royally screwing this shit up. I scrubbed my hands down my face.

What was wrong with me? I needed to focus. I didn't get to where I am by not paying attention and I lately I seemed not to be doing much of that.

After saying our goodbyes, I realized that I had just about an hour before I had to meet with my last potential client and thought I'd treat myself to some BCD. "Big caffeinated drink".

Luckily, Starbucks was just down the block as they were found on nearly every corner. I quickly headed inside to get away from the chill in the air and was surprised to see that it was fairly empty considering it was reaching lunchtime on a usually busy Monday afternoon.

I ordered what I always got, a double tall nonfat sugar free 180 vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso to keep me going with some nonfat whip cream.

Yeah I knew I was a bit of a diva when it came to my drink, but when I wanted something; I wanted it done the right way.

After getting my drink, which I sent, back twice after not being done properly, I settled myself down at a table and began playing on my phone. I'd killed 45 minutes alone playing _temple run_ and after been killed for the fifth time in a row, I was just about to give up when I spotted a petite brunette waiting in line.

The usual lunch rush had finally come in and it was no surprise to see that she was dressed in workout attire considering there was a gym just across the street. She had one earphone in and was slightly bouncing on her feet as she waited somewhat impatiently.

I instantly knew it wasn't MG as the woman was shorter and larger up top, but it definitely didn't stop my perusal of the girl.

It was somewhat strange actually. I usually didn't go for brunettes. Sans Angela and MG, I usually won't pursue after them. I usually went for blondes and redheads, as they were a little easier (no offense) to get into my bed.

After she got her drink, she headed over to the counter where various creams and sugars were set out. Before she could even pick up the pitcher of cream to add to her drink, I was beside her.

"Hello." She startled for a moment and looked up at with wide blue eyes. Definitely not brown. "Hi." She smiled back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." I gave her my signature EC smirk to which her eyes slightly glazed over.

Yeah I was that good. Sometimes my looks were used to my advantage. I held out my hand.

"Masen and you are..." I never used my real name with the woman I slept with. It made things easier that way. She put her hand in mine, "Maggie." She grinned.

"We'll Maggie; I do believe it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I smiled as she took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

"No I think the pleasure is all mine." She grinned and I noticed that she pushed out her cleavage a little further.

"Excuse me Maggie, I don't usually do this but you a very pretty and I just had to come over." I laid it on pretty thick as she giggled at me.

"Do you think that I could possibly take you out for a drink sometime? A real drink and none of this caffeinated stuff." Maggie still didn't say anything but continued nodding her head; I took that as a good sign.

"Could I have your number?" I asked which is what I should have done long ago in the first place. I handed her a pen from my jacket pocket, gave it to her and watched as she scribbled her number sloppily on the side of my cup.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that I had about ten minutes to make it down the block to meet my next client.

"I have to go. Until again, pretty Maggie." I winked at her and left, using my peripheral to see that she was still standing in the same place, bouncing on her feet more prominently.

Bingo.

At least if I couldn't get her out my head the old fashion way, I was going to find someone who could.

-WLTYAS-

"So how about we head someplace else?" I whispered in her ear.

Just as I had asked about a week and a half ago, I had called Maggie out for a drink. Drinks turning into dancing and dancing turned into groping and that into well…you know.

Maggie was a means to an end, just fucking.

I knew that as much as she did.

I needed a release and I was going to get it by any means necessary.

Dragging Maggie through the night to one of my "sleepover" spots. I pressed Maggie against the wall and began nibbling on her neck, to which I got a throaty moan as I pressed her harder against the wall.

Within moments, clothes were thrown everywhere and Maggie was underneath me.

I knew Maggie was becoming attached to me, and I was trying to avoid it as much as possible. Her emotions were getting involved and that was a major issue for me. Usually there was something there but lately it was just a way to release my frustration and the ache in my dick.

She was scratching and mewling at my back searching for some type of friction and I noticed that I hadn't entered her yet but I couldn't bring myself to move.

I was afraid to admit it, but I felt disgusted with myself every time I slept with her.

I was there physically but never mentally. As she moaned out in pleasure, I would find myself making comparisons.

Maggie smelled of sugar and pineapples; something too sweet that messed with my concentration. Her breasts were overly large and not the perky handful that my hands ached to wrap themselves around. Her belly button pierced and the feeling of her bare down there, making me feels like some sick pervert, but sex was sex right?

Ignoring my traitorous thoughts, I lined myself between her thighs and for the tenth time this month felt myself get lost.

…

As I walked back to my apartment, I felt different. As per my usual routine, I left a small but brief thanks on a piece of paper and snuck off into the night as I had work the next morning. It was late, almost reaching three and I knew I was going to suffer in the morning when I had to be at work for eight o clock sharp or Tia would kick my ass for sure.

Fifteen minutes later, I stumbled into my apartment nearly having a heart attack at the large form of my brother on the couch who looked at me through sleepy eyes.

"You're lucky I'm tired, because I was going to kick your ass." Benjamin yawned turning off the television.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You know where the guest room is." I sighed and headed towards my own bedroom. Suddenly feeling like my eyelids weighed a ton of bricks; I collapsed on top of the covers not even bothering to change out of my clothes.

"Rise and shine motherfucker." Benjamin laughed in my ear. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach as tried to get away from my annoying brother's voice.

"Go away Benj," I peeked through hooded eyes to look at my alarm clock and see that it was HOLY SHIT ten after twelve. I was late!

I shot out of bed and somehow managed to get my legs tangled in my sheets and plummeted towards the floor.

All I could see was my brother peeking off the edge of the bed as he laughed his ass off.

Bastard.

"I do not see how my pain is funny. Not to mention I'm late." I moaned.

"Well you better be lucky I called Tia then or your ass would be grass right now." Benjamin hopped off the bed and reached out his hand to help pull me up.

"Damn Ginger you look like shit." I groaned as he called me my dreaded childhood nickname.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, and dumbass your hair is red too." I huffed. I settled myself on the edge of the bed and rested my head in my hands.

"Touché. Now would you like to explain to me why instead of spending time with my beautiful wife and even more handsome son, I'm here with your stupid behind?" He asked, narrowing his blue eyes at me angrily.

"You tell me?" I retorted.

"You're just lucky Dad didn't come and I did. Mom's been worried sick and so have the girls and let's just say that you are on the top of his shit list for making his girls sad." He answered.

"Well that's just perfect." I groaned.

"Seriously man, what's going on with you? I've never seen you like this before." Benjamin replied and I saw nothing but pure concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"No you're not and don't feed me that crap either. I want to know what's going on with you and I want answers now!" he demanded. I sighed. My brother was just as stubborn as I was and I knew there was no way he'd leave until I gave him the answers he wanted.

Feeling that I had no other option, I told him everything that had occurred up to this point.

The restaurant, meeting and sleeping with MG, the crap at home, and my arrangement with Maggie. When I was finished, I was panting in exhilaration. Benjamin looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I demanded. He continued to blink at me for a moment.

"Whoa bro, you are in deep shit."

"Well thanks Benj, you are being really helpful at the moment." I groaned.

"So long story short, you're mad at the family because they keep meddling in your personal life which is completely understandable. You met a chick at a restaurant, had sex with her, in which she must have rocked your world considering you can't get her out of your head. You don't know her name, don't have a number and you're currently sleeping with some chick named Maggie who reminds you of the said girl you slept with. Man you really are screwed." I just shrugged.

"Shit I think I need a beer." Benjamin got up and headed to the kitchen, quickly returning with two bottles of beers. He handed one to me and flopped back down on the bed beside me.

"This just isn't me. I can't seem to get this girl out of my head. I swear I can see her everywhere, smell her scent in the air. I can't even seem to think straight without some memory of her popping up. You know me Benj, I'm not the one to get all mushy over a girl and yet I can't help it." I admitted.

"Looks like to me, that you've finally met your match. Whoever this chick is, I give kudos to, because it seems like she has you by the balls. Now you're complaining because you're feeling all these changes, and Mr. CEO here doesn't like it." Ben stated.

"I guess, but that doesn't exactly get her out my mind." I huffed. Benjamin whacked me on the back of my head.

"What the hell man?"  
>"Do something about it!" he nearly screamed at me.<p>

'What do you mean?"

"Well obviously you can't get her out of your head, so why not try and go after the girl yourself." He suggested.

"I can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"First off it's stalkerish, second how am I supposed to find her? NYC isn't exactly that small." I retorted.

"How you're the CEO of a multi- million cooperation baffles me. Edward use your brain. If you met her as a waitress at a restaurant, don't you think you should go back to the restaurant where you saw her?" He added.

Huh, he had a point. Why hadn't I thought of that before, but it seems a little too much work for my liking.

"Benjamin, I don't know." I started and he shook his head at me.

"I swear I was the one blessed with the brains." Benjamin huffed.

"So are you suggesting that I got the beauty?" I smirked.

"Hell no, look at this face. I'm gorgeous. I'm the original mix of genes and you came afterwards, but anyways, just go for it. Either it works or it doesn't. You never know until you try."

"You're right."

"Duh tell me something I don't know." Ben smirked running his hands through is hair.

"Well I got to go bro, and I hope this works out for you."

"Thanks Benj, do you mind not telling Angela anything about this, within reason though?" I asked.

"You know I can't keep things from my wife, but I'll give you some time and do me a favor. Call Mom soon will you? She's running us all crazy claiming, she lost her baby boy or whatever and she's driving me up the wall. Do it soon please? Dad just sent me a text saying if you don't hurry up and ease mom's worries, he's going to kick your ass and you know that man has some big feet." Benjamin grinned wickedly.

"Benj you suck." I laughed.

"No but Angela does." I cringed in response. "You hang around Jacob too much and gross, she's like a sister to me, I didn't have to know all of that." I huffed.

"Bye Ginger!" he screamed while laughing, closing the door behind him.

I flopped back down against my bed and sighed. I guess in a way, Benjamin was right, The only way I was going to get her out of my head was to do something about it. I hated dealing with the ifs and wouldn't know until I got my answers.

I, Edward Cullen had to swallow my pride and admit that I was pining after a one-night stand.

This was the biggest challenge I'd ever faced and I do like challenges but not of this variety.

The challenge to find MG and see if there was more to her.

I mean there had to be a reason I was attracted to her sans sex right?

I was a man on a mission to get what I want and I always get what I want by any means necessary.

I immediately started coming up with a plan, but first I needed to pacify another brunette in my life and her large footed red haired husband.

-WLTYAS-

"I can't believe you're dragging me here with you again." Jake whined.

"Dude as my best friend, you're supposed to help me." I continued.

"And I have, but this is our fourth time this week we've been here and I'm tired of ordering the same thing."

"Well don't order the same thing then." I retorted.

"Kind of hard, when everything else is made with stuff I don't eat." He poked at his steak again.

Jake may have had a point. As I looked around room, that had become my safe place for the past two weeks.

After my talk with Benjamin, I've been coming over to Fergusons' every single night.

Every night I came and no luck. She was never here.

I wondered if she worked the day shift while I worked, which to ease my worry, I sent Jacob or sometimes Vanessa to be my eyes and ears but nothing. I admit I was beginning to lose hope.

All I needed was a name, number; something. Anything I could use as a basis.

I had been coming here so long that I was beginning to remember the waitresses by name. Of course, I had to switch up sections as not to cause any suspicion but I had been through nearly half of the wait staff sections but none were my MG.

It wasn't by pure luck the next night that I ended up in the section with the dark skinned man; I had spotted her with all those weeks ago. It wasn't much but it was something. I knew I had to approach this carefully without raising any flags. I wasn't sure if he had noticed I was coming here all the time, but I had to watch my tail. I had no time for making any mistakes.

"So the next night, I dragged Jake and Vanessa out once again to help me act out my plan. I made sure to sit into his section and patiently waited until he came over to our table.

Time to see if my plan would actually work and if I could get any information out of him.

"What would you like to order?" He asked. I read his nametag. Diego. I gave a quick glance over to Vanessa. I was using her, as my buffer as coming from a sweet woman like herself wouldn't cause any alarm.

"Um yes, I think we will all like to start off with a round of Caesar salads." She grinned. "No problem." Diego responded, writing our order down on his notepad. I nodded at her to continue.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked sweetly. Diego nodded his head.

"One of your fellow servers helped me at one of my parties I had catered here and I just wanted to thank her. I can't remember her name but if I gave you a description of her, do you think you could help me?" Vanessa grinned.

"I guess, sure why not."

"Brunette, brown eyes, petite, very pale…" He shook his head.

"Well that could be many people here that fit that description." Diego admitted.

Fuck! That was not what I wanted to hear right now.

"The only person I can even think of is my friend Isabella, and I know for sure she doesn't do the catering gigs. I can ask around if you want." Diego suggested. We all just nodded our heads as he left to put in our orders.

An Isabella eh? I made notice to save that name just in case for future reference but I still felt like I failed.

I just wasn't getting anywhere.

This just had to work out, I know it did.

-WLTYAS-

"You look nice in a suit, baby bro." Jessica grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I know this." I winced as the seamstress poked me with a pin. I think she did that on purpose.

"Serves you right." She grinned.

"Damn we look hot." Benjamin roared, bumping fists with Marcus and my Dad who was making faces at Jude as he sat on Jess's lap.

We were all getting our tuxedos fitted for the wedding and it was the first time in a while that I had been surrounded by family. I admit we weren't on the best of terms, but it was better than usual and I didn't have my dad breathing down my neck to make things right.

I was still a little bummed about not finding my mystery girl yet and I'm sure it was evident all over my face. I was just tired both mentally and physically. Ben was the only one who knew of my predicament and I could see his concern for me written on his face.

After being further poked and prodded by the seamstress, I was back in my regular clothes. I had barely sat down beside Jessica, before she handed over my nephew and was out the door yapping away on the phone to someone.

As per usual, he latched onto some part of my shirt and began gnawing on it. When Benjamin was finished, I handed him over and began dabbling at the large drool stain on the front of my grey shirt.

"Sorry man, I think he's hungry." Benjamin apologized pulling out a bottle from a diaper bag and putting it into his mouth to which he began sucking happily.

"No problems man, he's just lucky that he's my nephew, so it's all good." I looked out the window where Jess was still yapping way on the phone, a huge grin on her face.

"She seems excited. I wonder who she's speaking to." I wondered aloud.

"Some chick she met at a coffee shop, a Bella something." Mike added from his perch on the platform.

For some reason that name clicked in my head a bit. Didn't that Diego guy mention his friend's name was Isabella? Could that be the same person? A nickname perhaps?

Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe not. But I was going to find out. Three minutes later, Jess came back in the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Ooh you guys are almost done, thank god. Ooh I need to make another appointment for the girls who couldn't make the first meeting." She threw her heavy ass purse, phone, and keys into my lap. If I weren't covering my balls, I would be in incredible pain right now.

"Jess what the hell?" I huffed.

"Oh suck it up." Jessica growled, heading towards the back of the store.

It took a moment to register in my mind, that Jess's phone was still unlocked. The recent calls button taunted me. I definitely didn't want to invade her privacy but this mysterious Bella person seemed a little too good to be true. Using her large purse as a blocker of sorts, I quickly glanced at the number, and memorized it just as Jess came back.

We quickly said our goodbyes, and I hurried home, earning a worried glance from my family at my sudden departure.

Fortunately for me, I remembered the number, the sad part was that I couldn't remember the last number exactly and was stuck between two numbers.

I was screwed once again. But somehow, there must have been someone up there looking out for me because between both the numbers I found five residences that it linked back to, and coincidently all the names started with Isabella.

If anyone had known what I was doing, I'm sure I'd be locked up somewhere. This was some level ten-stalker shit and I realized that I must have seriously lost it.

If only people knew that Forbes most hottest bachelors and CEO of one of the most top advertising companies was pining and stalking after a one-night stand, it would be the end of me.

But now I didn't care, I was too close to turn around and I had to finish. Printing out the addresses, I set it aside for another day in hopes I was getting closer to my mystery girl.

…...

"Please let this be here, please." I muttered under my breath. This was my last stop. After four miss tries with one being married, one dead, one no longer living in the state, and one a man, I was at my wits end.

A Ms. Isabella Swan was my last resort in hopes that she was the girl who had turned my world around that night. If this wasn't her, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself.

I was already crazy for even going through all of this, who knows what I would feel like after that.

Sighing, I knew I just had to get this over with. Luckily, for me she lived in one of the apartment complexes that didn't have a doorman or required you being buzzed up. That would have just made my life harder than it already was.

Her apartment was on the twelfth floor and I took the stairs to calm myself down as I felt like I was on the verge of having a heart attack.

So many what ifs were going around in my head. What if this wasn't her, what if it was. So many possibilities and only one way to find out. I finally made it up on her floor and headed towards her door. I could hear noise from the other side and I hoped that she was on the other side.

I knocked on the door gently and didn't hear a response. I knocked on the door harder. I heard a muffled response and was just about to knock on the door again when it swung open.

I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me. It was her. My brown eyed, sweet smelling, mystery girl. She was even more beautiful than I had remembered. I felt frozen. I couldn't move or speak and from the wide-eyed expression on her face, neither could she.

Just as I had finally mustered up enough courage to mutter a response, the door was slammed in my face.

This brings us to now.

Here I am, after weeks and weeks of searching, I had finally found her and I got a door slammed in my face, but what did I expect?

I would have done the same thing if some stranger had appeared on my doorstep as well.

I was just so tired and frustrated. I must have sat there for another ten minutes, until the door creaked open once more and I was met with a pair of confused brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<strong>

**Next chapter we'll be back with Bella. What is she going to do?**

**We're looking at an every other week schedule so that I can update my other stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!  
><strong>

**xoxo Sylvia Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**I want you all to keep a few things in mind; my characters are not perfect. They are real people (Fictional, but you get the idea) and structured that way because of the life experiences they dealt with. **

**Isabella will jump to conclusions easily because she's been hurt so many times. You have to remember that she's been cheated on in every relationship she's had, so when anything doesn't go as planned or she's sees something she automatically thinks of the worst. She's stubborn right now so she's going to be set in her ways. She's not perfect and she has a lot of growing to do but don't fault her for her way of thinking. **

**Edward isn't used to chasing after anything. He's been like that all of his life. He is truly his father's son. He has a hard time dealing with his emotions, tries to avoid it at all costs, and doesn't like when things don't go his way. Edward's irrational right now because of the way he's feeling because he's not used to feeling that way so he'll do and say anything to try to get the girl.**

**A lot of you are worried about Maggie….well I'm not going to reveal anything so you will just have to wait and see how she plays into the story, whether it's big or small.**

**Enough with my rambling, here's the next chapter which is on the short side, but here we get to see Isabella's side of things and will continue to next chapter were we get both POVS. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"_Never love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary."_

**-Oscar Wilde**

**Isabella's POV****:**

Fuck! What was he doing out there?

The one person I dared not to think about and yet seemed to consume my every thought was right outside my door**. **

And what did I do?

I slammed the door in his face.

I had every right though, who in the hell did he think he was showing up on my doorstep like that?

How did he even get my address? I didn't know that I had left a paper trail somehow leading him to my apartment.

"Bella, Bella what's taking so long?" I heard Bree holler from the living the living room. "Is it our food? Do you need more money?" she asked.

"Uh no, just give me a moment okay?" Okay Bella, think. Just think.

The person you've been practically drooling over for the past couple of months is right outside your door.

Not only that but he looks like sex on legs and you just want to jump him and ride him reverse cowgirl style.

And there went my hoo ha.

The way I saw it, I only had two options here.

I could just ignore the fact that he was probably still outside my door waiting for me to come back or I could just go back to my comfortable couch with Bree and drool over the hot ill-tempered doctor.

I definitely didn't want to deal with the latter.

Come on Swan, you are better than this. Woman up.

Ignoring my inner panic and wondering where in the hell my common sense had gone, I creaked the door open.

Sure enough, he was sitting beside my door with his head in his hands. He looked up at me as the door opened and I almost found myself entranced by those green eyes of his as he stood up and leaned his body against the wall as he faced me.

I almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

And then for some reason I felt a lot of anger surge throughout my body.

Anger for making me feel this way about him when he was nothing but a cheater and the audacity of somehow finding me.

"What in the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind showing up on my doorstep like that?" I barked out.

"I..I" he stuttered pushing away from the wall. I watched as his hands and began tugging at the strands.

I definitely liked it better when my hands did that…. but no…no I needed to focus.

"I had to see you." MG breathed, stepping closer.

"See me? You don't even know me to show up like this." He stepped closer to me. If this were anyone else, I'd probably be screaming bloody murder and using what little strength I had to push him away from me.

"You're Isabella; you're the brown eyed woman from the restaurant who captured my attention that night. The woman I danced with, intrigued me with her snarky but cute remarks, and then shared an incredible night with. So tell me I don't know you." He said with so much emotion in his voice that it nearly made my knees weak.

Thank goodness, I had the door for support.

As much as I wanted to believe his words, and deep in my heart I seemed to, my mind thought otherwise.

I was not going to be made a fool again.

"No.. I mean I don't even know you. I…I don't even know your name and… What we had was just a fling." I replied in a monotone voice that sounded foreign to my ears. "I mean, I don't even know your name and I don't know how you found me, but please leave." I urged, trying to look at anything but the beautiful face before me.

"Isabella please." He urged. "I can see it on your face, you know you don't want me to leave and you know it." MG pleaded. I shook my head.

"Sorry please go before I call the cops, please." I ignored the crestfallen look on his face and quietly closed the door. I kept my face pressed against the cool wood of the door until I was sure I could hear his footfalls no longer outside the door.

When I heard another knock on the door, I was glad to see that it was in fact the deliveryman with our food. I quickly paid for our food and my legs felt like they were made out of lead and I walked back into the living room.

When I came back to the couch, Bree was putting in the second disc of our house marathon.

"Jesus what took so long? I thought the delivery guy tried to grab you are something." She giggled digging into one of the cartons as I handed the bag over.

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

My stomach was in knots and I just felt like puking. From my peripheral, I saw Bree set down her food, turn off the television and focus her attention on me.

"Bella are you sure you are okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I could hear the concern in her voice. I took a moment to look at Bree.

Could she possibly be the girl friend that I could confide in without it kicking me in the ass? She was dating my best friend after all and he did tend to have a good judge of character.

Besides it wasn't like she could steal a nonexistent boyfriend right.

"If I told you something, would you keep it just between us? That means no telling Diego because I know he'll overreact." I asked. She looked at me with wide blue eyes and nodded her head eagerly.

"Remember no telling Diego." I pushed.

"My lips are sealed, now dish." She gave me a two-finger salute.

I then proceeded to tell her all about that night involving my mystery guy and how he approached me. How our bodies moved in harmony on the dance floor and how it led to one of the most passionate nights I had ever had. How he had made me feel as if I were this passionate succubus when he took me and how I had cowardly snuck out that night ashamed of my behavior.

I told Bree about how he consumed my thoughts and how I felt like I was seeing him everywhere I went. That he had taken complete control over my senses. I then told her about how I seen him in the park with the beautiful dark haired woman and baby that looked just like him. I then concluded telling her how just a few moments ago, it was him that sat outside my doorstep asking for a chance with me, ending my story with me telling him to go away or face the cops for trespassing.

Once I was finished retelling my story, I was nearly panting. Bree didn't say anything.

"Um wow." She shook her head.

"Uh a little feedback would be appreciated." I pushed. She handed me one of the cartons of fried rice.

"You need that more than I do." She twirled a dark strand around a finger.

"Now you want me to be completely honest right?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"You sure?" I nodded my head again.

"Well quite frankly both of you seem to be idiots." Bree grinned.

"Okay…wait what? How am I an idiot? I didn't even do anything." I defended.

"Exactly, you kinda put yourself in this situation. If you had just been straightforward and said that "oh this is just going to be a onetime thing, no strings attached kind of deal" and hadn't ran out on him in the middle of the night, maybe you could have left an explanation and he wouldn't have showed up like that on your doorstep. I mean you guys didn't even know each other's names, which in my opinion is very important before deciding to spread your legs to the high heavens don't you think?" Bree stated through a mouthful of orange chicken.

"Well that's blunt." I huffed.

"Well hey you asked for it. Now don't get me wrong. Him showing up at your place out of the blue and somehow finding out your name is definitely stalker material but also weirdly sweet in a Stockholm syndrome kind of way." I gave her an incredulous look.

"He can be an axe murderer for all I know."

"And yet you slept with him." Bree grinned back at me in triumph.

"Touché. Well at least it's nice to actually tell someone about how I've been feeling lately." I admitted. It was very liberating telling someone the things I had on my mind from a female's perspective and not automatically be hit with bias.

:Anytime Bella, anytime."

Had I told Diego all of those things he would have a coronary and wouldn't let me out of his sight. He just as bad as my father when it came to that kind of thing and I didn't need that kind of stress in my life.

I already had enough of that as it was.

I gave Bree a brief hug for her advice and made plans to meet up later that week. Flopping back down on the couch, I grabbed my little furry babies and got lost in the hotness of Huge Laurie.

….WLTYAS….

If I thought I could get MG off my mind, I was seriously mistaken.

He consumed my thoughts more than ever. Having him so close once again only intensified the memory I had of him that night. It seemed like I couldn't even sleep anymore, because once again I felt like he was everywhere.

Not to mention there were constant reminders all over my apartment. The first time I received flowers from him was the night after our brief conversation in the hallway.

I had thrown them in the trash and then dug them out of the trash and before once again throwing them back in the bin. It seemed like the more I threw them away, the more they seemed to arrive at my door. They never had a note, but it didn't take a genius to realize who they were from.

They were always orange roses and they were beautiful as much as I hated to admit it. They were different than I had ever seen and I was actually glad that they were not the traditional red roses.

They symbolized love and let's get real here, love was nowhere around here.

Maybe fascination and a lot of lust but definitely no love.

It was my curiosity one night that led me to find out what the orange roses meant and the description alone brought a smile to my face.

_The fiery color of an orange rose immediately conjures up passionate thoughts of romance.__The orange rose has mainly come to be regarded as the symbol for __desire__, enthusiasm and passion. Being a literal mixture of the colors yellow and red, orange roses were often seen as a bridge between the feelings of friendship symbolized by yellow roses, and love associated with red roses. Giving a bouquet of orange roses could be a sign of emerging romantic feelings and the desire to move a relationship beyond the stage of friendship._

Now of course it wasn't all of those things, but it was still somewhat cute in a way.

God, I was turning into Bree.

My apartment looked like a mini florist shop and while it was all beautiful in that rom-com fashion, it didn't stop my determination to get this guy out of my head. I was once again turning back into that sappy girl that I didn't want to be.

Every time my heart tried to rule, my mind clicked in to the fact that he was just another man that would somehow end up hurting me and I couldn't take the hurt.

I just couldn't.

I vowed to never let a man rule over me like that ever again.

With my new frame of mind stronger than ever, I began gathering all the flowers he'd gave me and into a large trash bad, leaving one solitary flower as a reminder.

I quickly headed outside and threw the flowers away in the dumpster and headed back inside to get ready for work. I had along shift ahead of me and I needed to focus.

I wasn't going to let this guy get the best of me.

* * *

><p>Uh oh Isabella's back to her old way of thinking but don't worry our Edward will be back next chapter with more tricks up his sleeve because he's a planner remember, there's always plan A,B,C,D…and well you know how the rest of the alphabet goes.<p>

So many follows and so few reviews, I know you're out there and I really appreciate the feedback. Most of this is off the top of my head; I have no relationship experience and used my knowledge of books and movies to get my inspiration.

See you next chapter,

Xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	9. Chapter 9

So a lot happens in this chapter and we make some progress...a little but progress.

Also its been roughly about 4 months since they met making it late January almost February.

Excuse any errors you find, I've been battling a bad case of the flu for the past week and I'm still a little loopy from the meds so you may find anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun.  
>-<em>_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

**Isabella PoV**

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" My torturer whispered as I passed by him. I fought the urge to look over at him. My body ached to get closer to him but I was at work and needed to focus. I said nothing and headed over to another table.

…

"Name's Edward you know…Yeah I thought that was important."

I continued to ignore him. I didn't want to call him by his name. That made him even more real to me and the more I acknowledged that the more I was at risk for letting him get to me and into my heart.

Mystery guy he remained.

…

"You look like a Bella, not an Isabella. Very beautiful…please just talk to me." He begged as I gave him his food. He ordered the same thing every time I served him.

I didn't even come to his table anymore to ask what he wanted. I just grabbed his choice of braised lamb and potatoes along with a glass of red wine. I was angry at myself that I had memorized his order so easily when I had so many other regulars and knew exactly how he wanted it prepared.

From observing, I learned that he was left-handed from the way he signed the bill and ate. MG had the habit of shaking his right leg as he ate and usually switched over to the other leg as he drank his wine.

As much as I tried to ignore his presence, I found myself studying him more than anything. Of course, not in open view, as I didn't want to be caught.

He'd been here every day this week and sitting in my section. No matter where I switched to, there he was.

We were playing an odd game of cat and mouse. A part of me wanted to lay out a trap and end this little game, but a nagging part of me secretly liked the fact that he liked the chase.

I was masochist; a glutton for punishment for liking it but I couldn't help it.

Mystery Guy was once again signing the bill once and I spared a glance at him and immediately wished that I hadn't.

He was hauntingly beautiful just as I had remembered but looked a little haggard. My eyes drifted up towards his jade ones that seemed to be burning from his gaze on the slip of paper.

I wanted to know what that intense look on his face came and thought otherwise. I was getting into dangerous territory and desperately fought the urge to get his attention so that I could see what was going on those eyes of his.

He slid the paper and holder towards me gently, our hands brushing softly and it was enough to set my body on fire. I quickly snatched it off the table and ran towards the back of the room and away from him like my ass was on fire.

Once I was in the confines of the swinging doors, I leaned against the wall and let out a much-needed breath. I quickly got a hold of myself and went to go drop off the receipt into the collection bin.

Just as I was about to put it down, I noticed handwriting at the end of it. It was quick handed cursive but neat along the edge of the paper. It was a small but brief message and it made my heart ache.

_Give me a chance to explain and then I'll go._

…

"Are you going to put the poor boy out of his misery?" Bree asked as we waited to pick up our orders for our tables. I was now on week two of trying to evade the green-eyed Casanova. I was on edge wondering when and where he was show up and apparently irritating everyone around me.

"Why are you worried about him?" I asked curiously with maybe just a hint of jealously that I tried so hard to deny. Bree had been a little harsh with me lately and I was wondering what had bit her in the ass to act that way towards me.

I admit it frightened me, my mind immediately going to my previous interactions with my so called girlfriends that seem to never work out too well, seemingly as they stabbed me in the back.

And I definitely didn't need that.

"Hmm let me guess, maybe I should be a little worried, considering he's been here nearly every day sitting in your section coming to see your ass, no less going on for the past two weeks now. If I have to serve him one more time with him asking me about you since you seem to disappear now whenever he comes in, I'm going to stab both of you in the eye with one of these pretty forks. You ask me about him just as much as he does you." Bree panted picking up her tray.

"Wait, what is your issue?" I growled back.

"You, him, this whole thing. No offense Isabella, you are my friend but I am not you! I don't want to be a buffer because you're too scared to go up to him. Like I told him, if he wants to know about you and vice versa then do it yourself!" She growled, flipping her dark locks over her shoulder before grabbing her tray of food and storming through the door.

…..

"You're seriously leaving, because I had a mini bitch fit and hollered at you?" Bree asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her head.

"No I'm going to visit my dad, is that a crime?"

"Normally no, but considering I ripped you a new one yesterday and all of a sudden you're visiting your dad, I call that avoidance." Bree cackled.

"Ugh, what do you know?" I flopped down beside her. This time she threw the pillow back at me.

"Well listen to auntie Bree." She grabbed the shawl off the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You're doing too much." I huffed.

"Fine." Bree threw the shawl off her chest.

"Look I may be knew to world of Isabella Swan, but as your new female best friend, I think it's my right to give an opinion." She paused for dramatic effect.

"Just get on with it."

"You're being manipulative." Bree stated hesitantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked astonished.

"You're playing with Edward's emotions." I hopped off the couch.

"Seriously, its Edward now? And I'm playing with his emotions? Are you for real right now?"

"If you would let me finish. You're playing with yours as well. Is, this whole thing is a mess. If you actually took the time to listen instead of shoving other people in the way this would all be over. From what you've told me, all Edward wants is to explain and then he'll leave you alone. What do you do? Run as usual. I'm on your side but this is just ridiculous. You are torturing yourself and don't deny it. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but you need to straighten it out. You cannot play with people's emotions."

"What about my emotions? They've been played on enough." I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew Bree had a point but I felt like she was taking his side over mine.

"Is, I get it. You've been hurt but it's been years. Make a bridge and get over it. I hate to tell you but you're not the first woman to be cheated on and unfortunately, it won't be the last. Everyone's not bad you know." Bree breathed as I continued to ignore her and stare at the wall.

"Well…I've said my peace. I'll make sure Diego comes over to feed your babies. Text me when you make it okay." With a small wave, Bree quietly left, leaving me with a lot to think about.

…..WLTYAS…..

"So Bells, I haven't been completely honest with you." My dad grumbled as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"That doesn't sound too good." I muttered. I watched as his moustache twitched in response.

"Spill it dad." I begged.

"I'm kind of seeing someone." He grumbled.

Come again?

My dad was seeing someone.

That was new.

The last person my father saw was my mother and that ended when I was ten when they officially divorced. I was a byproduct of a cliché teen pregnancy with a couple of teenagers who didn't know how to cope with the things thrown their way. Growing up I knew they loved one another, but they bickered like cats and dogs. They tried to hide it from me but being the observant child that I was it was no surprise to hear they wanted to divorce one another. I knew they loved me unconditionally even if they weren't together.

"Is this person from here?" I questioned. My dad just nodded his head.

"Do I know this person?" I asked. Forks wasn't that big of a place, which meant that I was bound to know this person.

"Yeah…you do." He replied vaguely.

"Dad what aren't you telling me?" I asked but he continue to ignore me. We pulled up in the driveway of the little two-story house of my childhood.

My dad said nothing as he grabbed my two bags from the bed of the truck and headed inside.

"Dad why won't you…" My voice caught in my throat and my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Mom?"

"Hi baby!" My mother bounced over to me, her blonde locks swinging as she skipped over to me and began placing kisses all over my face. It had been a while since I had last seen her and normally I would have been just a responsive, but now I was just a little confused.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Phoenix with Phil?" I questioned.

Phil was my mother's boyfriend she had been seeing for the past two years. He was young, only seven years older than me (yikes) but still someone who managed to keep up with my mother and all of her craziness.

The real question though was why in the hell she was here.

"Uh sweetie come on, its freezing out here and it's starting to rain." She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me behind her.

She was attempting to pull me into the kitchen, trying to hide the fact that her stuff was all over the place including a pair of boxers and bra hanging off the edge of the couch and yeah….

It didn't take a genius to figure out why that was there…and the reason I'd probably never sit there again.

I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and narrowed my eyes at my mother as I heard my Dad thump his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe and settled his hands into his pockets. He looked everywhere around the room ignoring the glare I was giving him.

No one said anything.

"So you and Dad screwing?" I blurted out. I watched as my Dad's face turned a very unhealthy shade of red while my mom looked down at the table.

"Sweetie, that's very inappropriate." She grumbled.

"So is seeing your undergarments hanging off the couch." I pointed to the couch. I really thought my father was going to pass out from the coloration in his face.

"Neé I told you to move that." My father huffed.

"I forgot okay, I was trying to clean the last place we…" I cut her off.

"Hello, offspring in the room! I want to know what's going on now!" I hollered a little more forceful than usual.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" My mom boomed, giving me the mother's glare, that same glare that made you feel like you were five years old and two feet tall and had committed the worst crime possible.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a little impatient. I just want to know what's going on." I lowered my voice. My mom gave me a weary smile before she began telling me how she ended up back here in Forks.

I listened as they both told me how a couple of months ago, more like five. how she and Phil had broken up due to some personal issues. He wanted kids and my mom didn't. It just went downhill from there.

My mom had told him that when they first started dating that it wasn't in the cards for her as she already had me and that was more than enough for her. Next thing you know Phil kicked her out and she was left with nowhere to go.

That's when my dad came in like a knight in shining armor and told her that she could come back and stay in the house as friends. Somewhere along that line, they fell back in love with one another and was back to being an official couple.

I was a little angry that they had kept all this from me, but I realized that I was to blame as well. Phone calls worked both ways and I never asked o many questions when they called, usually caught up in my own crap to pay attention.

That was something I knew I had to work on.

After getting all the little details, I decided to head upstairs to shower while my mom began cooking dinner. I dropped my belongings off in my room, which was surprisingly, the same despite the earlier circumstances. I quickly showered and changed into a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt and headed downstairs.

My mom was in front of the stove finishing up dinner while my dad stood behind her. I watched as he planted kisses to the side of her neck making her giggle like a little schoolgirl.

It was cute seeing the two of together. They both were so happy to be in each other presence. My dad's eyes watched every move she made and mom looked at him as if he hung the moon. The image brought a smile to my face.

I suddenly felt like a little kid having both of my parents' homes with me over a nice hot meal.

I wondered how they could be so love dovey now with one another, when they did nothing but argue when I was younger. Eventually I concluded that it was probably due to the fact that they were both only eighteen at the time when I came along. They were young and trying to figure out who they were and a screaming infant wasn't going to help.

Nevertheless, I was glad that they found their way back to one another.

It was time to put a stop to this. As cute as they were, it was beginning to gross me out seeing them go at it. I made myself known my clearing my throat loudly.

Dad kissed her neck one more time before turning around and grinning at me sheepishly.

"Hey Bells. Feel better?" My dad asked as he took the chair across from me.

"Yeah and I can tell you are too." I grinned watching his face turn that distinctive red blush us Swans were known for.

"Sweetheart stop messing with your dad." My mom chided bringing over her delicious pot roast and potatoes. Dinner was a nice affair full of chatter and laughter. It was actually one of the first times in a while that thinking of him hadn't sneaked up on me but of course it wasn't long before he did and my mom cornered me about it.

I had just left the bathroom and headed back to my bedroom to head in for the night when I saw her sitting on the edge of my bed with two cups of chamomile tea and a bag of cookies.

I raised an eyebrow. She just rolled her eyes, patting the spot next to her. I just sighed and hopped onto the bed. It was a regular twin sized bed, so we were huddled together closely. I curled myself to her side feeling like a little girl again as she handed me a cup.

We drank in silence for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Who is he?" She asked and it nearly made me choke. I cleared my throat a couple of times before speaking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"Baby, I am your mother and I know these things. I can see the turmoil in your eyes, now talk to Mama." She prodded. I sighed. If anything, I knew that I could tell my mom anything in pure confidence and she would never judge me.

My mom had been here through it all with me and I knew she felt guilt that she wasn't here all the time; especially when my life seemed to drag me under and I'd escaped to New York.

She may sometimes give me a crazy response in return but I knew that her intentions were entirely pure and she was just being herself. I began to tell her everything and she just listened. I explained how I was at a lost right now as what to do with Edward…eh mystery guy.

As much as I wanted to run away, I owed it to him and myself for an explanation. I was just afraid to do anything. Once I was finished, I had tears streaming down my face to which she just wiped away with the back of her hand.

"I do think you owe each other an explanation and I feel that this Bree girl is right. You're both playing with each other's emotions. You leading him on by not speaking to him and Edward the same for following you all over the place, which thank heavens your father doesn't need to know about or he'll be down there with a shotgun."

"Yeah you're right." I replied, stuffing my face with the bag of cookies she had brought in.

"Now I have two questions for you and then I'll let you go alright." She smiled.

"Firstly, what have I told you about assuming?" She asked.

"It makes an ass out of you and me." I mocked. She swatted my thigh.

"I'm serious, you got to stop thinking of the worst kid. All this negativity is just going to weigh you down. If I thought like that I wouldn't be here with your father again after everything that happened." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it before getting up to exit.

"Hey what was the second question mom?"

"Did you use a condom?" She asked and I felt my face flush. I covered my face with my hands.

"Yeah why?" I mumbled through my fingers.

"Damn it, I wanted some grandkids." She giggled.

…WLTYAS….

"Are you sure you aren't constipated?" Diego asked as I rested my head against his shoulder. I raised my head up to look at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Well you got this look on your face that's between concentration and frustration. So I figured that you're either thinking about something extremely hard or you need to use the bathroom." His eyes twinkled in amusement and I pinched his nipple through his shirt roughly.

"Mierda! Isabella, I need those you know. What's your problem?" Diego rubbed his chest while looking at me nervously. I shook my head and rested it back down against his shoulder.

"Hey…" He tried to get my attention softly. "You okay?"

"Yes Di, I'm fine." I replied a little more forcefully than usual.

Okay I admit I shouldn't have been taking my frustration out on Diego but it was two days after I got back from Forks and my mom had given me a lot to think about.

Not that Diego had any knowledge of that. I had sworn Bree to secrecy but who knows how long that would last.

"Isa…" he started. I raised my notorious bitch brow to shut him up.

"Fine." Diego pouted. I rolled my eyes and tugged on one his black curls. He didn't look at me. I tugged again and he turned his brown eyes towards me. I knew Diego was feigning hurt but I figure I'd appease him a little.

"I'm sorry Di, forgive me. My hormones are little out of whack." I lied. I couldn't tell him the real reason I was acting a bitch. We had both been there and done that and I didn't want to trouble him with my problems.

I wanted to figure out my own stuff without depending on him for once in my life. My response seem to be enough for him as he wrinkled his nose in response.

"Gross, but at least that explains your mood swings. You get mean." Diego laughed. I feigned grabbing for another nipple, to which he cross his arms over his chest defensively.

"Stop it Swan, Bree likes these." He grinned cheekily rubbing them and it was now my turn to wrinkle my nose up in disgust.

"TMI Diego, I don't need to know those kinds of things." He shrugged his shoulders and opened up the box of pizza.

Diego and I were having one of our movie nights over at his apartment. It had been a while since it was just the two of us considering our busy schedules and his relationship with Bree. We hadn't seen either other in a couple of weeks and I admit I just wanted to spend a little time with my best friend all by myself.

"That reminds me, how is it going between the two of you?" I asked and I watched as his face morphed into one of the brightest smiles I'd ever seen from him. Diego took a bite of pizza before turning towards me.

"Bree…Bree is just amazing." His eyes glazed over and he looked as if he wanted to skip around the room and sing in joy from one of those old Hollywood musicals.

"You sound like a girl." I teased earning a wink from him.

"If that's what I am, then so be it. Is, on a serious note, I think Bree is the one." Diego grinned with conviction.

"What makes you so sure of that? You guys have been only together for a couple of months." I asked.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Bree and our new friendship, but my loyalties lie with him and if she did anything to hurt him, I would wring her pretty little neck.

Diego seemed to be pondering his thoughts for a moment as he blankly stared at the television. He was like that for a few minutes before he began speaking almost in a daze like I wasn't here.

"I just know. It's one of those things I can't really explain. You of all people know that Bree and I have been dancing around one another for the past two years. Of course, I lusted after Bree, I mean who wouldn't. She's freaking beautiful."

" I admit at first I just wanted her for sexual purposes but now, it's not even like that anymore. It's a factor I guess, but I find myself wanting more from her. Our conversations over the phone, the way her face lights up when she looks at me. I mean I'm learning all of her little quirks and mannerisms and I just find myself waking up every day wanting to have her right beside me for the rest of my life. I feel it Is, in my heart that she is it for me. And it feels just amazing." Diego finished grinning at me. I felt my eyes water.

"That's amazing Diego. I am so happy for you. To see you in love, I thought I'd never see the day." I gave him a hug.

"Ha ha. I know, it was a long time coming." He got that wistful look on his face once again.

"Get that frown off your face. You'll find someone. Of course they have to make it through me but you'll find your own Bree." Diego added. I hadn't known that I had been frowning and I definitely didn't want him to feel bad.

"Maybe I don't want my own Bree. I don't swing that way." I joked.

"Whatever smartass, but I never got to say thanks. Bree told me how close you two have gotten. Two out of three of my favorite girls." Diego grinned.

"Yeah who would have thought? Bree is actually pretty cool. She calls me out on my bullshit and gives it to me back." I admitted.

"About time. Sometimes you need to hear another person's perspective."

…...

"Woman up Swan you can do this." I repeated my mantra a couple of times to calm myself down. I was on the verge of a panic attack. Today I was finally going to go over there and talk to Edward before I lost it.

Bree had agreed to switch break times with me on the promise I dish the details to her later to which I agreed. It was only ten minutes today considering we were so busy but I knew I had to risk it.

I'd grabbed his usual order and walked over to his table where I settled his food down in front of him. He didn't notice me at first; his body twisted towards the dance floor. MG just grabbed a fork and stabbed it down into his piece of lamb and speared it bringing it up towards his mouth.

At first, I thought he was ignoring me but could see that he was distracted by something on the dance floor.

It wasn't until I pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down, that he noticed I was there. I watched as his green eyes widened in astonishment before turning to a dark jade color. His fork clattered softly against his plate and his mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk, before I lose my nerve." I whispered.

MG continued to stare at me and it made my stomach fill with butterflies and not of the good variety.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I mumbled and tried to get up. He grabbed my arm and felt the heat from his touch.

"Please stay." He begged.

I nervously sat back down ready to hear what he had to say.

**Edward's POV**

I stared down at the tablecloth as my food was settled down in front of me.

I didn't even bother looking up because I knew it wouldn't be her there. Every time I came and all she seemed to do was disappear anytime I came here.

It was getting to the point that I was ready to throw in the cards.

It was like a game of poker. When you had a royal flush you bet it all on the line. But if you were dealt nothing but duds, it was better to fold while you still had the chance and frankly I was feeling like the cards weren't in my favor.

Stabbing my fork into my piece of lamb, I mindlessly began looking out into the crowd when I heard the chair pull out in front of me.

I was just about to tell the person to leave when I looked up and saw that it wasn't just some random stranger but my beautiful girl. She was wringing her hands nervously against the table.

My fork fell from my hands with a soft thud against my plate. I said nothing, and stared at her. My gaze must have bothered her because she looked down at the table.

"You said you wanted to talk so talk, before I lose my nerve." Isabella whispered.

Suddenly my mouth felt dry and my palms began to sweat. It was the moment I had been waiting on and now that I had the opportunity, I had gone silent.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She mumbled under her breath trying to get up.

I grabbed her arm, ignoring the warmth that radiated up my own arm. "Please stay." I begged. Isabella nodded her head and sat back down.

"Um, you'll have to excuse my silence, I just didn't think you'd actually listen to me." I stuttered.

"Well I'm here now."

"Yeah you are…I'm Edward if you remember."

"I do." She whispered.

"I don't even know where I should start." I drew off.

"How about the part where you showed up at my place like a crazed maniac." Isabella huffed. There was that spark.

"Yeah about that…I could say that I regret my actions but I don't considering it lead me to you." I admitted, fighting the urge to run my hands through my hair. She was making me nervous.

Edward Cullen did get nervous and yet I felt like I was going to puke from having her so close and yet so far.

"Really? That sounds really corny." Isabella added and I would have been offended if I didn't see the hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess it is…" I trailed off.

"All I want to know is what do you want from me? You follow me back to my apartment and now you're here? All of this from a one night stand. I don't know what you're thinking about me, but you must know that I am not that kind of girl who just lays…." I cut her off.

"I admit my tactics may have not been the right ones, but when I want something I go for it no questions asked."

"Let me guess, you want me." Isabella whispered fidgeting her hands once again.

"Yes I do Ms. Swan. I don't think I ever wanted something more in my life." I watched as shook her head.

"How can you want me? You don't even know me. We were just two people who fucked and now you're here claiming you want me, lust is fogging up your brain and…" I cut her off again.

"I really wish you wouldn't cut me off like that." Isabella growled.

"I'm sorry love, but I know what I felt that night was real. I know you felt what I felt. I don't know why you're trying to hide how you feel from me. I get it." I pushed.

" How do you know how I feel? I left remember?" She sniped, giving me a vivid reminder of that night when I woke up alone. Since I was the one who usually left it was definitely a wakeup call.

"I know how you react to my touch. Even now, please don't act as if you didn't feel that when I grabbed your hand." She continued to shake her head back and forth.

"No, no. I don't know what I'm feeling and I saw you with…" she trailed off as a tall raven-haired woman that I remembered as Bree approached the table.

"Is, I'm so sorry your break's over and Fred wants to see you." She gave Isabella a sad smile.

"Yeah I should go." I watched as she stood from the table.

This could not be over, it just couldn't. There was still so much left to be explained. I grabbed her hand once again feeling the sparks between us.

"Look I told you I would leave you alone once I got the chance to explain, but I'm not finished. Can we speak at another time?" I pleaded. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at me and I could see the confusion and conflict in her eyes.

"I don't…" she drew off.

"Look I'll give you your space and won't come around here, but I just need to explain. Here's my number." I quickly scribbled it against the cloth napkin not even caring that it was probably washed and reused for the next day. I shoved it in her hands.

"Please." I watched as she balled her hand into a fist; grasping the cloth tightly between her finished. Isabella looked at me one more time, before leaving. That Bree girl walked to trail behind her but stopped, suddenly turning her attention to me.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at but you better not hurt my friend. As much as she is trying to hide it, she likes you and I can see you do as well. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and hope this works out in your favor, because she deserves to be loved. But if you hurt her, my stiletto will be so far up your ass, you'll be able to taste my nail polish." She growled at me before throwing me a bright smile and waving at me.

"Hope you enjoy your meal!"

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. The ball was now in her court. As much as I wanted to stay here, I was going to give her space. I was a man of my word. Once I explained and she decided she didn't want me, I would leave her alone and move on.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<br>See you in two weeks.

Xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

***Important Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get stuff ready to go back for my sophomore year of college and have been incredibly busy packing and all that junk. Good news, I am caught up with a couple of chapters that will be updated on Sundays. There will roughly be 20 chapters give or take with an epilogue.

***A couple of things to note: **

1. A few of you might get mad at a certain someone for something he does but that's just how this story works in order for us to make some progress.

2. Jessica's and Mike's wedding date in Chapter 6 is now changed to March 1st as a key event in a future chapter needs to fit into a certain time frame. It doesn't really change anything important, but it's good to know.

3. A guest reviewer was spot on why I interchange our girl's POV headings and the few hints I left about how connected BxE are. Can you guess why?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"_It doesn't matter who hurt you, or broke you down, what matters is who made you smile again._

_-unknown_

**Edward's POV**

"You know I'm getting tired of showing up at your door like this. You can't just call me and expect me to show up on your doorstep after you've ignored me for the past week."

I ignore my brother's foolish attempt of blinking his eyelashes at me and let him into the room, nearing closing it in on my father's face that had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Crap! Dad what are you doing here? You aren't here to get me for the stuff that went on with the girl's right?" I threw a panicked glance over at Benjamin who was making himself comfortable on my couch.

The traitor had already taken off his shoes and settled his feet onto my table as he grabbed the television remote.

"Son if I was here to do that, I would have been here that night you stormed out." He laughed, ruffling my hair just as he had when I was a little boy.

"So what are you doing here then?" I asked skeptically as I closed the door behind him. I watched as he flopped down beside Ben and took off his own shoes.

"Can't I just relax with my only two sons on this beautiful day?" His blue eyes twinkled in amusement as he gave me a cheesy grin. I sighed and scrubbed my hands up and down my face roughly. I glared at my brother.

"You told him didn't you?" I moaned. Benjamin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry bro, he stopped by the house this morning. I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't relent and then he gave me the look." He huffed.

I knew the exact look my brother was talking about.

Throughout my teenage years I was on the receiving end of said look whenever I did something wrong or attempted to sneak out.

My dad was already an intimidating figure, but the "look" as we call it just made him come across as lethal. His usual bright blue eyes would morph into hard, cold, dark pools reminiscent of a midnight storm that made you feel like you were the lowest of the low. His posture would straighten and he would stare at you; almost without blinking until you revealed whatever you were hiding.

To us kids and a few past coworkers, it elicited fear and scared us to death whenever we did something wrong, while my mom would just giggle and begin kissing him all over his face and yeah….

I'm going to leave that one alone because we all know how that turns out.

"So it's no wonder you've been out of it lately, a girl's got your undies all up in a twist." He grinned. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

This was dangerous territory.

I could talk to my dad about many things; sex just wasn't one of those topics. I mean how I could tell my father that his son likes to sleep around, had a one - night stand and is now adamantly pursuing a woman who may or may not want me back.

Not exactly the conversation I wanted to have with him at the moment.

"Fine, I can see you're uncomfortable. I'll keep my mouth shut but the least you can do is let me listen in." I nodded my head and groaned.

"So how did it go? Still stalking" Ben asked and my father began choking on his sip of beer.

"Stalking? Edward what are you up to?" I gave him a pleading look as he tried to intervene.

"Ok sorry, I'll keep quiet."

Hallelujah!

"But I still want answers." He gave me the look.

Fuck my life.

He played dirty.

…...

After being hounded my brother and father for the next two hours, they finally relented their questioning and left.

Benjamin I really didn't need to worry about, but my father on the other hand had a big mouth. I had to beg him to not tell my mother. At first he was hesitant but after telling him the fact that it might not work out, agreed on the condition that I show up at this week's family dinner, or the next time he did visit me I would have to deal with him.

Besides, there was no point in getting my mother's hopes up if this all didn't work out.

Two days.

That's exactly how long it had been since I left the ball in her court by giving her my cell number in hopes that she would call me.

My phone had been glued to my side and even the smallest noise I heard, I would immediately assume it was important and would drop any and everything to check it out in hopes that it was her, but no such luck.

Man I needed another beer. I grabbed another from the fridge and flopped down onto the couch. I tried to look over some details from one of my newer clients but I couldn't concentrate.

My eyes read over the words again when I looked over at saw something shiny glimmering on my coffee table. It was the little jeweled "B" from that night. The little token held greater importance to me that I had originally thought. It stood for Isabella or "Bella" as I found she liked to be called. I wondered if she knew it was missing although I wasn't sure if I had exact plans of returning it if she ever called.

I'd forgotten I placed it there a few nights before, mindlessly playing with it. All it did was serve as a reminder of what I was up against and what I could possibly lose.

I made a third attempt of focusing on my work, but after another ten minutes of reading the same stuff over five times, I found it was best to stop while I was ahead.

I couldn't screw up my work.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small ping signaling that I had a text. At first I was excited that it could be Bella, but saw that it was just a text from Maggie asking if I wanted to meet up tonight and hook up.

I had been evading her texts lately and admit it was weighing down on me a little bit. I fought a frown.

The whole Maggie thing was just complicated.

On one hand, it was wrong of me to actively pursue another while we had this "arrangement" going on, but at the same time, I considered the fact that I was indeed a single man.

Bella and I had no ties to one another and it has been months since that night.

Months.

It was hard to admit to myself but I had to face the cold hard facts.

Bella may never call me back or want me the same way that I wanted her and I definitely didn't want to wait for something that may never be.

Patience was one thing, but after a while a line had to be drawn somewhere and I had an itch that needed to be scratched.

Ignoring the slight pang in my chest, I responded, got my jacket and keys, and wondered where in the hell had my life gotten so complicated.

…...

"You're not serious right? What in the hell am I going to do with the two of them for the night? Maybe I had plans or don't you realize that we have other family members you can go to besides me?" I whined. I ignored the slight roll of Jane's blue eyes as she ushered Renata and Chelsea towards the direction of the guest bedroom with their bags.

"Yeah right brother, you had nothing to do. Marcus and I got invited out to a gathering with some friends and I really want to go, especially before the baby comes." She gestured to the huge bump she called a stomach. The woman was eight and half months pregnant and here she was trying to go out. I told her as such.

"The doctor said it was fine. I went in this morning. Besides, you're closest to us in location and everyone was busy."

"I swear we have over thirty cousins and even more aunts and uncles and conveniently everyone's busy." I muttered under my breath. Jane must have heard as her eyes watered and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Well excuse me if watching your only two nieces is such a hassle." I sighed.

Fucking pregnancy hormones.

"Fine…I did promise the girls a while back that I would take them out, I guess it's time to pay up and keep my promise." I replied. Jane just bounced on her feet as much as her belly would allow and planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Marcus and I couldn't turn this chance to go out up. You're the best brother ever!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah I better be." I huffed.

"Thanks little brother, I'll get the girls in the morning." Kissing the girls foreheads, she quickly left without another word. Closing the door behind me, I turned to see that my living room was already in disarray; covered with the girls various dolls and clothes they brought with them.

"So I guess it's just me and you then." They both turned to me and glared.

What in the hell was wrong with them?

Still trying to figure out what was wrong; I felt a sharp pain spread through my left foot. I began bouncing on the right one and fought the urge to curse and scream every foul name in the book.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I continued hopping on one foot and hobbled over to my couch.

"You left and didn't say goodbye." Renata pouted. Now I could see where she had gotten it from.

"I um…had some stuff to sort out." I hoped that was enough to placate them.

"We didn't even get our ice cream." Chelsea butted in.

Hmm…so that was what all of this was about. Kids and their sweets.

"I know and I'm sorry. How about this, I'll order us a nice sausage pizza with a lot of cheese, watch _The Little Mermaid_ and maybe if you two aren't tired from the awesomeness that is Uncle Edward, I might have the fixings for some ice cream sundaes. Does that sound good?" I suggested. Renata and Chelsea said nothing and suddenly began screaming as they jumped onto the couch and unto my lap.

I guess I was forgiven. Thank heavens. One foot was already hurting, let's not add the other one to the mix.

I quickly ordered our dinner and passed the time with the girls by playing with their dolls on the floor.

The three of us were currently acting out a scene from some crappy reality show involving fist pumping and meatballs. I made a quick mental note to remind Jane to stop watching that stuff around the girls and resumed playing on the orders that we act out something else much to their chagrin.

Fortunately, for me our food quickly arrived in thirty minutes and I set up the movie for us to watch. The girls ate like they had a tapeworm and I was glad I got a side of cheesy bread and wings to go with it.

By the time the movie finished, it was a quarter til ten and the girls were nowhere near tired and decided that it was time for some ice cream.

I headed into the kitchen to fix the girl's their sundaes. I pulled out my carton of my pecan praline ice cream and noticed that it wasn't as heavy as it should have been. I had just purchased it the week before and personally hadn't opened it yet.

My suspicions were confirmed when I removed the lid to see that it was indeed empty with only a small serving left for half a scoop. I pulled out the rest of my ingredients that I used for sundaes, including a bottle of Hershey syrup noticing that it too was empty and that the nozzle on the can of whip cream broken.

I tried to hack my brain for any recollection of eating it but came up with nothing. Then I remembered who the culprits were. Angela, Jane, and Jessica had stopped by earlier this week to make final preparations for her wedding and bridal shower/bachelorette party. They had an appointment later that day and hung out at my place until it was time to leave.

I had to leave for a business meeting and told them to make themselves at home and to help themselves to whatever they needed. I guess that they took that statement very literally and helped themselves to my food a lot.

That was just perfect.

The one time I thought I was prepared and my sisters eat me out of house and home with nothing but bones.

I pushed the syrup aside, threw the rest away of the ice cream, whip cream, and headed back into my living room where the girls looked at me with eager eyes.

"Uncle Edward, where's our ice cream?" They asked simultaneously.

"Sorry girls looks like I'm out of ice cream." I apologized. Chelsea and Renata looked at me dejectedly.

"Opportunely for us, there is an ice cream parlor down the street so how about you all throw on your shoes and we'll head out." I smiled. The girls grinned and ran to put on their shoes. I did the same and helped them with their coats and grabbed my wallet and keys for us to leave.

I knew I was pushing it kind of close considering it was getting late, but it was Friday night and it wasn't like the girls had school to go to. Besides, I wanted to sugar them up considering their mother ate my ice cream and wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine by sugaring the kids up so not only would they crash tonight but be super active when she came to get them.

We made it to the shop in about fifteen minutes and I ordered us a large banana split for the three of us to share. As the girls dug in, I reached into my pocket to check my phone for any messages and realized it wasn't there.

I patted my pockets frantically and realized that I had left it on the kitchen counter. My initial reaction was to get up and leave and I fought an inner battle within myself as I figured out what I wanted to do.

I placed my hands back down against the table. As much as I wanted to run home and grab it, I thought about how silly I was being. I still had to face the realization that she might never call me back.

I push those thoughts aside and pay attention to my nieces as they chow down on their ice cream. They were more important at that moment and family always came first. Keeping those thoughts in mind, I dig into my own portion of the sundae.

After the girls finished, leaving me to finish off the rest we headed back to my place, they became restless. We quickly made it back in lesser time than it too us, removing us away from the cool chill in the air.

I told Renata and Chelsea to grab their pajamas while I ran their bathwater for them to bathe. They were old enough to bathe themselves but I left the door slightly ajar so they could have their privacy but open enough so that I could hear them, because eight or not, they were little kids and leaving them unsupervised in the bathtub was not going to happen.

They finished quickly and changed into their pajamas as I helped them into the bed in my guestroom. I turned off all but one light and kissed their foreheads where the snuggled against the pillows. I watched them for a few minutes until their soft snores filled the air.

I headed back into the living room and began picking up their toys while simultaneously sticking the lone pizza slice into my mouth. I carried the trash into the kitchen to throw away in the bin when I caught sight of my phone.

It laid there against the marble, taunting me. I quickly picked it up and immediately wished I hadn't.

Right below a text from Jane asking about the girls, were two missed calls from the same number; a number I didn't recognize.

Suddenly it felt like my stomach was in my throat and I had to fight the bile that threatened to make itself known. I frantically unlocked my phone and to my missed calls where I saw I had a voicemail awaiting me. My fingers were shaking so badly that I nearly dropped it on the floor as I hit play and pressed it to my ear.

The first message was nothing but static and a few labored breaths before hanging up. I listened to the second message.

""_Um…it's me and yeah…you must be really busy so I'm going to leave…I mean go since yeah you can't see me…ugh I'll hang myself up right now, I mean the phone. I'll try later. So stupid…" _It cut off.

I felt like throwing up. Of course it would be her. Granted she sounded a little off. The one time my phones not by my side and she calls.

It was as if karma was making due and paying me back for all the shit I pulled.

I contemplate calling her back but think against it seeing the late hour. I throw my phone back onto the counter, not even bothering to check to see if it was shattered from the sheer force I had thrown it and headed towards my bedroom.

I changed into a white t-shirt and sleep pants and flopped down onto my bed above the covers. I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. When was I going to get a break? I laid there staring at the wall for a couple of hours finally finding some sleep around four in the morning.

Jane came around nine this morning to pick up the girls, whacking me with her purse as the girls were still hyperactive from last night's treat. I tried to head back to bed but my family apparently had other ideas.

I was dragged home from an overly excited Jessica and roped into helping her set up at the venue for her bridal shower/bachelorette party that would be occurring tomorrow on Sunday.

Once again, I brought up the fact that we had other strong built family members who could help, earning another whack of a purse to the head.

Women made weapons out of everything.

Luckily for me, Mike, Marcus, and Benjamin had to suffer along with me. They all looked the same way I felt. After two hours, we finished setting up the tables and chairs when Jessica "the dictator" entered with her clipboard in hand.

I swear she was the Bridezilla incarnate herself. She was seriously scary.

"Okay, tomorrow I need Edward…" she started.

"Wait a second; what do you need me for? I thought this was for all girls?" I asked.

"It is, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to take advantage of having free labor." She grinned. We all groaned and protested our complaints.

"Now be quiet and let me finish. Now as I was saying, Edward you and Mike will pick up the fruit trays, wings, cake, and drinks. Since I invited more people, we needed more food. As a result, we can't get it until like thirty minutes before and we need to get it over here. Marcus, you'll get the favors from Mom's and pick up the rolls of toilet paper from your place that Jane bought." She huffed out in one breath.

"Toilet paper? What in the hell do you need that for.?" Benjamin piped in.

"For one of the bridal games, duh! Now be quiet! You are in charge of getting here to make sure the doors are unlocked."

"Wait, why does Ben get the easy stuff?" Marcus added.

Bad idea.

If Jessica's head could spin, it would at this moment as she slammed her pen down hard against the clipboard; the noise resounding through the quiet room,

"I swear you mean are all useless. Work with me instead of against me. Just show up and Ben you are not off the hook. When the bridal shower transitions into the bachelorette party you're playing babysitter." She screeched and stormed out the room.

I looked at Mike and gave him a pointed look.

She may have been my sister, but Mike was the one marrying her.

He was the one who have to deal with her for the rest of his life.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

If that wasn't love right there then I must be seriously mistaken.

After another thirty minutes of torture from the Queen Bridezilla herself we were free.

I tried to make a quick and speedy exit but the future Mrs. Mike Newton herself wouldn't let me, pulled me back by the neck of my shirt, and pushed me into one of the closets.

"So…what's go on baby bro?" Jessica grinned. I sighed; I was used to her little tricks of trying to get information out of me. It wasn't going to work.

"What do you want Jess?"

"So a little birdie may have told me you might be involved with a girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to deflect but her smile grew wider.

"Trust me; I know this little birdie is reliable." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Angela. I presume."

"Yep. Ben told her, who told me and…" she drew off.

"See? This is why I don't tell you guys anything. You all are too fucking nosy. I'm involved with no one." I growled.

"Well if that's the case, I do have this friend I invited and…"

"No Jessica! No more trying to set me up with anyone. Now leave it alone, or your bridal shower's going to be without food tomorrow."

**~WLTYAS~**

**Bella's POV**

"You can do this Swan, you can do this." I repeated my mantra as I grabbed my cell in my hands for the fifth time.

I've picked it up and put it down. If there were an exercise regime for this, I would be in great shaped instead of drinking wine and shoving my mouth with cake.

I was just so freaking nervous.

I needed to breathe. Just breathe. Breathe!

I grabbed the napkin that has been in a vice grip in my hand since that night. My nervousness and sweaty hands have caused the numbers to smudge a bit but luckily it was still legible and even then I'd memorized that bad boy just in case.

Why was I so nervous? He was just a guy and I was just a girl.

Yeah right. He was just a guy that rocked my world.

I pour myself another glass of wine, my fourth in the past hour. I was getting a little tipsy or whatever and it was the only thing calming me down since nothing else seemed to work.

I need to just relax and face the situation at hand; man up or whatever you want to call it.

I took another sip of my wine and dialed.

"_Ring…Ring…Ring….Hello you've reached Edward Cullen's phone, I'm sorry I can't reach your call as I may be busy at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you". *BEEP*_

I'm stunned by the sultry tone of his voice that I began to choke and gasp for air. I quickly hang up the phone.

Well that didn't go as planned.

I took another deep breath and dialed again in hopes he'd answer.

I'm met with the same results.

"_Ring…Ring…Ring….Hello you've reached Edward Cullen's phone, I'm sorry I can't reach your call as I may be busy at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you". *BEEP*_

Only this time I leave a message.

"Um…its me and yeah…you must be really busy so I'm going to leave…I mean go since yeah you can't see me…ugh I'll hang myself up right now, I mean the phone. I'll try later. So stupid…" I hand up the phone as if it's on fire.

That was just my luck.

The one time I do call and he doesn't answer, but then again it was a Friday night after all and maybe he did have plans.

He probably wasn't sitting at home like I was.

Either way I felt an odd sense of accomplishment for calling him.

Granted it took me two days to do so but at least I did all on my own.

Okay maybe my lovely liquid courage played a factor, but it was still my mouth that spoke the words that he would hear or would he not understand the words I thought I said even though the words were there but not in the right order.

Huh….

Did that even make sense?

Okay maybe it was time to cut myself off. I was confusing myself even more than I already had and I didn't need any more of that going on in my life.

…

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me, this wedding planning has got me going crazy and I needed someone not involved to chat with or I was just going to go bonkers." Jessica giggled.

I think she was already there but of course I wouldn't tell her that. It was nice to be in the company of another female and I didn't want to run away m y new friend with my snarkiness. This was another milestone in my book. I was sitting here and not worried about the fact that she could be plotting against me by trying to screw me over.

"I understand. Almost three weeks until the big day huh?" I asked and watched as her eyes got even wider if that was possible. Jessica could be air brained and a little ditzy at times, but she was sincere with her words and I could tell that she was genuinely excited about her big day.

I didn't know this Mike fellow but he seemed to treat Jess could enough that she'll marry him and I didn't have a boyfriend to cheat on me with so all was good. I brought my attention back to her as she continued speaking.

"I can't believe it myself. I mean little girls dream of this day and mine is almost here." She went on to tell me the details of her upcoming nuptials and I admit she had me infatuated and I secretly wondered if I would ever personally share her excitement and get married.

Colors danced in front of my eyes, and various foods, cakes, and decorations. It definitely painted a pretty picture and I saw myself picking out dresses, venues, flowers.

It was a bit of a stretch considering I had to find a man first, let alone propose and marry me but a girl could dream.

Jessica and I continued to talk for a little longer. Along with the details of her wedding she told me about her family. She was kid number three of four having an older sister who was pregnant with a third child with her husband, an older brother, married with an infant son, and younger brother who was apparently a lost cause as she tried to find Ms. Right for him.

I admit I got a little jealous and wondered what my life could have been like if my mom and dad had another kid.

Not now of course, but when I was growing up. Her family was huge while all I had left was my mom and dad. Both were only children themselves and both of my grandparents were deceased who themselves were the only singling so yeah you get the point.

No big family for Isabella Swan.

I guess I had zoned out a bit during Jessica's rambling because I only caught the end of her sentence as she gestured wildly with her hands.

"….want him happy you know?" I just smiled and nodded my head, hoping she wouldn't question me any further about what she was talking about.

"…he needs a good girl….you should come….Sunday…will you?" she rambled.

Crap, I had done it again and nodded my head again.

Bad move.  
>"This is awesome, you can meet my sisters. You'll like them. Here let me give you an invitation. So excited." She continued to ramble.<p>

What in the hell had I exactly agreed to?

Jessica stood from the table. "Crap I need to meet my mom and sisters for our appointment. See you Sunday! Bye Bella." She threw a piece of cardstock covered with parchment and a few bills onto the table before hugging me and running off.

I stared at the table stunned. I picked up the medium sized piece of paper and read.

_They've made the plans and ordered the cake, and they're anxious for the vows that they'll make  
>Help pass the time and<br>shorten the wait  
>a shower is planned and here is the date..<br>We're throwing  
>a Bridal ShowerBachelorette party for  
>Jessica Eliza Cullen<br>on Sunday February 6, 2011  
>at 5:00 p.m.<br>Zora's Tea House  
>468 Windwood Circle<br>Manhattan, NY_

_We hope you can make it!_

_RSVP: Jane Voltaire (212)555-6172_

It even had a frilly little bow glued on the end with sparkles. It was all just so put together and perfect.

Maybe I should have paid attention so I could have said no when she asked me if I wanted to come to her shower. When I zone out nothing good ever comes from it. Oddly enough I was a little touched that she had invited me to come in the first place. That meant she thought of me as friend although we hadn't known each other that long but was kinds enough to invite me along.

Oh what the hell, it might not be as bad as I thought.

I may even have some fun.

I had to be optimistic.

That was the new mindset and yet I had the strange feeling that I was missing something.

…..

"Bella you came!" Jessica beamed, running and grabbing me in a hug.

I patted her back awkwardly, my gift for her squished between us.

I really didn't know what to get for an impending bride. I never done this kind of thing before and relied on Bree to grab something for me since her mom worked at a bridal boutique. Goodness knows what may be hidden in the bag as Bree had questionable ideas when it came to things but I hoped she would like it.

Bree even dressed me as if I couldn't do it myself. Dressed in a thick navy cotton dress and belt with a pair of matching tights and boots not heels (I had liked to keep my teeth in my mouth thank you very much) claiming that I had to make an impression just in case (her words not mine). I felt like she was setting me up for something even she had no clue about.

I placed it onto a table where other gifts were being placed. I admired the beautiful decorations that covered the room until I was dragged back by Jessica and pulled towards the quickly filling tables.

I swore the girl introduced me to everyone like I was a new shiny toy. There were about fifteen tables filled to the max with various women and by the time I reached the third table I had forgotten who the women were already so I knew I wouldn't learn the names of the rest of the,.

We finally stopped at the last table that was situated closer to the middle of the room, where three women, two little girls and an infant were seated.

"Mom, Angela, Jane, Chelsea and Renata this is my friend Bella. Bella this is my mother Elizabeth, my sister Jane, her daughters Chelsea and Renata and my sister in law Angela. The little guy on her lap is her son Jude."

You know the deer in headlights look?  
>Well I'm pretty sure I had that look on my face as I recognized this Angela woman as the pretty olive toned woman who was with Edward in the park.<p>

And the baby!  
>Damn them for making the cutest kid I'd ever seen.<p>

Piercing little eyes that were staring at me in wonder, fluffy little chubby cheeks with the cutest little button nose and little tufts of reddish brown hair on his head that peeked out the cutest little baby beanie.

I felt my mouth turn upward and hoped it resembled a smile instead of the grimace that was trying to make itself known.

"Nice to meet you." I cleared my throat.

"Nice to meet you as well Bella. It's nice to meet the friend Jessica's been gushing about and boy aren't you a pretty little thing." Jessica's mom smiled and I felt myself blush.

"What a pretty blush are you single? I know a gu…" her voice abruptly cut off after her daughter Jane prodded her with her elbow.

"Here sit down next to me." Angela gestured to the seat next to her.

"Oh god kill me now." I mumbled.

This was going to be so awkward.

If only she knew.

The woman that slept with her husband.

I quietly took the seat beside her and smoothed my dress out, checking for any nonexistent fibers.

She turned to me and smiled.

"So how did you and Jessica meet?" She asked. The baby in her lap reached for me. I gestured to see if it was okay and she nodded and placed him on my lap where he began playing with a strand of my hair.

He smelt of baby powder and cotton and felt so soft.

If my biological clock was ticking it definitely was now. I played with the baby's fingers for a moment before answering.

"Um in a coffee shop, we were both complaining about the line being long and it went from there. What about you?"

Duh Swan that was a stupid question. You know how she knows Jessica.

"I married her brother."

"Yeah sorry, I knew that you're her sister in law." I shook my head and it was as if a bell had went off in my head.

Sister in law as in she married her brother.

As in Edward.

As in Jessica's brother.

Jessica Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

Holy freaking shit on a cracker.

They were related!

If she was here then that meant.

"Oh goody the food's here!" Jessica gushed trays of food the same a figure came up behind is. Angela grinned and I looked up to see a man wrapping his arms around her as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

The baby in my lap began wiggling excitedly and I handed him over to the man who began planting kisses all over his face.

"Bella, this is my husband Benjamin. Benj this is Jessica's friend Bella." I swear he looked at me with bit of recognition before casting his eyes downward.

Wait _he_ was her husband?

Benjamin looked so familiar to me but I couldn't exactly pinpoint why. I gave him a once over. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Nothing identifiable really. My eyes traveled higher. His eyes were a piercing blue so that was a no.

My eyes caught on the reddish hairs peeking out the back of his baseball cap. His hair, I looked at his face more intently, the nose and the slight cleft in his chin reminded me of…

"Hey baby brother come here for a moment." Jessica giggled again. She quickly got up and ran over to one of the men who had brought one of the trays of food in and pulled him towards our table.

The man was looking backwards as he grinned at another table but it wasn't hard to figure out who it was coming my way. He turned his attention towards our table and stopped mid step nearly slamming into her backside despite towering over her.

There he was.

The same build, same jawline, crazy hair, suckable lips and green eyes that zoned in on me.

"Hey Edward I want you to meet my friend..."

"Bella." Edward whispered.

And that is when my world came crashing down as Jessica looked between us and recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Holy smokes, Bella is the girl you slept with!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<strong>

**Did I really leave it there?**

**Yeah I think I did.**

**So what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Did Edward really go to Maggie?**

**What will Bella do?**

**Is there some meddling involved?**  
><strong>I guess you'll have to wait until next Sunday to find out.<strong>

**Until then,**

**Xoxo Sylvia Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

Fourteen reviews people? I know you're out there. I'm not a beggar since I'll always post regardless, but it is somewhat nice to get feedback every now and then. Back to the story, you all waited so here it is!

All mistakes are mine and sorry for any you may find.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"_Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love, but in reality, love is the only thing in the world that covers up the pain and makes us feel wonderful again. _

_-unknown_

**Edward's POV**

"Oh is that the girl your father was talking about? I thought it was just a one-time thing. At least she's pretty." My mother chimed in.

"Jess said the girl gave him a huge hickey!" Jane blurted out of nowhere.

"Jane shut up, it's an inappropriate." Leave it to Angela to be the voice of reason.

I swear this shit happened like it was out a movie.

Leave it to my family and their big fucking mouths.

Secrecy my ass.

I stood there motionless as I watched Bella stumble from the table and bolt for the door.

It took a few seconds for my brain to catch up with what was going on. Before I could even realize what was happening, I was calling after her, trying to shove my now loose shoelaces into my shoe as I prepared to run after her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back slightly. I jerked my shoulder out the way angrily and turned to scream at whoever was trying to hold me back. It was Benjamin. He gave me an apologetic glance as he reached his hand out. He was holding out her purse.

Bella must have left it in her haste to get out of here. Which I really didn't blame her. I quickly grabbed it from him.

"Go, I'll do damage control." Benjamin urged. I nodded and ran out the front door after her ignoring the incredulous stares I received.

Luckily, it was a one-way street and there was only one direction she could have gone. Unfortunately there were about twelve other shops and restaurants on the street and she could easily be in any of them and heaven forbid she ran past this street and towards the main one, I'd never find her if that was the case.

Since I had her purse and the temperature was dropping along with the sun in the sky, I knew her options were few. I held onto the hope that she wouldn't be that far and grabbed my coat as I began my search.

**Bella's POV**

"Fucking a…stupid Bree for putting me in these stupid boots that look cute but hurt. Stupid freaking cold weather and not having a coat ugh…" I muttered under my breath as I descended down the street.

To say this was a one way street it was the longest one I had ever walked down or at least thought it was long considering all the people bustling around me.

The whole trek down the street I fought the urge to break out in tears. A few tears slipped out from a few times and I hastily wiped them away. I was already gathering a few stares from my constant muttering and hobbling. The chill in the air was becoming more apparent and I berated myself for not only leaving my coat but my purse as well.

I was lucky to reach 120 sopping wet and even with the thick material of my dress, tights and boots, I was freezing my ass off and these stupid boots were killing the soles of my feet since I had decided to forgo socks.

I knew I had to eventually return to gather my things but right now, I couldn't go back.

I couldn't face Jessica, her family and friends, and especially him.

My pride was already down the drain and I definitely didn't want to make any attempts to scrape what was left with all of them watching and judging me.

I couldn't go far but I had to get out the cold soon before I froze my ass off.

I actually liked my ass. It wasn't too big or too small and I needed it intact.

The street was many filled with boutiques and the occasional restaurant that were beginning to close so I knew that those places were out but there was a small diner at the very edge of it and decided to head in there.

The diner was surprisingly not as packed as I thought it would be considering it was reaching the usual dinner hour.

The servers were busing around with the few stragglers and didn't notice me entering. I quietly crept over to one of the booths in the back, away from the windows. It was warm in here, toasty almost, with the smells of French fries, burgers, and meatloaf permeating the air.

It made my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten much that morning, citing my nerves of Jess's impending shower. I thought about ordering something, but then I realized once again that I was without my purse and my money, so therefore starving it was going to be. I rested my head against the table and finally let some of my tears fall.

Tonight has just been added to my list of Bella Swan's worst moments; coming in at number two under a number one moment, I never hope to relive.

I was so embarrassed. Not only do I run into my one night stand, but also the woman I thought was his wife and had his kid, only to find out that said woman is not his wife but his brother's wife and his son making Edward his uncle and Angela's brother in law also known as Jessica's baby brother.

Yeah my assumptions did get the best of me.

So needless to say, maybe I read too much into the relationship between the two of them and the baby and immediately labeled him as a man whore cheater.

But let us not forget the icing on top of the cake, it was now a known fact that Edward and I had slept together. This little tidbit of information being revealed not only to Jessica's friends and family but her mother as well aka Edward's mom too.

I wondered of Jessica had set me up.

I mean she wouldn't have done that to me right?

We were friends.

She wasn't like the other Jessica skank that ruined my life. But then again, how had she known that I slept with Edward?

This was all just so confusing and so many pieces were missing.

I mean reality television couldn't even come up with something this good.

This was mortification to an all-new level.

I could imagine the women back at the bridal shower labeling me as a little strumpet of a girl who just opens her legs for the entire world to see.

Usually Id dint care what people thought of me, but at least when they did, I wanted it to be based off the facts and not assumptions.

Man, I needed a drink.

But no purse equals no money, no alcohol, and no reprieve from this entire shit storm of an hour.

"Sweetie are you okay?" A soft voice asked. I pulled my face from the table and looked up into the warm brown eyes of the waitress.

Dressed in a pink button down dress and apron, the woman appeared to be in her early sixties, her skin slightly wrinkled and appeared to be of native American descent. She greeted me with a warm smile and brushed a few strands of greying black hair from her face. Her nametag read Sue.

"Yeah I'm okay." I cleared my throat and began wiping my face hastily of any remaining tears. My mascara smudged against my fingers and I knew I probably resembled a deranged raccoon.

"Well you sure don't look okay. Can I get you anything? You look like you need something." I continued to shake my head.

"No you need something in that body. How about some coffee and a slice of our apple pie? I made it myself from scratch." Sue suggested. I shook my head.

"No I'm good. Besides, I don't have my purse with me and I don't have any money and…" suddenly I was blubbering all over again. This was all too much.

I felt her rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie it looks like you do need it. I'm going to see if we have anything in the back. It's on me." Sue grinned pouring me a small cup of coffee. I gave her a grateful smile as she left.

I wrapped my hands around the warm cup and took a sip. Moments later, Sue quickly returned, bringing alone a plate of French fries, a burger, and her acclaimed pie.

"I couldn't possibly…" I shook my head. Sue rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes you do. You look too skinny anyway, you need the calories."

"Thank you." My stomach growled ravenously at the sight. She smiled at me knowingly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit? I'm on my break for thirty minutes and my feet need a little relief from being on them all day." I gestured for her to take a seat as I dug into the burger and fries.

I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was, because I barely came up for air for the next fifteen minutes until nothing but the pie was left. I grinned sheepishly at Sue.

"It's okay dear." She pushed the pie in my direction. I honestly didn't think I could eat another bite but the smell of the cinnamon and crust wafted itself over to my nostrils and I was hooked as I once again began stuffing my face.

"So you don't have to explain, but if you're up to it, want to tell me why a pretty thing like you is in here crying?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

Was I that obvious?

I'd already been through a night of hell, what difference did it make if I told it to a complete stranger? I had nothing to lose. So I told her everything, all whilst stuffing my face with pie. By the time I finished retelling my story, I had crumbs all over my mouth and Sue's break was over.

"No wonder, you've been the ringer. Now I have one question. What does this guy look like?" She asked. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Where was she going with this? I decided to placate her by answering.

"Um, tall, kind of pale. Very strong jawline and nose, green eyes…" I drew off.

"And does he have copper colored hair; that looks brown but is actually red?" Sue drew off.

"Yeah how do you know that?" I thought aloud. Was she a psychic or something?

"Do you own a dark brown purse with a hole in the material?" she continued to ask. Okay she was really beginning to freak me out. How did she know all of this? The purse she described was mine right down to the hole from Hampton's bite marks.

"Sue how do you all this?" I asked.

"Because Edward or Mystery guy or whoever you want to call it is in here and he's headed this way.

….

**Edward's POV**

"Bella can I talk to you for a few minutes." She didn't meet my eyes as I spoke but nodded her head. I watched as the waitress woman patted her hand but also gave me the stink eye as she walked away.

Well she wasn't getting a tip if I ordered anything

I took my seat across from her in the booth and pushed her purse across the table.

"You left this. I promise I didn't go through it or anything." I pushed and noticed the corner of her mouth raise a bit.

Progress.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. The chatter and movement of the waitresses and customers becoming background noise.

"So…."

"So…" she mimicked as she began fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you think we can have that long awaited talk right now?" I asked.

"I guess we should it's been put off long enough." Bella answered and she finally looked up at me. Her eyes were a little puffy with smudges of mascara under them and I knew she had been crying.

I felt like shit. I was the source of her crying but I admit that she had never looked more beautiful. It was distracting.

Now I was the one looking down at the table.

"Do you mind if I go first?" I asked. She didn't say anything so I took that as my cue to start.

"First off, I want to apologize for the stuff that went down tonight. I want to apologize on my sister's behalf. She shouldn't have blurted my business out that way. I mean I don't even know how she found out, but my family's nosy as hell and in everyone's business. I swear I didn't know you were there and even how you knew Jess…" I rambled. I looked up to see that Bella was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Did I overdo it?"

"Well I can see where you get it from. You have verbal diarrhea as well. But I get it. You didn't know. Hell, I didn't even know you and Jessica were related until today. I guess I was caught up all in my head that I didn't really pay attention. I met Jessica in Starbucks and I guess our friendship progressed from there."

"That's my sister for you." I emphasized how crazy I knew my sister was.

"I just really hope this wasn't all a set up to make me look silly." Bella replied and I could detect the underlying anger in her tone.

"I assure you it wasn't like that." I pleaded.

"Can I ask a question now?" Bella asked. I nodded my head.

"Why show up on my doorstep like that. I mean I know I asked why, but do you know how crazy that is? My dad's a cop. Stuff like that usually doesn't go unwarranted like that without repercussions." she glared. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I just had to see you. By any means necessary. I just had to know. I know that's not a good enough answer but I guess I should ask the same in return. Why avoid me for so long? I mean I pursued you for months. Months Bella. I just want to know why keep this game of ignoring me for so long?" I huffed.

Bella crossed her hands defensively at me.

"Oh no you don't, You can't get mad at me for that. Was it wrong going on this long without giving you a direct answer and actively answering you, yes. But I had every right to hold my reservations about you. I mean I called and you didn't answer when I tried to get something out of you." Bella acknowledged.

"As if you didn't call me a couple of days later after already making me wait long enough. I was occupied with my nieces. I just couldn't drop everything and I left my phone. You could have called me back the next day or the day after that."

"Uh uh buddy, don't put that on me, You could have called me back. Phones work both ways." Bella challenged.

"I told you I wouldn't bother you. Things were going to happen when you made the first move." She opened her mouth to say something back but I cut her off, raising my hands in mock surrender.

" Let us just agree to disagree. We both could have called the other back okay." I resigned. I really wasn't up for all of this arguing when it wasn't going to lead us anywhere.

You deflected my question. I need a reason. Besides that night, what did I do to make you dislike me so much?" I asked.

"I didn't say I didn't like you, obviously I slept with you so that meant something."

"I meant afterwards. Granted you had every right to react that way when I showed up on your doorstep like a deranged stalker." She gave me a pointed look. Ignoring her I continued, "When all I wanted was a simple yes or no from you to let me explain myself, you avoided me like the plague. I just want to know why."

"I said I had my reservations about you. There are certain things I don't want to deal with when it comes to the opposite sex and I thought you had a few of those things." Bella answered distractedly as she began tracing her fingers along the table. I bit back the memory of sucking on those little morsels and try to get her attention so that she could continue.

"I'm not the type to sleep around; I'm not one of those girls. It was uncharted territory for me and I was mad at myself for that. That's the initial reason why I left but I'll be a bigger person and admit that I thought about you too. I tried to ignore you but everything around me seemed to remind me of you. I mean it felt like a dream. I remember the most vivid details but the rest of it is vague. I thought I was going to run myself crazy and that's when I saw you again." Bella started.

"You saw me again? When?"

"In the park. I was walking my dog and I saw you with this woman and her kid and just assumed…" she drew off.

"This woman was…"

"I realized that it was your sister in law Angela and her son. Even from the distance, all I could see was that crazy hair and I thought that you." Bella paused.

"That I was in some sort of relationship and had a child." I finished for her and she agreed.

"I guess I can see how that looks." I wasn't going to tell her that Angela and I had been in a relationship at one point. "My brother and I share similar features including our hair, so I could see how you would assume that he was mine." I acknowledged.

"I know I jumped to conclusions. I just don't do the whole other woman relationship. I thought you were a womanizing husband and thought it was best to stay away from you." Bella continued and I did not say anything. The husband part no, the womanizing part, well she he didn't need to know about that part of my life…yet.

" I can respect that. I won't lie to you Bella and say that I'm perfect because I'm not. We all have our pasts that I rather not get into and from the look on your face, I can tell you're feeling the same way. I'm always upfront with my intentions and I'm about to do that by telling you what's going on in my head. You fascinate me. I never met a woman like you and it fascinates me enough that I have done things I wouldn't normally do."

"So now I'm a science experiment?"

"Geez Bella, you just hear the negatives. Listen for once."

"And there's the cockiness I remembered." Bella huffed.

"And I do recall you liked it. Especially that night." I mentally patted myself on the back as a soft smile spread across her face.

It was working!

"I want you to give me a chance. A chance to prove to you that I am just Edward and this misconceived image you have of me in your head. No catches or quirks, just three nights to take you out. You can agree or disagree if you like, but I want an answer tonight. No more waiting on the other because let's face it, nothing ever came from watching water boil. So what do you say?" She burst out laughing.

That was unexpected.

"Okay you really just dated yourself with that saying." She stopped laughing. "Oh my god, I don't even know how old you are." She shook her head.

"My point exactly. Simple trivial things that we can learn about one another. Just one night a week and if it works it works. If it doesn't, it just doesn't but we can't say we didn't try."

"I'm not trying for a relationship right now." Bella stuttered.

"That's perfectly fine. Friendship will do. Now can I please get an answer. I've waited long enough." I finished. Please say yes, please yes.

I really didn't want to run home with my tail between my legs.

Maybe I was getting old.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to agree. You have me extremely curious. You got your three weeks to show me who Edward Cullen is." She huffed.

"So that's a yes." The smile on my face was so wide that my cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"Get that smile off your face." I smoothed my face down into a neutral expression.

"So it's a date."  
>"You got a date." She sighed. I fought the urge to jump up and down, and scream.<p>

Maybe my sister was rubbing off on me.

"Um how about this Friday? I'll be done with work and…" Bella cut me off.  
>"I work that night until 7." She added.<p>

"That can work. We can have a late dinner and maybe browse the city a bit. I mean we live in the Big Apple, there's always something to do." I reached for her phone that was now on the table to put my number in and vice versa.

"Now there's no excuse. We have each other's numbers." Bella bit back another smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Will you give me time to go home and change or…"

"You'll look beautiful either way." Bella raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief."

"Laying it on too thick?" I winced, as I felt her boot come down on my foot a little.

"Just a little bit, but that's fine. I'll just add it to list of qualities I'm learning about you. A case of foot in mouth and cheesy pick-up lines."

"Hey I'll take what I can get." I shrugged. Something was better than nothing.

"Do you want me to pick you up or meet and.."

" I'm sure we'll figure out the details later. Besides, you don't need directions or anything considering you showed up on my doorstep eh?"

Touché, my beautiful girl.

Touché.

* * *

><p>That's all folks for this chapter.<p>

Good news we have their first date next chapter and a juicy lemon or two because let's face it we need to put that M rating back into action!

Until again, share your thoughts and review,

Xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

Hey….anyone still there? Sorry for the long wait… yeah I know I am horrible at updating, especially since it has been months. First semester of my sophomore year of college kicked my butt leaving me with no time to write or even think. (Never take 18 hrs. and get two jobs, it is exhausting!)

Nevertheless, bear with me that this story will be completed, I would never give up on you guys like that. My goal was to have this completed by the end of the year, but well, we all know how that goes. It will be 17 chapters total including the epilogue because I want to finish WTF and possibly write another story.

A lot of you are nervous for obvious reasons about Maggie getting pregnant. I can guarantee that there will be **no** Maggie pregnancy although she isn't exactly done with this story yet.

A lot of you are also worried about how "soft" and "mushy" Edward is acting… Don't worry he'll be back to his badass self soon…but let's face it….he's a man on a mission to get the girl he wants.

Also for those wondering what Bree and Diego looks like. I imagine Mila Kunis as Bree and Adam Rodriguez as Diego.

I am also now on FictionPad if something were to ever happen to my stories here on FFnet. Find me at Sylvia-Cullen

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"_One heartbreak is like a thousand lessons. Loving again is learning them." _

_-Sandra McKendry_

**Bella's POV**

"Wow." Bree gushed before breaking out into another round of laughter. I had just finished giving her the details of last night's foolery and she was having a field day.

"Really Bree? Is that all you have to say? His whole freaking family knows that we slept together and all you have to say is wow?" I growled. She continued to laugh as I slumped down on the couch beside her. "I'm so glad that my humiliation amuses you." Bree cleared her throat a couple of times before speaking.

"Well what do you want me to say? Is it freaking hilarious? Absou-fucking-lutely! I swear you can't write stuff this good for television and of course it only happens to you." Bree finished before her laughter resumed. I continued to glare at her. Some friend she was.

"Hey, don't glare at me Missy! You may be embarrassed but it definitely didn't stop you from agreeing to a few dates with you know who, which by the way is about time!" she added.

"I know, I know, but it's still humiliating. Besides, these dates are supposed to be an experiment of sorts. A test runs to see if there really is something or if it's just the fact that we both just wanted a good fuck." I sighed.

"Well there you go. If that isn't a blunt answer than I don't know what is."

"I guess, although I'm still a little suspicious of Jessica though. I mean she did know what went down between me and her brother." I answered, stealing the carton of kung-pao chicken from her greedy grasp.

"Didn't Edward say that she was coming from a good place?" Bree asked.

"He did, but obviously I'm a little weary of everything going on right now. I mean I did walk out of her bridal shower last night. I can only imagine the impression I left."

"Screw their opinion of you. Shit happens…granted it only seems to happen to you but that is beside the point. Has she tried calling you?" Bree questioned.

"Jess has texted me a couple of times, but I haven't replied. I've been a little too caught up in this whole date thing, to really give her a response." I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Swan, I swear you are a piece of work. Anyways—"she snatched the carton back from me, "do you know where he's taking you for the first date?"

"No, he didn't say. He knows I have to work that night, so we agreed to go out for a late dinner. After that who knows, we live in the city that opens us up for anything." I replied.

"Well let's hope its fun, because you're a little blocked up right now and need someone to clean out your pipes." Bree waggled her eyebrows suggestively. I shook my head vehemently as she continued to mutter random sexual innuendos.

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, but there will definitely be no sex. Hello, this is what got me into this mess in the first place. This is our first date and he'll be lucky to even get a kiss from me." Bree eyed me skeptically and even I could hear the doubt in my voice.

"What? I'm serious." Bree continued to give me an inquisitive glare as she began gathering her belongings as she prepared to leave. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Fine, there's a chance he might get a little peck if tonight goes well, but there will be none and I repeat no sex of any kind!" I screeched, as she opened the door, earning a pervy wink from my neighbor Mr. Banner; a sixty eight year old man who was supposedly "blind" and yet never failed to "fall" and grasp onto my womanly parts when I saw him.

"Whatever you say Swan, whatever you say. Just remember that I want the details including the dirty ones, I just know will happen." Bree grinned, dodging my flailing hands as I tried to pop her.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" I huffed. She stuck her head back in through the door.

"Because I'm cute of course, and also your girl best friend who also happens to be boning your male best friend who just so happens to have the biggest di-.."

I slammed the door in her face, hearing her cackles as she left.

**….WLTYAS…**

"Fuck, this can't be happening again." I groaned as I served my last check.

Of course the night I have my date with Edward, Ferguson's decided to be extremely busy, the patrons filled with various employees and their families who were visiting for some big business function, making us all stay here longer than normal.

Now I was going to be late.

Well not late for my date, but late as in I was never going to be able to make it home in time, shower, and be changed for said date.

I was never going to make it, especially at the rate my customers were going by talking to nearly every person in the room instead of paying and signing their bill that they adamantly agreed being split amongst the eight of them.

Edward was supposed to pick me up for 9:00 and it was already 8:45. I sent him a quick text.

_Running late. Still caught up at the restaurant. Possible rain check? – Bella_

My phone buzzed less than thirty seconds later.

_Trying to get out of our date already? I don't think so Swan. –Edward_

I didn't get a chance to reply, turning at the urgence of my customers who had now decided that they wanted some dessert to go, also being added to their bill that they still wanted to be split separately.

I smiled, hoping it wasn't grimace and headed to the back to send in their order, fighting the urge to throw my notepad down and throw a tantrum like a little girl.

Fifteen minutes later, and a measly twenty dollar tip later, I was finally free.

Naturally, it was at the expense of my blouse that now harbored a pretty steak and spinach stain, I was sweaty, and it was now 9:00; the exact time that Edward would have been picking me up by now. I checked my phone to see if he had responded, but saw nothing.

Feeling resigned, I dropped off my receipt copies and grabbed my bag to leave, when I heard a voice call my name.

"Of course it would be you. Following me again." I breathed, walking over to the tall figure hanging out by the bar. He looked delicious with his windblown red hair, dark wash jeans and blue dress shirt. A pair of ray-bans lay on the collar of his shirt despite the now dark sky, and his cologne light but fragrant drew me in like a moth to a flame as he came closer.

It made me want to lick him.

"Had to make sure you weren't trying to run out on me again." Edward smiled, his eyes looking especially bright as he leaned forward to hug me. I instinctively took a step back and wrinkled my nose. A look of hurt flashed across his face.

I shook my head. "About that, I'm sorry about being late and I'm gross and sweaty and…" He cut me off by grabbing me in a quick hug before releasing me. Edward smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just had to get that out of the way. So am I wrong to assume that you aren't ready for our date? I did make reservations at an nice Indian restaurant but if you don't like that then we could eat here and…." I fought a smile as he continued to ramble. Was that a sign of nervousness I detected?

Did I make him nervous?

Mr. So sure of himself was now looking like he wanted to throw up.

"Edward.." He continued to ramble.

"Hey Edward…" He finally stopped talking and looked at me.

"Okay, three things. First, I'm going to need you to take a breath and relax because you're freaking me the fuck out." I grumbled. I raised a second finger, "Two, I work here all week. Do you really think that I want to eat here as well? So yes to Indian food, it's actually my favorite." I raised up another finger "Three, I'm surprised you even still want to take me out with the way I look right now."

I gestured to my customary white blouse and black pleated skirt, my apron tied higher up to cover my food stains, my hair was slightly damp with perspiration and in a messy bun with about a thousand fly-aways in my face, and my Mary Jane heels. I noticed his eyes lingered longer than normal on my legs and snapped my fingers to get his attention.

"I mean…you…you look fine. It's fine to go out." Edward stuttered before straightening up and clearing his throat.

"Edward do you really think I look appropriate to go out? No, so maybe should do this another day." I moaned. His eyes glazed over again and I quickly realized that maybe moaning wasn't the best idea.

"I still say that you look fine." He replied. I removed my apron to show him the large green and red stain that covered the front of my blouse.

"I guess that does pose a problem, although I didn't peg you as the clumsy type." He smirked. Mr. Cocky was back.

His eyes shifted to the top button of my blouse and I was just about to call him out on it when he spoke.

"Do you have an undershirt on perhaps?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Yeah so…" I drew off, confused as to where he was trying to go with this.

"Take it off."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't argue with me Bella and just do it please. Besides, it isn't like I have seen it already." I rolled my eyes and shoved my bag and apron at him, and began unbuttoning my shirt. Thank god, I had decided to dress modestly today and wear a black lace tank underneath my top that luckily the stains hadn't bled on. Not to mention, I actually had a good bra on opposed to my usual sports bra. I mean the girls weren't that huge, so why struggle with underwire and all that crap.

Once I finished, I looked at him.

"Okay…." I shrugged. He said nothing but began walking closer to me.

Edward walked forward, getting so close to me that I could smell the mint on his breath and the slight hint of aftershave he used. I was just beginning to think that he was going to kiss me, when he grabbed the top of my bun and removed my elastic, letting my hair fall free around my shoulders. He smiled softly at me, his green eyes looking even brighter in the yellow light from the bar.

"Now you look perfect." Edward continued to smile and it made my girly parts tingle.

Damn it maybe Bree was right.

Fuck no she wasn't…I was going to make sure of that.

I hoped.

I felt my face flush, "Um yeah thanks…so you ready?" I muttered. With a quick shake of his head we headed towards the door, his hand finding itself on the swell of my back, the heat radiating from it causing me to shiver as the cool air hit my shoulders.

"Damn, I forgot how cool it got around here. Shit, wait here while I go get my car." Edward huffed as he walked at a brisk pace down the street to where his car was parked. He must had parked a good distance back, which was understandable considering the amount of people we had.

While I waited for him to return, Brady one of the busboys spotted me and came over, stumping out the bud of his cigarette on the ground. He was young, maybe nineteen or twenty and harbored a big crush on me. If I was in to the whole cougar thing, it wouldn't be a problem, but no. It was cute really especially every time I shot him down when he made his advances repeatedly. Apparently, tonight wasn't going to be no different.

"Hi Bella." He beamed, flashing me a white smile. I rolled my eyes and grinned back at him.

"Hey Brady, enjoying your break I see." I said conversationally. Brady smiled and ran his hands through his sweat slicken blonde hair.

"Yeah, I am. I see you're off work. You look different." Brady gestured to me and I noticed that he was staring longer than normal at my chest. I crossed my arms and began rubbing my forearms to shield myself.

"Um yeah. I guess I do. I'm going out tonight." I added.

"Going out tonight hmm. You aren't going out by yourself are you? This is such a big city for a girl like you." Brady smiled taking a step closer to me.

"No I think I have it under control. I'll be fine." I answered.

"I…I mean I could join you, you know? I will get off.." I quirked an eyebrow as he stuttered to finish his sentence.

"Soon! I mean I will get off soon...shit that's not right either…I can take you out if…" he trailed off as I felt Edward stand behind me. I watched as Brady stiffened.

"Oh so this is your friend." Brady grumbled.

"No, I'm her date and if you will excuse us, I would like to get ours started." Edward growled. I peered up to see he was staring down…no glaring at Brady as he seemed to be doing the same in return.

I swear men and their pissing contests. I shook my head.

"Yeah, we really should. Nice seeing you Brady." I waved. Edward placed his hand once again against the swell of my back.

"Yeah. Enjoy your date." He muttered, although I was sure his sentiments weren't genuine.

"Oh we will, believe that. Excuse us." Edward growled. He steered me towards a sleek black and grey Volvo that I wasn't even sure was out yet. I stared at the ostentatious automobile for a moment.

Edward seemed to read the question in my eyes and answered.

"Yes it isn't out yet and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't look at me like that." He grumbled as he closed my door and walked over to the driver's side.

"Look at you like what?" I grinned as I continued to stare at him. The car wasn't the only reason I was staring at him. Edward rolled his eyes at me as he got in and turned on the ignition.

"Like I'm some pretentious asshole…okay maybe I am, but he had no right to look at you like that." he grumbled.

"Oh just like you were earlier." I muttered.

"That's different. We're dating." Edward grumbled as he pulled out onto the street and towards the restaurant.

"Oh so we're dating now? You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you? Usually one waits until the first date is over before they assume there's going to be another one, don't you think?" I kept my face expressionless as he gaped at me.

"Well we are...I…I think?" I watched as his Adam's apple bob as he gulped nervously.

Again, it made me want to lick and laugh him at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax dude. You're going to give yourself wrinkles." His face smoothed out.

"Rule numéro un..." I started.

"Wait shouldn't it be rule numéro uno?" Edward asked.

"Maybe, but I took French in college so were going to say it my way, which reminds me." I raised my pointer finger up.

"Rule numéro un, I have no filter. I've dealt with too much crap to try to censor the things I have to say. So if I say something, don't take offense. If I was trying to intentionally try and hurt you with my words you would know." I smiled. Edward gave me a quick glance as we pulled outside the restaurant near the curb.

"Fair enough. I guess I would say that I'm the same, especially in my line of work. Is a first date a little too soon to question what made you not have a filter?" Edward asked as he parked the car.

"Too soon. Is it too early for me to ask why you went through all that trouble to find me, and I don't just want that general, I couldn't get you out of my head crap. You ready for that?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head as he got out the car and came on my side of the car to open my door.

'Touché, Ms. Swan. Now come on. It seems like I've been waiting forever to take you out on a date."

**….WLTYAS…**

"So that was it? No shredding of the clothes, knocked over furniture, body fluid stained sheets or anything." Bree growled.

"What the fuck Bree? What is up with you and sex lately?" I huffed.

"Who knows, I'm a bit of a perv. I take it where I can get it." Bree grinned.

"So I see. Find that somewhere else Tanner and not with me." I huffed. She gave me another skeptical look.

"I told you, it went by fine." I mused.

"Fine, just fine! Swan, you've been on two dates with the guy already and all I get is just fine? Obviously it must be going well, if you're still seeing him." Bree huffed.

"Well I did agree to three dates." I added.

"I know you Swan and by now, you would have said fuck it and moved on. Obviously Mr.-wait what is his last name again? And please tell me you at least know it by now." She prodded.

"Do you think that little of me to not know his last name by now and its Cullen." I acknowledged and watched as her eyes widened.

"And what's his job?" "Bree asked.

"He works in advertising. Why?" I replied.

"No reason, his name sounds a little familiar to me. " Bree smiled, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Bree then got up, grabbed my laptop off my kitchen counter, and opened it up in her lap all without saying a word.

"What are you up to Tanner?" I narrowed my eyes as she asked for my password. I quickly unlocked it and watched as she pulled up the internet and onto a search webpage.

"Oh nothing. Just doing a little research."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

""Not at the moment, dear friend of mine, but in due time." Bree replied vaguely.

"You're really irritating you know that?" I grumbled.

"Oh shut it Swan, you know you love me."

…...

"Why am I freaking out right now? I mutter to my reflection as I once again fidget with the edge of my cardigan. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous about seeing Edward again.

It wasn't my first date with him obviously, as it was our third date. However, this one decided if we were going to take things further.

These past two dates with Edward had been great. I mean he was funny, intelligent and seemed to do whatever it took to put a smile on my face. I still had that little nagging voice in my head that this was all a little too good to be true, but the other part of me, the part of me that I thought was frozen from being cheated on constantly was finally beginning to warm up again and it was from a certain man named Edward Cullen.

Edward had told me to dress non-causal for tonight. I was dressed in a lavender colored dress with capped sleeves that my mother had sent me along with my grandmother's diamond earrings and cardigan to keep myself warm. I'd taken the extra effort to curl my hair and makeup and liked to think that I had cleaned myself up pretty well for tonight's date. I knew it was a little extra for me, but I definitely didn't want him to remember me as just a waitress especially when he's already seen me sweaty and covered in food stains.

I was so nervous about this last date that I was ready nearly thirty minutes ahead of time. Now I had to play the waiting game. I lasted all of three minutes before I began fighting the urge to gnaw down my already non- existent nails.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. I knew I shouldn't be paranoid, but old habits die-hard.

Edward Cullen. Once you got past the brooding, intimidating, cocky façade he had going on he was actually really sweet. He was a huge family man, who although they ran him crazy (part of which I witnessed), he loved him dearly. Sans my knowledge about his job, I learned that we was an avid adventurist, loving the outdoors and made it his mission to go out and do something at least once a week. Edward loved music. I found out that if he hadn't gone into advertising he would have become a music teacher. He played over five instruments, the piano included and I swore I could have swooned right there, if I weren't so adamant on keeping myself reserved until after this third date. I guess these were the usual facts and questions accustomed to a budding romance and I found myself wanting to know more and more about him. Our nightly conversations usually led into the early morning usually ending with one of us falling asleep on the other.

It was so weird to think that after so many years and avoiding getting close to men that I was letting the illustrious Edward Cullen get close to me. Maybe some good was going to come out of this after all.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I startled a bit by the loud ringing of my cell phone.

I grabbed it and felt my heart drop when I saw the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered, mentally praying that he was just calling to tell me he was on his way.

"Bella." Edward sighed. I didn't hear the sound of an engine in the background. It sounded like a television. Maybe it was the radio.

Edward called my name again.

"Sorry." I answered.

"Bella I can't make it tonight. I'm sorry it's such short notice." Edward grumbled.

And there it was.

Canceled.

"Um that's okay." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. I just knew that this would happen. My paranoia had its reasons and that's why I always waited for the other shoe to drop and what do you know; it always did. I wondered what his excuse was. It wouldn't be the first time a guy lied to get out of a date with me.

"No it isn't. Long story short, my brother and his wife had a family emergency and I have to watch their son for a couple of days." Edward apologized the same time I heard the unmistakable sound of a baby crying.

"Crap hold on." Edward gushed.

God I am such a bitch. I was just about to shoot Edward off as a grade A asshole when he was watching his nephew.

It was a few minutes before he picked up the phone again.

"Sorry Bella. My nephew decided since he wasn't getting my full attention he was going to make some noise. Can we reschedule later on?" He asked.

"Yeah that'll be fine, do you know when?" I asked hoping that it was going to be sometime soon.

"Not at the moment. I need to figure out my work schedule and crap Jude, no! Bella I have to go I'll call you later." Edward rushed out before all I heard was nothing but the dial tone.

I dropped my phone onto my coffee table and kicked off my shoes. Well this was definitely not how I wanted to spend my night; dressed with no place to go, but at least there was a good reason why my night didn't go as planned.

Now I just had to wait for him to call and reschedule.

He didn't call.

I wasn't the one to sit and wait by the phone but after not hearing from him for eight days despite my occasional texts that remained unanswered, I was just about ready to wipe my hands clean of him. Being busy is one thing but the audacity of him to not respond back to me was another.

Okay maybe that was a little hypocritical of me, but the sentiments were still there. It left me in a funk. Everything seemed to piss me off that even my pets seemed to be avoiding me.

I decided to make a pizza run since my fridge was scarce of food. I could have went out as is since I never cared how people saw me, but I honestly looked a mess. I quickly showered, forgoing washing my hair and changed into a ratty t-shirt., my favorite pair of skinny jeans and converse. I'd just finished tying one of my shoes when I heard a hard rapt on my door. I yelled for them to wait, but the knocking continued.

Fueling my already nonexistent patience and even nastier mood, I stormed towards my door with only one shoe on and swung my door open with such force that it banged against the wall.

I was met with a pair of desperate green eyes.

**Edward's POV:**

I looked in in the mirror and gave myself a final glance over. Today was D-day also known as my third and final date with Bella that would decide where we went from here on out.

I'd planned an extravagant night, using all the connections I had to make sure this night was one she'd never forget.

Okay, I may have done a little more in hopes that it raises my chances of us officially "dating" where I could call her mine.

Isabella Swan was an amazing woman. She was intelligent, ambitious, and feisty. Very different from the girls I usually pursued and dated. I always thought I had the upper hand on her, but she always seemed to surprise me when I least expected it.

I could tell that she had been hurt, badly. I didn't know the whole story, but from her guarded expressions every time our conversations led into past relationships, I knew that I had to tread lightly.

As much as killed me, since I definitely wasn't a patient man, I was going to bide my time.

Speaking of time, I had about an hour and a half left until I picked her up and had to finish a few work related calls before I could go.

It seemed that my phone calls were going to be delayed for a bit, hearing my brother call my name from the other side of my door.

I swear I see more of your kid and you then your wife does." I joked as Benjamin handed over the squirming baby in his arms to me as I closed the door behind me. I offered him a beer off the counter but he shook his head.

It was then that I noticed a baby bag wrapped around his shoulder only with a mini suitcase. Benjamin smiled at me grimly.

"Oh no Benj, no. I have a date tonight!" I growled. I settled my squirming nephew on the floor and turned my attention back to the brother I was about to kill.

"Please Edward. Angela's uncle passed and we need to head to Buffalo for a bit to help her mom with the preparations. I mean she'd take the 6 hour drive herself but she's inconsolable right now."

"You know she doesn't like traveling out the area with him and it's only for two days. Come on baby brother I wouldn't come here if I wasn't desperate. This was my plan E."

"Plan E? What in the hell happened to plan A, B, and the rest of the damn letters?" I questioned shaking my head.

"Exactly. This is why I'm here as you're my last resort. Our usual babysitter fell through. Mom and Dad are out helping Aunt Ruth since she just had her hip replacement. The twins have chicken pox so he can't go over to Marcus and Jane's and Jessica and Mike are out of town." Benjamin pleaded.

"I swear you forget that we have a big ass family. Do you guys not have any friends either to watch him? Why is it always me? You could have been called and told me this"

"Cause you're immediate family and the closest in the area and it was last minute." He continued to beg.

"Benj, you knew I had a date tonight. Don't do this to me." I continued shaking my head.

"Please bro. Just two days. I'll even pay you to take her out when I get back. Really, Edward, I need you. Just two days man, and once I'm sure Angela will be fine up there, I'll be back to get him." I shifted my eyes from the pout on his face and glanced down at Jude.

Bad idea.

Of course, little man was conspiring against me just like his father was. Little dude smiled at me showing two little teeth before pouting at me just like his father was. My resolve was fucking gone. I fought the urge to curse my brother out. I knew it as an emergency especially at the desperation of my brother who was now looking at me with an almost hopeful expression.

My almost perfect date…ruined at the hands of my brother and nephew.

"Fine." I growled. "But you owe me big time. Like the rest of your life." I huffed.

"Aww thank you, thank you." My face squinted up in disgust as he grabbed my face and planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Gross Benj." I wiped my cheek on my shirt sleeve.

"Hey you know you liked it. I have to go. Angela's probably finished packing our bags and we need to hit the road before traffic sets in." Benjamin quickly picked up his son and kissed his cheek, before placing him back down on the floor. With a quick wave, he left.

I looked down on the floor, where my nephew was once again grinning at me.

"Don't get cute with me, you date blocker." I grumbled as I picked up my phone and dialed the one number that I had familiarized.

Just minutes later after I practically hung up on her, I was just about ready to throw my phone at the wall. That phone call definitely didn't go the way I wanted it to, Especially with the curiosity of my nephew who not only wanted all my attention, but also wanted to get into everything.

I forgot that my apartment wasn't baby proof. It wasn't as if had a

lot of dangerous objects around but with my nephew newly walking around and exploring, I was going to have a heart attack.

"Unc" Jude babbled, his way of acknowledging me. "Yeah, yeah. You got what you wanted." I picked him up off the floor and settled him onto my lap, where his hands latched on to my tie and into his mouth to chew on.

Picking up my phone, I realized that not only did I have to still make some work related phone calls, but also cancel everything I had to work hard on.

…

The next two days….ultimately gave me reason to not have kids. My nephew was bad as hell. Not only did he somehow get into everything I had in my room but also managed to flush my phone and render it useless.

To top it off, one of our biggest potential clients were considering another company and I had to work harder than I'd ever had to convince them to join our team.

This left me with absolute no time for anything. While I had immediately replaced my phone after the toilet incident I still hadn't managed to call Bella and reschedule our date. I know I was being an asshole for doing so and I honestly had no idea why I was acting this way.

Blame it on the stress I guess.

I knew she had sent me a few texts, asking if I were okay, but I hadn't managed to respond back.

I knew I had to make things right quick, or I was going to fuck over everything I had worked so hard to get.

To say I was a planner, I was definitely unorganized when it came to this whole romance shit.

My phone buzzed, signaling I had another text. I knew it wasn't her texts had stopped two days ago, I definitely prayed it wasn't Maggie as her incessant calling my phone nearly had me contemplating changing my number.

I picked it up and saw it was from an unknown number.

_Hey ass-ward! You need to get your shit together and see Bella, before I kick your ass. She really likes you and this ignoring crap isn't funny. You only have so long, before you're on her shit list forever. Here's your only warning! (BTW, don't ask how I got your number) –Bree aka size 10 shoes_

Oh yes, Bree. The girl who threatened to shove it where the sun didn't shine that day when I came to the restaurant.

She was right.

What in the hell was I doing? The girl of my dreams was out there potentially telling me to suck it and stay away from her and here I was giving myself a coronary trying to get a client who still may or may not decide to go with us.

What was I really doing to myself right now?

Thinking quickly, I grabbed my keys and jacket and ran out of my apartment and to my car. Someone must have being looking down at me, as there was no traffic and a parking space available when I pulled outside of her place.

I barely gave the doorman a second glance before I caught the elevator and to her floor. I nearly knocked over the old man across form her in my haste to knock on her door.

I heard her yell for me to wait, but I couldn't. I continued to knock loudly, the door swung open, and there she was.

Slightly rumpled in appearance, and holding shoe in the air in a striking position, she looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Oh so now you acknowledge me you asshole after hanging up on me and…" she continued to ramble.

I did the only thing to shut her up.

I kissed her.

* * *

><p>Still with me? Leave your thoughts and opinions in a review.<p>

Next chapter will hopefully be up Friday with a new lemon that still needs a bit of tweaking.

Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and an even better New Year's. See you in 2014!

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick A/N**: FFNet is killing me trying to upload. I am very irritated with them and they are losing points with me. This was ready Friday, but I guess FFnet decided it wasn't ready. Days later it was the same problem. It was a struggle in itself trying to get this out today. In this event, I will start posting the chapters first on Fiction Pad at Sylvia-Cullen and later on this site if it permits. I already have an account on TWCS and will be uploading on there as well. If this continues I'll probably stop posting on this site and you can find me on the others.

On another note, I read my lemon from one of the earlier chapters and bust out laughing, good lord it was horrible. I'm surprised you guys even read it was so cheesy! It definitely needs some tweaking once this story is complete and I do think this one in this chapter is MUCH better if I do say so myself. Enjoy! -SC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"_A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous." _

_-__**Ingrid Bergmen**_

**Edward's POV**

I do believe our kiss lasted approximately thirteen seconds before we pulled apart and she began smacking me all over my body with the lone shoe in her hand.

I began covering random body parts all while she screamed expletives at me.

"So now you show up after ignoring me all week." A swing to my left knee.

"You have some nerve and then kissing me even though I kind of enjoyed it." Bella huffed. Another swing of her hand. It landed on my elbow.

"Ouch woman, give me a chance to explain and for the love of god can you please stop hitting me? For such a small woman, you have some power behind those hands of yours." I growled. I grabbed the shoe out of her hand and threw it down the hall.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me and sighed.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this, but I guess I'm going to throw caution to the wind and listen to what you have to say. This is the first and last time I'd probably ever let this happen so be lucky that I'm giving you a chance to explain." She began massaging her temples. I glanced around the room cautiously to make sure she didn't have any other offending objects to hit me with, and sat down besides her leaving a few inches of distance between us.

I let out a deep breath. "Okay, where should I start?" I speak aloud to myself. Bella let out a small un-humorous laugh before bringing her legs up to her chest to face me.

"Hmm, maybe the truth." Bella answered sarcastically.

I rub my hands roughly against my jeans. "Yes, you do deserve that. First, I just want to say that I am sorry. My brother really did drop off my nephew that night. I had our big date planned with so many aspects and I…" I tried to continue but she cut me off.

"I get that part, I do. You told me you are a family man, so as much as it bummed me that our date didn't go as planned, I knew you had a reasonable explanation as to why you had to cancel. What I want to know is why you ignored me this past week. I can understand you being busy but not even trying to reassure me that you were okay is something different." She growled.

"You want the honest god truth?" I mumbled.

"Duh Cullen, I honestly want to know why I'm even wasting my time listening to what you have to say." Bella belted out harshly.

Ouch.

I did deserve that.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"You…don't…know." she broke up the words individually. "You can't expect me to accept that answer." She made a motion to get up but I stopped her with my hand.

"I wasn't finished, and I'd appreciate if you just let me get this out without interrupting." I pleaded. Bella had a sour expression on her face but nodded for me to continue.

"I know that wasn't the answer you wanted to hear. Hell, I don't think that was the response I wanted to give to you. I could tell you that my nephew flushed my phone down the toilet, which was true but I replaced it right after. I could tell you that I was busy with work and was surrounded by every phone of its kind and yet I couldn't bring myself to call you back. It's stupid of me, I know." I answered. I stole a quick glance to see that she was staring at me with a calm, but guarded expression. Bella didn't say anything so I took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm not used to chasing after things. Clients yes, but relationships no. I'm used to getting things easy, not that I'm calling you easy or anything but that's just how things were for me. The women I've come to involve myself with have never given me a run for my money as much as you have, although it was usually one of the main things that usually attracted them to me sans my good looks." I let out a small laugh hoping to ease some of the tension. "You've definitely kept me on my toes since the day I've met you. You're something I have never worked so hard to obtain."

"Our past two dates were amazing and our conversations even better. I guess since things were going so well that I just expected for the rest of the pieces to fall into place without me doing much. I know this all sounds ridiculous considering I went and did so much just to get to you to talk to me before. I know these are things you don't want to hear and I know there's no excuse but that's what it was. I just wish you will accept my apology for what it is and give me a chance to make it up to you." I pleaded hopefully.

"You really want me to accept that?" Bella asked. I didn't hear any anger in her tone but it still made me feel uneasy.

"Not really, but I'm hoping so." I replied.

"You just ignore me and expect me to just be okay with that? Putting myself out there isn't as easy for me as you think if not even harder. It's supposed to be a two way street" I heard her mumble to herself. I don't think I was supposed to hear that part.

"Not to be mean, but don't you think that's a little hypocritical of you? You say it's a two way street, but sometimes I feel like I'm the one trying harder out the two. I know my reasoning wasn't justified but you did ignore me for how many months?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes at me.

"That doesn't count and you know it." Bella huffed.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Sometimes I have my reservations about this whole thing; about why I acted the way I did. I feel like you're holding back occasionally when you're with me. You tell me you enjoying yourself when we're together and our lengthy phone calls but I can tell you're hesitant. I see it in your eyes. I know you've been hurt but I get the impression that you're just waiting for the other shoe to drop." I added.

Bella says nothing at me for a moment. She suddenly reaches behind her back and I involuntary lean back as she adjusts the pillow behind her and sets one in front of her. Surprisingly she smirks at me.

"Relax Edward; I'm not going to hit you with a pillow. As much as I want to, there is some truth to your words. Actually. There is a lot of truth in your words. Maybe I am tentative. I have every right to be. When you've been hurt as much as I have, you'd be on guard too." Bella answered.

She said she had been hurt and I immediately thought of the worst. If someone had hurt her, I was going to hunt them down

"Was it physical?" I blurted out. . Relationship or not, no one deserved to put their hands on a woman in that way.

"No, but sometimes it felt that way. Words and actions have the same effects. Emotions are fragile too." Bella added.

"Excuse me for saying this, but do you think you've the only one to have been hurt? I'm going out on a limb here but not everyone's out here to get you." I sighed.

"I know that. I'm not the first and unfortunately not the last. To each their own with the way they cope. Some people put that crap behind them and act like nothing's happened. Then there are others are like me who give people an inch and hope they make a mile out of it." Bella sat up and turned her body towards me.

"Look, I get that you were busy but it really did hurt my feelings by not calling me back. I am not the clingy type, far from it actually, but when I put myself out there, it's not as easy for me as you think it is. The fact that I'm even listening to you says a lot about me, considering I'm used to cussing guys out and kicking their asses out before they even managed to say hello. You're lucky that kiss did distract me." She licked her lips as she spoke.

"Edward you're different than the guys I've dated in the past. You were sweet, you weren't trying hard to keep our conversation going, you were genuinely interested in what I had to say and didn't try to get in my pants, and we're excluding our first encounter. You asked if I had been hurt and yes I have, by people I thought I could trust. No, I am not ready to share those aspects of my life yet and maybe one day I'll share, but now no." Bella acknowledged.

She said one day. Did this mean I had a chance? Our silence hung thick in the air. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Bella giggled. I wondered why she was laughing when she added. "You look like you're going to throw up any second, not to mention the vein in your neck is pretty prominent.

I let out a small laugh. If only she knew the effect she had on me. Bella's posture relax and I felt myself do the same as I leaned back. I startled a bit when I felt something furry scurry by my foot and onto my lap. The black and white cat stretched before curling itself on my lap and closing its eyes. I continued to stroke the cat's soft fur as we stared at each other.

"It was also your friend Bree who made me get my head out of my ass or she was going to do it for me." I shuddered. Bella's graced me with a small smile.

"Yeah, well she's awesome like that. Wait, how did she even get your number?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but nevertheless I should thank her for that."

"Really why?" she asked.

"It worked in a way. I realized how much of a dumbass I was and came over here. It got you to hear me out didn't it?" I grinned.

"I guess so. You're also lucky that you're a good kisser or you'd be out on your ass right now. It also just gave you our third date, but don't mess it up. I'm out of my comfort zone here by giving you another chance and I don't want to regret it.

"I plan not to, although I really need to see where my work gets me. This is one of the biggest clients of my career and I don't want to mess it up." I admitted. She patted my hand that was rubbing the back of the cat's fur. The silence and our staring match continued when she let out a small laugh.

"This is some pretty heavy shit considering we haven't had a third date yet?" Bella laughed. I chuckled alongside her.

"True but it sure make one hell of a story to tell the grandkids."

"Grandkids? I'm not sure if I'll even like you at the end of this." She chuckled. I took no offense.

"Well I guess then I'm just going to take a chance."

…WLTYAS…

Our date wouldn't happen for another two weeks, my work nearly bringing me to the brink of insanity. In the end, we had lost our client to another company but at least it was at the extent of knowing that we had tried our best. Hard part of my job was realizing that you win some and lose some. I did however keep in constant contact with the brunette beauty that was turning my world upside down.

After our heavy filled conversation the weeks before, I was trying my hardest not to fuck it up again. I had come to far just for to end on a bad note. I was still busy with work but I knew I had to see her. With a little improvising and help from an outside source, I was taking Bella out for a date tonight.

I admit I was tired as shit, only managing a good three hours of sleep but none of those things could kill the excitement that bubbled in me as I was going to see my girl and hopefully give her a night to remember.

I picked her at the stroke of seven on a cool Sunday evening, and drove us over to the one place I knew she frequented daily.

"You brought me back to Ferguson's? " Bella asked incredulously as I pulled onto the street in front of the restaurant

"Yes I did." I answered, getting out the car and walking towards her side to let her out. She grasped my hand and I helped her out, once again admiring the purple colored dress that seemed to be molded to her body. Her hair was in some type of roll at the back of her head, with light makeup highlighting those cute little freckles of hers and her little Mary Jane heels that seemed to drive me wild.

She had never looked more beautiful.

My gawking of her was interrupted by her hand grabbing my arm to stop me.

"You do realize I work here right? Five days a week actually and the one time its closed…" I pressed a finger against her lip to quiet her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"I'm trying to." It came out garbled against my fingers.

"Well just wait and see." I grinned, grabbing her hand once more and pulling her behind me.

We headed inside were I led her out into the ballroom of the restaurant. Since I came up with this date on such short notice, I had to think quick on my feet to get this set up as the placed was normally closed for the occasion. This wasn't as lavish as what I had originally planned and hoped she appreciate the effort that was here. With that in mind, I led her to the lone table situated in the middle of the dance floor.

"What is this?" Bella asked as I helped her take her coat off and into her seat.

"Our evening alone." I grinned. With just the overhead light above us, we were secluded in our own little bubble. I gestured to our wine glasses and bottle of wine just as the familiar raven-haired woman entered our little bubble and brought us our food. We were to enjoy a nice place of braised rabbit with roasted potatoes and grilled zucchini. Bella gawked at the two of us as our server continued to plate our food, along with a hidden platter of dark chocolate cheesecake and raspberries. Bella glanced at me quizzically as Bree left us alone.

"So I may have had a little help." I grinned, pouring both of us another glass of white wine.

"A little." Bella grinned.

"Just a little." I laughed, motioning for her to dig into her food.

"I'll never guess how the two of us did this." Bella admitted, digging in to her own plate of lamb.

Our conversation flowed easily between us as if we had known each other for years opposed to the usual near year I spent trying to get her attention. My eyes couldn't stay off her. All of her mannerisms, the way she twirled the lone strand of hair that kept falling in her eyes or the way she would wrinkle her nose before she laughed. It was amazing all the things you can notice when you're trying to vie for someone's attention.

Isabella Swan was one hell of a enigma when you first met hurt, but once you got to know her, you saw woman who viewed the world in a cacophony of colors and I'd be damned if I was going to let her go. After we finished our dessert, I got up and walked over to the small stereo that Bree had set out for us and turned it on. The ballroom suddenly echoed with the smooth tones of Ella Fitzgerald in a ballad. I walked back and reached out my hand for her to take.

"You're really trying to kill me aren't you?" Bella grumbled but took my hand anyway.

"Not really, all this effort would be for nothing now wouldn't it." I teased as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, my hands settling on either side of her hips.

"I guess." She let out a small squeal as I suddenly dipped her.

"So Ms. Swan, as this is our third date. Have your feelings changed about me?" I asked. I admit I was a little worried about what her response was going to be. Bella let out a sigh as the music changed to the rough croon of Louis Armstrong and rested her hand against my chest.

"In a way yes and at the same time no." She answered. I froze for a moment but continued to spin us around the room.

"Yes you're still the same cocky man who sometimes pisses me off with his thoughts and actions, but also a very sweet man who seems to get enjoyment out of making me smile. It still baffles me a bit to think you went through all of that trouble to get me and yet here we are when I tried to push you away. You Edward Cullen are the first man to get into my heart. Just don't break it." Bella whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I whispered back. I hadn't realized that we had stopped dancing and that the cd was once again playing the Ella Fitzgerald song.

"So does that mean we can go study?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Bella let out a small laugh.

"You make it sound so 1950's, but yes."

"And you'll be my girl…" I pulled her closer until our faces were mere inches from touching.

"And you would be my guy." I could feel the soft heat of her words against my face. I stared at her for a moment, in awe of the woman in front of me. I grasped her face in my hands, my eyes glancing over her molten brown ones with the hints of gold and green in them. Bella trembled little in my arms from my gazed and I pulled back worrying if I had done something wrong.

"Edward…"Bella breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." She licked her lips and without hesitation, I touch my lips to hers. Our kisses seem to light a fuel in one another as we both grasp on to each other, my hand somehow tangling in her hair and releasing the roll thing in her hair. I think we stood there for a good ten minutes making out like a couple of teenagers.

It wasn't until we heard a female clear her throat loudly that we pulled apart.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show and I really am. I really don't feel like cleaning up you two horn balls juices so get out of here." Bree grinned. I felt heat against my cheek and looked down to see that Bella was flushed; her skin a light hue of red.

I wondered if it was one of embarrassment or arousal.

"Bree, do we need to help you clean up?" I asked, throwing a few bills (courtesy of my brother) onto the table.

"Nah I got it. You two enjoy the rest of your night and Bella don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smiled.

"But you'd do anything." Bella mumbled against my chest.

"Exactly. Toodles." Bree waved at us and I grabbed our things to leave. I asked if Bella would join me for a nightcap at my place to which she agreed.

I wasn't going to be presumptuous into thinking something was going to happen between the two of us, when all I wanted was to enjoy her company.

And that people, was definitely a first for me.

We made it to my place in no time, were she kicked off her shoes and settled herself onto my couch. She looked so at home we her legs curled underneath her and hair falling over her shoulders.

She looked like an angel.

Geeze, since when did I come such a mushy girl?

I gave her a glass of wine where we continued to talk about random things. With passing time, like magnets we seemed to get closer and closer to each other. I assumed the glasses of wine we had consumed had mellowed us both out and by the time we'd finished talking, it somehow had reached a little after one and Bella was somehow straddling my lap; her lips inches from mine.

"Maybe we should stop." I breathed as I pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"No I want this, I want you." Bella grinned, pulling my face back down to hers. She opened her mouth and I quickly took the invitation as our tongues danced together through our kisses. Her scent invaded my senses leaving me crazed and needy. I swear she was my own personal brand of heroin and I couldn't get enough of her.

Well at least I was going to try.

With my lips firmly planted against hers, I pressed our bodies' together against the frame of the couch. Her breaths came out harshly as she panted against my back. Our hands were all over each other; grasping at random articles of clothing until nothing was left but the touch of skin upon skin. Bella clawed at my back as I carried her towards my bedroom, her soft lips sucking against the pulse of my neck. I dropped her down on the bed, looking at the beautiful woman in front of me. Her skin was so soft like silk and god did she smell sweeter than the last time I tasted her skin.

Bella's chest heaved in anticipation as I kiss my way down her neck and towards her chest where I sucked on one succulent nipple. She moaned loudly without any inhibitions and it sounded liked music to my ears. I prayed my neighbors were out for the night, because my girl was a screamer. My lips traveled over to her other nipple as one of my hands massaged the other. Bella rubbed her legs together, the friction causing me to moan at the contact of her mound against my cock. I continued my descent, wanting to taste every each of her skin, my nose brushing against the soft hair there, where I was met with the most succulent aroma of her wet sex. I spread her legs open, her legs damp with perspiration and her arousal. I dragged my nose along her hips, not exactly touching the one place she wanted but enough to tease her. Bella let out a small growl. "Stop teasing and touch me!" She breathed. With a smirk, I licked up her slit, enjoying her taste as it flooded my mouth. I prodded her folds with my tongue, enjoying every bit of her reaction as Bella moaned and rocked against my face as I sucked on the little bundle of nerves; slightly nipping it with my teeth as my tongue teased her opening. It wasn't long before she was writhing as I moved my tongue in and out of her until she came with a silent scream, her body quivering with little spasms. I pressed another small kiss to her little nub and leaned back on my knees.

Bella gazed at me through hooded eyes, her grin lazy, her skin flushed and layered with a thin sheen of sweat. I kissed back up her body and towards her lips where she eagerly kissed my lips. The taste of each other, mingled with remnants of her orgasm had my cock aching with need for release. Our kisses became a little rougher and before I knew it, I was on my back and Bella was straddling me. Bella smiled at me coyly as she grasped me firmly in her hand and began stroking me softly. "You're killing me beautiful." I groaned or maybe moaned as I her hands released me and then I was engulfed in the warmness of her mouth. Licking the precum that covered the head, she took me in her mouth, sucking me in deep.

The feeling was amazing, as she cupped my balls and slowly began massaging them. My body was so tense, half enjoying the euphoria of Bella having me in her mouth and the other trying not to come in her mouth. Just as I was on the brink of coming, I used one of my hands to push her back. Bella looked at me confusedly but I shook my head pointing to my nightstand where my condoms were. Bella leaned over me; her breasts dangling over my mouth were I sucked like a starving baby. She squealed and pulled back holding the foil packet in her hands.

She leaned back as she tore it open and slid it down. I was rock hard at this moment, harder than I had ever been before and as she slid down on me, I felt like I was in heaven. Bella slowly teased the both of us, slowly rising up and down as we both enjoyed the connection of us becoming one. It was slowly killing me and I knew I had to speed things up or I was going to come like a prepubescent little boy. I quickly flipped us over, never breaking our connection as I began to pound into her. Bella's lips were once again on mine as we kissed, sloppily trying to reach every inch of each other's skin.

"Harder!" Bella moaned. I raised one of her legs over my shoulder and increased my pace, my headboard taking the brunt of it as it slammed against the wall. I could feel her walls throbbing against me and knew that I had to take her over the edge. She was my girl and I'd be damned if I were going to come until she had had hers first. I pressed my hand against her mound and began rubbing in fast intervals. If I thought Bella was moaning louder earlier, it was nothing to how she was sounding now.

"Yes, Edward! Right there, so good." Bella panted. Her walls were closing down on my cock and with a sharp thrust she let out a deep and throaty moan as she came. I thrust even harder, my orgasm erupting through my body so quickly that I think I blacked out for a moment. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears as I continued to thrust lazily, milking the rest of our orgasms. Feeling thoroughly spent, I collapsed down, using my arms to keep most of my weight off her. I shifted slightly to the side, where I laid my head against her chest.

Her heartbeat was as fast as mine. I don't think I could have moved in that moment, my body was literally shaking I had never felt something so powerful. I didn't want to sound like a girl but that's exactly what it had felt like. I felt Bella rake her hand through my sweat drenched hair and felt my eyes closed as she kissed my forehead.

At that moment, nothing had ever felt better than being in the arms of the woman who had stolen my heart.

I was home.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<p>

Much Love, xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. Life,school, and work pretty much occupies most of my time now, so I'll try to be a little more productive with updating. This has been sitting in my files since January but never had the chance to edit it until now so I've tweaked a few things. All mistakes are mine and I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies._  
>- <em>Aristotle<em>

**Bella's POV**

"Well if that isn't the look of someone who's been freshly fucked." Diego's voice scares me as I enter my apartment, nearly tripping over one of Hampton's chew toys. I blindly search for the light switch on the wall and manage to turn it on without falling on my face.

"Jesus Di, you couldn't have turned on a light?" I clutch my hand to my chest and glare at him. "What are you even doing in my apartment let alone in darkness?" I asked sitting down beside him on the couch. Diego smiled at me wryly and ran his hands through his curly hair that I now noticed was beginning to curl around the nape of his neck.

It shorter the last time I saw him and wondered how long it had exactly been since we've hung out.

"I do recall you giving me a key." He grinned swinging the single key ring on his pinky finger. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah for emergencies." I huffed.

"Well this is an emergency. Where have you been Isa? I feel like I haven't seen you lately." Diego asked. I smirked. "Maybe because you've been too busy shoving your tongue down Bree's mouth." Diego glared at me and wrapped me in a headlock. I squealed and swatted at his hands until he released me. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked at him. His face was no longer playful but concerned.

"You know what I mean. I barely see you at work anymore since you changed your hours. When you leave, I come in and vice versa. Hell, Bree sees you more than I do and I'm supposed to be your best friend." He growled.

"You could just come over when she does," I added trying to be playful.

"Right, so I can listen to the both of you gush over frilly things and topics that don't relate to sports, beer, and hot women? I don't think so. Every time I come over to visit, you're gone. I text and you don't respond. What's up chica?" He rambled and I could see that he was honestly hurt by this.

"What? I don't have to be here all the time." I growled.

Okay, I admit that lately I've been wrapped up in everything Edward these past two weeks, which also just happened to include sex, sex, and more sex. Of course, there was talking between the two of us but that just usually led to more sex.

"I'm not saying you have to. I just thought it would be nice to visit my best friend and have her actually be here for once." Diego retorted.

"Excuse me for trying to have a life." I responded. I startled a little as my two furry babies curled themselves around my feet. Hampton rested his head upon my feet while Sampson hopped onto my lap and began mewling. They usually weren't this clingy but considered I was rarely at home anymore until the early hours of the morning, I could understand why.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes when Diego spoke again.

"So Bree told me about your little boy toy." I swallowed and tried to keep my face neutral. Diego always gave me a hard time when it came to the men I dated. Granted it had its reasons but I knew a lecture was coming my way.

"Um yeah, his name is Edward." I replied.

"Yeah I know, Bree told me and that's a problem." He stated solemnly with a bit of jealously in his tone.

Here we go.

"How is that a problem?" I questioned.

"It's a problem that I found it out from my girlfriend and not you. I thought we told each other everything." Diego breathed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you everything that goes on in my personal life." I defended.

"Well you used to. I had to hear it from Bree that he practically showed up every night at the restaurant to see you and tracked you down only to show up at your doorstep. Please tell me that you have enough sense to see that it's crazy. You know better than that." Diego argued, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Yeah I know it was a little crazy at first, but we talked all through that. Don't try and insult my intelligence like that." I defended angrily getting up to stand in front of him.

"I just don't want you to get sucked up into one guy. You're acting weirder than normal. You have the habit of getting so caught up in a guy that you ignore any and everything around you."

"I'm acting happy. Is that such a surprise to you? And by the way, I do not caught up in guys" I crossed my arms and began pacing down the hallway.

"Of course I want you to be happy chica; I want that for you sometimes more than I want it for myself. I just want you to see it from my side of things. I was there when shit hit the fan and had to pick up the pieces and no offense to you, but I'm not trying to do it again." Diego admonished.

"And you think I do?" I questioned. Diego turned his face in the other direction and sighed. I studied my hands for a moment.

Diego wasn't lying when he said he was there for me every step of the way. Through every breakup, drunken binge, and complete disregard for my life and myself, he was there to pick me back up and put me back together. I mean he practically moved across the country with me to help me get away, so I guess he did deserve some honesty from me. I reached out and grabbed his hand but he made no move to look at me.

"Look Di, I know you have the best intentions for me, I know you do. However, please just trust me on this. I know you were there for me every step of the way, and I'll be forever grateful but I need to just let me take the reins for myself." He looked at me with sad dark eyes.

"You don't think I'm afraid of being hurt for like the millionth time? I mean, I'm just beginning to get to the point in my life where my cynicism about relationships doesn't cause me to go into full-blown panic mode. This is new to me, just like your thing is with Bree. I'm nearly thirty and you're already an old man who needs to stop worrying about little ol me." I joked and he smiled back softly at me although I could see some concern still in his eyes. He sat there for a few moments and I could see that he was thinking over my words. Finally, after a grueling five minutes of silence, he grabbed my hand and grinned.

"I guess I could do that, although I'll never stop worrying about you, you're my best friend, my annoying pseudo little sister, although I do think I've been replaced." He grinned, shaking his head at me, random black curls falling over his eyes. "No one could ever take your place." I laughed.

"You do know I want to meet him right? Gotta make sure he's perfect for you and treats you right." I just grinned at Diego and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. He rested his head upon mine and from this, I knew that this discussion was over and we could just go back to being us.

…WLTYAS…

"So this is it." Edward announced as he showed me around his "little apartment". Apartment being the understatement of the century, since it looked more like a penthouse with how large it was. It wasn't as if I paid attention the first time I came here, since I was otherwise occupied with his wandering hands and lips, along with the shedding of clothes.

Ironically, despite it being that we were now trying to make things work between us, I still had not managed to make it over to Edward's place except for that one time. Usually we just hung out at my place, which of course usually led to late nights and even earlier mornings. Eventually I asked him about it, to which he just shrugged his shoulders, claiming I never asked.

I rolled my eyes; I didn't think I was supposed to ask, I thought it was obvious.

With that aside, I finally made it over to his place one weekend, when Edward took me out to lunch stopped at his place on the way back. It was surprisingly homey and comfortably stylized with warm colors adorning the wall, which I figured no doubt were at the hands of a nice interior designer or his mother.

There were random pictures strewn across the living room, showing various family members and friends including a few of Jessica, Angela, and the other women and children I'd seen at Jessica's bridal shower. I found it somewhat odd that he had so many pictures of them, since Edward rarely spoke of them. From the time I have spent with him, I've come to realize that he was a very private person. While this normally would have bothered me with anyone else, I was kind of glad that he was being private and let whatever needed to be said come naturally.

I didn't want to ask and push him too much, not for being in fear of whatever he was going to say, but in fear of novelty wearing off. The sexual tension was there, there was no doubt about it, but with that aside, there was so much left to learn between the two of us and I worried it was all going to end soon if we "bared our souls" all of a sudden.

We finished the tour of his apartment, concluding it with a quickie in his bedroom, succumbing to our exhaustion on his now rumpled bed, where I rested my head against his chest. We laid there in silence for a minute, the only sound being our labored breath and the thump of his heart against my ear. I could tell from the shift in Edward's breath that he was beginning to fall asleep. While I should have been doing the same, all I could think of was Diego's conversation and his words kept invading my mind.

While I knew he was just being protective, he had made some valid points in his argument. It made me question many things I thought I had come to terms with.

Was I really looking through everything with rose-colored glasses and was just moving things along in fear of being alone?

I mean…. I've made it this far without a relationship and all of a sudden, the first guy I'm attracted to, I hop into bed with and ignore everything?

Was I even his girlfriend?

I mean I guess I was, after everything, but did he even label it?

Oh my god, what if I was just his fuck buddy!

What if I just over analyzed this whole thing when there was nothing ever there?

What if….

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked suddenly, grabbing my hand.

"You seem breathless over there, and it's not because of me. Care to share?" He questioned, shifting under me.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I asked suddenly. Edward dropped my hand as if I shocked him.

"I don't know, do you?" He asked quietly. I sighed as I grabbed his hand once more although he made no move to acknowledge it.

"Honestly?" I started.

"It would be appreciated." Edward retorted.

"Sometimes. One moment, I think everything is just perfect and then my mind catches up to me and wonders where in the hell did the old Isabella Swan go? This person is new and taking risks and I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. It didn't help that Diego put some things in my head and…"

"Wait, who is Diego again?" He questioned.

"One of my best friends. You've seen him plenty of times at the restaurant." I confessed.

"Oh you mean the curly haired surfer looking dude?" I felt the corner of my lips curl up in response. "I'll be sure to tell him that, but yes. He was a little angry with me for not being around as much and not exactly being the person to tell him about us. Diego is just being very protective over me and he has every right with all I've dealt with in the past. I know it doesn't make it right bring up past insecurities, it now has me thinking about a lot of things."

"And is this a problem, what we have going on with us?" Edward asked suddenly. I let go of his hand and raised myself on my elbows to look at him.

"Edward, what is this we have going on between us? Can you DTR please, because I'm honestly lost?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"DTR? Is that some acronym I should be aware of?" I rolled my eyes. That's what I get for picking up some of Bree's jargon.

"Defining the relationship. Are we boyfriend, girlfriend? Fuck buddies?" I inquired. Edward suddenly sat up flipping our positions so that it was now me lying on my back and him hovering over me on his elbows.

"I thought I made it clear the night you threatened me with your shoe." He smirked. I kept my face blank. "Look, I may not be perfect at this whole relationship thing, since I'm used to women wanting something out of me, mainly money…" I glared at him. "Not to say that's what you're after but once again I wouldn't have gone after all this trouble and practically stationing myself inside the place you work if I didn't think this was going to lead somewhere and not make you my girlfriend." He explained.

"Does your family know about me, aside the fact that we slept together? I don't want to be no one's dirty secret." I asked. Edward sighed and lowered, resting his head in between the valley of my breasts. I began running my fingers through his hair and watched him close his eyes in content.

"My family….well its complicated. Of course they know of you, but not that you're my girlfriend, exactly. My family is extremely noisy and prodding. Very much in each other's lives and as if you haven't figured out, I'm a very private man. I love my family, I really do, but some things I want to keep to myself for a while, so when they decide to intervene and trust me they will, you won't go running for the hills." Edward chuckled, brushing a finger under the underside of my breast.

"I already did remember? Right out of your sister's bridal shower with everyone watching." I blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah and it changed both of our lives." He continued and I could feel his chuckles reverberate through his body on my skin. Edward continued to chuckle for moment and then became silent for a moment before asking.

"Now does that answer your question?" Edward asked looking up at me, his eyes bright and shining in the moonlight. "Yeah, I'm good." I whispered.

"One more thing." I looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Although we've already "DTR" as you call it, I would like to formally ask. Bella Swan, would you do me the great pleasure of being my girlfriend?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend if that makes you my boyfriend." I grinned. Edward just kissed my temple in response and laid his head back down on my chest where I resumed running my fingers through his hair until his soft snores filled the silence, eventually lulling me to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

Walking into the hospital room with a two large blue balloons and bear in my hand, I enter to see Jane and Marcus, along with my father surround on either side of her bed as she holds a little squirming bundle that is my nephew in her arms.

"Well look here. Is that who I think that is?" Jane cooed. "It's your uncle Edward" She grinned at me. Jane looked visibly tired, the small dark circles under her eyes evident from hours of labor but the smile on her face was radiant, as the she looked down at her son. I waved the balloons and bear I held in my hand and placed it on one of the overflowing tables of gifts she had already received.

"Where's mom and the girls? Ben and Ang? Jess and Mike? I was sure they'd be the first ones up here." I laughed. My father rolled his eyes.

"Your mother, Jess, and Mike took the girls to the cafeteria to get something to eat and then will probably head over to gift shop, as if he hasn't had enough stuff as is." He gestured to the overflowing table of stuff and continued.

"They were getting a little too excited fawning over their new baby brother that they took them out for a bit. Ben should be on his way with Jude, since Ang is at work and will be by later and of course the rest of your aunts, uncles, and cousins." He appeared to contemplate something for a moment. "Geeze, our family's huge. Maybe we should have gotten a bigger room." He looked around the room and I fought the urge not to laugh.

I walked around to Jane's bedside where I looked down at my nephew. He looked like all babies do when they are first born...wrinkly, red faced, and grumpy at being thrust into a strange world. He actually appeared to look like Jane for once, having her nose and a few blonde strands peeking out the corner his hat whereas the twins were all Marcus.

"What's his name?" I asked, turning briefly to see my mother enter the room sans the girls and Mike.

"Isaac, Isaac Ezekiel Volturi, although we going to call him Zeke." Jane grinned. "Wanna hold him?" She asked. I raised my hands in disbelief and attempted to back away.

I tried to stay away from the newborn stage; I wouldn't hold any nieces or nephews until they were at least a few months of age. I mean they were mushy and fragile and...

"Oh man up!" Jane huffed quickly sitting forward and setting Zeke in my arms. He squirmed immediately afterwards and opened his eyes revealing the blue newborn colored eyes as he looked up at me. "See he likes you already." Jane smiled and gestured for Marcus to help her to the bathroom. "I felt my face break into a small smile as he grabbed my finger with one of his hands and cooed. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, and turned slightly to see my mother grinning wildly behind me.

"Isn't that a sweet sight? Doesn't that make you want to have one?" My mom grinned, and I moaned. I knew where this conversation was about to lead and I don't think I was going to like it. I handed Zeke to my father as Marcus helped Jane get back in bed and turned my attention to my mother.

"Really mom, can we please go a day without you hinting towards my love life or my nonexistent children." I groaned. My mother just smirked and I could see a gleam in her eye.

Fuck I was screwed.

"Oh my sweet baby boy, I wasn't, but now that you've planted the seed, how is that Bella girl?" She grinned.

Panicking, I looked to my dad for assistance. The bastard just grinned at me and walked to the other side of the room near Marcus who was now holding Zeke with an amused expression on his face. Even Jane had sat up and despite her tiredness was looking at me expectedly for answers.

"What do you mean?" I blanched, inching towards the door, but my mother being the clever and coy woman she was, blocked the doorway.

"Well you did run after her at Jess's shower, which by the way we are still waiting for an explanation as to why and…" she paused to hit the back of my head. "Ouch what the fuck!" she hit me again on the shoulder, causing me to dodge her flailing hands and take cover behind the table of gifts.

"That's for not being around the past couple of weeks. Is it too much effort to put your poor mother out of her misery and call or stop by to make sure her youngest is alive and breathing! I mean look how skinny you've gotten! I need to fatten you back up" She exclaimed and le tout a breath. "Now back to what I was saying, have you spoken to that Bella girl? You two would make the cutest couple and even the cutest babies! Ooh a little boy her eyes and your coloring…no, no a girl with your eyes and her hair, yeah that'll look perfect!" My mother grinned dreamily. I just stood there looking at my mother in astonishment and a bit of fear.

How did my father put up with her when she was like this? Angry one moment and then planning out her future grandchildren. Women were crazy sometimes or maybe it was just the ones in my family. I was broken from my reverie, as a small stuffed bear flew past my head. I looked at Jane in explanation. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Hello, we're talking to you and we want to know what happened between you and Bella. I've never seen you run after a girl before." Jane cheered.

"Yeah me either, it was a little shocking. My new friend and my brother." Jessica piped in, scaring the crap out of me.

When did she get here? The twins and Mike were near my father, Zeke and Marcus, leaving me to be cornered by three of the women in my life.

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated here?" I groaned.

"We're not interrogating you, we're just merely curious." Jane agreed and Jessica and my mother both nodded their heads.

"Can we not do this here; I mean you just gave birth less than six hours ago." I growled.

"Just answer us this. Are you seeing someone?" My mother pushed. I let out a deep breath. Might as well just do it like a Band-Aid, the quicker the better.

"Yes, I'm seeing someone okay." The three of them began squealing and bouncing, starling Ben and Jude who had just walked in.

"Yes! My baby boy is dating someone! He's not gay! Wait, it is a she right? Although if it's a boy I'll completely understand, although it might put a damper on the whole grandchildren thing, but there is adoption right and sur…." She rambled.

"No mom, I'm not gay!" I growled.

"Ah, finally spilled the beans about Bella, about time you told." Benjamin grinned. I fought the urge to wrap my hands around my brother's neck. Fucking Benj and his big ass mouth.

"So you are seeing Bella." Jessica smiled. The twins ran over, both of them grabbing onto a leg as they gushed about they're new brother. I tried to block them out as the voices of my family continued.

"Told you Jess, I mean did you see the way she looked at him and him at her…" Jane fawned.

"You knew!" my mother growled, coming over to stand in front of Benjamin. Seeing the look on her face tried to deflect her attack and pointed towards our father but it was too late. Mom handed Jude off to Mike as she grabbed his ear for yelling. "Dad knew too! Ouch Mom!" Benjamin whined.

My mother gaped at the news of my father keeping something from her and went over to stand in front of my father, while still holding on to Benj's ear who was trying to find the nearest corner to hide in. It was still amazing to me how my mother could bring a man as big and demanding as my father to his knees. She had her hands on her hips as she cornered him.

Marcus just stood there, looking around the room in amusement with Zeke in his arms, sound asleep, unaware of the crazy family he was just born into.

Using the twins as a cover, I managed to get to the door and exit, quickly waving goodbye and escaping before they realized I had left.

And this was the exact reason I didn't want to bring Bella around my family just yet.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Leave it in a review!<br>See you next time!

xoxo- Sylvia Cullen


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"_Fate controls who walks into your life, _

_but you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you refuse to let go."_

_- Anonymous_

**Isabella's POV**

"So I think I'm going to ask Bree to marry me." Diego says suddenly and I nearly trip over my feet in shock. Quickly placing down the tray I'm carrying, I turn around abruptly to face him.

"You want to do what?" I ask loudly and Diego looks around suddenly in embarrassment. Doing the same, I quickly remember that we are both at work and are out on the floor in front of customers. We gain a few stares from a few awaiting guests and I quickly apologize for the disruption as Fred gives me the stink eye.

After getting two other servers to cover our tables, I grab Diego's arm and pull him towards our break room. Our break room was really nothing but a small room in the back with a few tables, chairs and a fridge. It wasn't the best place or time to have the conversation but I really wanted to know what was going on inside of his head. Diego follows behind me and I close the door.

Turning back around to face him, I watch as he fidgets nervously and brushes a few wayward curls from his face.

"Now Di, care to repeat that statement?" I question and watch as he lets out another deep breath.

"I said I think I'm going to ask Bree to marry me." He repeats.

"Okay...so maybe I wasn't just hearing things, he's finally lost his mind." I mutter under my breath, but being Diego and having impeccable hearing, hears this and eyes me warily.

"Uh yeah. I mean she's it for me." Diego replies rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I'm suddenly at a loss for words as he continues. "You know how long I've longed for Bree, Bella. She's funny, beautiful and listens to me. I could talk to her for hours on end about life in Spain before I came to the America and especially the stories from my childhood. The best part is that even if I repeat the same stupid story over and over, she listens to me with such attention and fervor as if she is hearing it for the first time." Diego gushes.

I ponder my words for a moment. While as not prominent as before since I've started dating Edward, the cynicism in me begins to rear its ugly head at the thoughts of everything that could go wrong with what he's saying. Especially when it concerns my best friend.

"Diego..." I step away from him for a moment and begin pacing.

"Are you even sure about this? Like actually thought it out. I mean you two haven't even been together that long! Hell you two don't even live together and you're considering marriage!" I blurt out harsher than I originally intended. Diego stares at me incredulously.

"You and Edward haven't been together long either and besides, I thought you like Bree?" Diego questions and I nod my head.

"I do like Bree. She's like the sister I never had and always wanted. This…this is just so unreal and moving kind of fast. I mean has she even met your mama yet? You know how Mama Maria gets with people around her baby boy. I mean it took years for her to warm up to me." I grumble.

Diego lets out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask.

Diego shakes his head. "While very true, I'll have you know Isa that Bree and Mama talk every week. She even calls Bree her future daughter-in-law." He grins gazing off.

"And her parents?" I push.

"Meeting them next weekend. I'll ask for their blessing then." Diego smiles proudly.

"You're really want to go through with this? You actually thought this through?" Diego smiles tightly and nods his head.

"Well if "someone" took the time to be a good friend and actually talked to their best friend every once in a while, you would have been known that I wanted to propose to her. Someone's been caught up in their own stuff too much to realize that the world doesn't revolve around them. I have to be realistic here. I have plans." Diego huffs.

"Plans?" I reply.

"Yes plans. You know this isn't forever right?" Diego gestures wildly around him to the room."

"The break room? Wait, what do you mean?" I question and Diego grabs my hand.

"Isa, you don't expect to work here forever do you?" He asks me with curious brown eyes. I shake my head.

"Well no, but..." Diego cuts me off to speak.

"Exactly. I have dreams outside of this place. I doubt anyone grows up as a child aspiring to be a server. Hell, we're the oldest ones here with nothing but college kids taking over. I can't do this for the rest of my life. You must know this. Look at you with your Art history degree. Don't you want to put that into use?" He asks.

"Duh. That's my dream. It just isn't the right time for me right now." I reply honestly. Diego smiles softly at me.

"Well I feel like it's my time right now. I'm getting tired of being here. I want to see what else is out there. You know I've always wanted to work in construction and Bree's thinking about returning to nursing school in the fall. I've been looking at various construction firms and even apartments. I mean Bree wants to move and be closer to her folks and I don't think I can let her go. In fact, I won't let her go. I love her "Diego finishes.

"You're leaving me..." I gasp as the reality of what he just said dawns on me. Diego rolls his eyes at me in annoyance.

"Oh please. Out of everything I said, that's what you hear. Now is not the time to act jealous." He growls.

"I am not jealous." I pout.

"Not in the way you're probably thinking, but you are. I know there are no romantic feelings between us. Maybe at one point in my life, I saw you that way but after everything knew better than to act upon it. It would ruin our friendship and I would rather have you in my life as my friend than not at all." Diego admits and I stand there shell-shocked. We were always close growing up and I guess to other it would come off as flirtatious but I would never guess at one point he had feelings for me.

Maybe I was naïve.

"Isa, I'm not getting any younger here. I am thirty-two and in the point in my life where I'm ready to settle down. A man can dream right? I want it all. It may be cliché but I want the wife, the big house and picket fence with the 2.5 kids. I'm not a man to waste time and you know this. When I want something I go after it." Diego lets out a deep breath.

"I want that dream Bella and I want that with Bree. She walked into my life and I'll be damned if I let her walk out of it." He concludes looking at me. Diego waits for me to say something.

I try to process for a moment of what he just told me. The rational part should try to understand that my best friend wants to move on with his life and be happy. The part that should grasp that I was no longer a major part of his life anymore and that after everything was finally happy.

The other part of me; the more conflicted and selfish part, wants him to stay. To find some fault in Bree and have them break up, if only temporarily. Out of everything that's happened over the past decade or so, Diego has been the only consistent thing in my life. Through every heartbreak and tear, he was there for me even when I didn't need or deserve it. I mean he moved across the country with me to New York just so I wouldn't have to do it alone.

How many people could say that their best friend did that for them?

Maybe I was jealous.

Not of Bree or of their relationship, but the realization that I wouldn't be a part of Diego's life anymore.

That he would leave me just like everyone else did.

I had Edward, but would he be enough?

I didn't want those doubts in my head, but old habits die hard.

Diego puts a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "Sorry I zoned out. But don't you think you should date a little longer or perhaps see what else is out there..." I blurt out and I swear it feels like someone else said it and not me.

From the painful look that appeared on Diego's face, I probably appeared as crazed as I sounded.

"Isa, do you hear yourself? Stop being so melodramatic. You're my best friend and I love you but you can be so damn hardheaded and selfish sometimes. I just want to shake some sense into you sometimes." Diego growls. I wring my hands together nervously as I attempt to apologize.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I sigh hoping that this conversation was over. I hated confrontation but somehow always seemed to be the one who initiated it. From the agitated look on his face, I knew it was far from over as he was now the one to begin pacing back and forth angrily as he stopped in front of me.

"No Isa. I don't think you get it. You really don't. I tell you that I want to marry the woman I'm in love with and you try to find a fault in it."

"I don't mean to. Honestly." I plead. Diego turns away from me and lets out a deep breath.

"And that is what makes this conversation so hard. I know you don't mean to interfere because you're not that kind of person. You're not malicious enough for that, but the reality is that you do it. You wait for everything to come tumbling down before it's even started. Sometimes a good thing comes around without any catches. You my friend have a commitment phobia and with the crap that happened with your parents and the whole cheating fiascos with your exes, it's understandable." A few tears well in my eyes as he wipes a few that fall away.

"That's been your excuse for years and you've used it as a crutch. Unfortunately, I've been aiding in that crutch but now it's getting old. You've been hurt but so have many others in the world but guess what, they move on. Don't place your doubts onto me because you're too afraid to face your own crap. It's time to make a bridge and get over it. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy for me. I love Bree and I don't want you to make me feel like I have to choose because at the end of the day, you're going to be all alone with no one beside you." Diego finishes quietly before brushing past me without another word and exits.

I can see a few of the other servers run away as the door opens; probably listening to our entire conversation and I fight the urge to scream ,wondering when everything began going down and how I was the cause of it all.

…..WLTYAS….

Flopping down on my bed with a groan, I peel my painful heels from my feet and lie back. Last night was rough. The restaurant got slammed and we were short-staffed making nearly all the servers stay into the early hours of the morning just to play catch up. I'd stayed behind a little longer to help prep before leaving just as the sun was rising. Diego and Bree were working that night as well but since our argument had been avoiding me. Bree had tried talking to me a couple of times, but I avoided her. After a few days of unwanted calls and visits she gave up, which she rightly should considering the weird funk I had been in. Even Edward tried to get me out of my funk with his sister's request and family dinner but nothing seemed to work as I contemplated the many changes occurring in my life.

I knew I had to do something, so I called the one number that I had avoided calling for the past few weeks.

"Hey baby." I let out a sigh of relief as my mother's voice greets me over the phone.

"Hey Mom." I greet, pressing the phone closer to my face as if that could make her closer to me. I really did miss her. Something about being across the country made you realize how much you missed your loved ones. Especially since, I've been caught up in myself lately that I hadn't been a good daughter lately. I hear a soft groan on the other line that is no doubt my father's as he mumbles something about coffee. I hear my mother whisper something to him and immediately feel like a dunce realizing it's barely 6:30 in the morning for them and that I must have woken them both up.

"Geeze, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time difference." I moan.

"No its okay baby girl. I missed hearing your voice and obviously, you had good reason to call. Now tell me what's wrong." She coos.

"How do you know that something's wrong?" I deflect.

"Call it mother's intuition. I didn't spend seventy-two hours in labor to not know when something is wrong with my child. Now tell me." She demands and so I do.

I spend the next forty-five minutes telling her everything that's being going on since my last visit with Edward and the questions I was facing with the pace of my life. I then spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to her this completely complicated thing that's going on between Diego and me. By the time I'm finished, I'm panting a bit in exertion mainly from the exhaustion that suddenly hits me. I immediately notice its silent on the other end and wonder if she had fallen asleep on me.

"Uh Mom, you there?"

"Sorry baby. Still processing all of what you said. You have a lot on your mind I see." She responds.

"More than I would like to admit." I reply honesty. I hear my mother sigh deeply this time and I immediately know I'm probably not going to like what she's about to tell me next.

No one likes hearing their mother tell them what they probably know is right.

"Just give it to me mom."

"Diego's right. You are being selfish." I let out a mini scream into my pillow.

"Ugh, I knew this was coming. Why can you just be on my side?" I whine, resorting back to my inner six-year-old self.

"Honey, I'm always on your side and you know this. By being on your side that means I need to let you see the error of your ways even when you don't see them yourself at first." She adds.

"I guess, but selfish really mom?" I whine again.

"Yes selfish. From what you've told me about Bree she seems very good for Diego and an especially good friend for you."

"Yeah Bree's great." I agree.

"And this thing with Edward is going well. He seems to treat you well, I presume."  
>"It's going great and he does…but maybe this is all going to fast…or maybe slow. Oh god, I mean I'm almost thirty and you guys aren't getting any younger and dad's retiring soon and I'm cheating you out of grandkids and what if Edward isn't the one and I end up alone and I my degree goes to waste and …" I continue to ramble about possible disappointments in my life.<p>

"Bella!" My mom screams over the line interrupting my mini panic attack.

"Jesus sweetheart. I now know what your father means now when he tells me I go off on a tangent. Sad to say you definitely got that trait from me." She says telling me to take a few breaths. I listen and immediately feel better. After a moment she continues.

"Now listen here Bella and listen well. You're afraid of change. Things are moving at a brisk pace in your life and you're scared. It's okay. It happens to everyone. You're in the stages of falling in love and so is your best friend. If he supports your relationship, you should do the same for him."

"I do support his relationship." I add.

"If you did, then you wouldn't be trying to stop him from proposing to her. You can't expect him to not go with his life just because you're afraid he won't be around as much. Don't project your insecurities onto him nor on this relationship, you have budding with this Edward. It's selfish to him and yourself by being a negative Nancy and it won't get you anywhere. So you're almost thirty. No one has all the answers. Trust me I'm fifty years old and I'm still trying to figure it out."

"I used to wallow in all the "what ifs" but if your father could take me back after everything I've done and vice versa and show me that our love was worth fighting for then I know there is hope. My life is the one I'm living now. Stop living in the past and worrying about the future. Think about now and just go for it. You worry too much, something you definitely get for your father!" She boasts and I could hear my dad grumble in the background. I let out a small laugh feeling a little better about everything.

"So I guess I have some apologizing to do huh?" I sigh quietly knowing I wasn't the best at giving the greatest apologies.

"Yes my dear, you need a big ol slice of humble pie." She laughs and once again, I'm reminded of how much I miss her.

"I miss you mom." I whisper.

"Oh I miss you too sweetheart. Maybe you father and I can visit up there soon. He misses you too." She adds.

"You guys should, although make sure Dad leaves the weapons at home. I don't need him coming across the country starting trouble."

"I'll try my best. You'll figure it out, don't fret. I love you Bella."

"I love you too mom."

…..WLTYAS…..

A knock on the door interrupts my binge of House.

I make no move to get up as its ten o clock at night and anyone knocking on my door is probably a lunatic. After another hard knock, I reluctantly get up and stumble over to my door grabbing one of my converse to use as a weapon. Not the best choice but it was all I had at the moment. I swing the door open and drop my shoe in shock as the last person I expected grabs me in a hug.

"Maggie? Is that you?"

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<br>Sorry for the long wait, I know excuses, excuses...but school comes first before writing for me. Next chapter is halfway edited so it'll be up soon.

Much thanks for reading!

-xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**** Happy early 4****th**** of July! For the inquiring minds who want to know, I will try to update this story every other week/two weeks so I can work on my other WIP Worth the Fight, which you guys you totally go ahead and read! **

**Once again, all mistakes are mine. The story is my own creation but the characters are Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"_You can never control who you fall in love with, even when you're in the most sad, confused time of your life. You don't fall in love with people because they're fun. It just happens."_

-Kirsten Dunst

**Edward's POV**

_One week earlier..._

"So you know dad's birthday is coming up soon." Jess suddenly says from beside me, scaring the crap out of me. For most people this would not be an easy incident to blow off having a voice wake them up but for me not so much. Considering it was nearly six in the morning and I was currently in a state of undress and in my nice comfortable bed, having your sister wake you up was not the best way to start a morning. I roll over and pull the covers over my head.

"Really Jess? The man is my father I think I know when his birthday is." I grumble trying to get comfortable again but it seems futile when there is an unmoving body beside me.

"Why in the hell are you in my place, especially this early in the morning?" I ask, moaning as Jess pulls the covers from off my head and turns on my lights. I immediately shut my eyes and mentally plot ways of making my sister disappear without causing a disturbance.

"I was in the neighborhood." Jessica huffs flopping back down beside me. I reach for one of my pillows so I can hit her over the head with it. She immediately catches on to my train of thought and grabs it before I could use it on her.

"Jessica, being "in the neighborhood" is reserved for someone who actually had a purpose in heading this way. You don't work on this side nor live this way. In fact, you have to go out your way to come visit me and I know for a fact it's not just to remind me about dad's birthday,

so get rid of all the extra jargon and tell me what you want so you can get the hell out and I can go back to sleep!" I growl out in one breath.

"Well then, someone's not a morning person. I was just trying to be a good big sister and check up on her big baby brother but someone is acting ungrateful." She sniffs.

My back is turned away from her so I cannot be sure if she is faking or not but even then, she knows I can't handle tears. Letting out a small growl of discontent, I roll back over onto my back to look at her. Jess grabs onto my arm and holds it while she grins at me mischievously at her triumph of getting my attention.

"Come on Jess, what do you really want?" I ask really looking at her. Despite her perky demeanor, Jess looked a little rough and out of it making me wonder if something bad had happened. She began wringing her hands together roughly.

"Well you know the wedding is in like two weeks…" She starts and I immediately cut her off.

"Don't tell me you came all the way here to tell me you got cold feet."

"No not all. I mean Mike is the man of my dreams and I could never do that to him or myself." Jessica finishes and I push for her to continue so I can go back to sleep.

"Okay you know Tessa…."

"Please tell me you're not trying to set me up. Damn it Jess you al…" She cuts me off by placing her hand over my mouth.

"Edward let me finish! I hate when you do that." Once she's sure I won't speak again continues.

"As I was saying…" she starts dramatically, "my BRIDESMAID Tessa has a family emergency. Her father broke his leg and with her mom gone needs someone to help him recover."

"And…" Jess swats my head with a pillow.

"I'm listening…"

"Well anyways her father stays in Denmark and she's leaving the states for the foreseeable future."

"And by future you mean…"

"Like tomorrow night."

"Okay." I respond and once again, she hits me with the pillow.

"Could you at least be a little more sympathetic?" Jess whines.

"It's sad about her father. Really sad, but no offense what does this have to do with me?"

"She was your walking partner stupid! And with her gone you have no one, which messes up the whole sequence I had planned and I can't have an even number of bridesmaids and an odd number of groomsmen. That just doesn't look right! There are table arrangements for freaking sakes. I spent a month working on that plan. That cannot be messed up!" she screeches and I cover my ears in agony.

"Then I won't be in the wedding, now problem solved." I reply hoping to pacify her.

"You wish brother. You will be in my wedding even if I have to drag you down the aisle while dad walks me down." Jess growls and I admit she scares me a little bit at her tone.

"Okay so what do you want me to do about it?" I ask.

"You being the best baby brother ever is going to ask Bella if she wouldn't mind being her replacement. " She grins as if that's the easiest solution she could muster.

"Why not ask her yourself? Do your own dirty work."

"She's your girlfriend. Besides, I think she might be a little iffy of me. I do tend to come off strong sometimes." Jess adds.

"Sometimes?" She hits me with the pillow again.

"Geeze, stop hitting me. I can try but I make no promises. She may not even fit in her dress." I add. Jessica pulls her legs underneath her and ponders it for a moment.

"Hmm…that's true. I think Tessa is two sizes larger but it's nothing a seamstress can't fix. Great…you gave me something else to worry about jerk." Jessica huffs and begins hitting me all over with the pillow in her hands.

"Okay, okay! I'll try but I make no promises!"

"Thank you! You're the best baby brother ever!" She presses a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek causing me to groan.

"I'm your only baby brother now will you please get out so I can go to sleep. It's my day off and you're ruining it." I grumble as she hops off my bed.

"Whatever brother. You know you love me." Jessica giggles leaving as I roll over and flip her the finger.

I really needed to change my lock.

…

"So I want you to meet my family." I blurt out suddenly in the midst of our post-coital bliss. Bella freezes beneath me. She turns silent. The only sound being the white noise of the television from the living room and our ragged breaths.

Granted it wasn't the most appropriate time, but I was a man who spoke his mind and when I had something to say, I said it. Bella looked up at me through hooded eyes in confusion.

"Um…what?" She panted. I press a kiss to the side of her sweaty neck and roll over onto my back pulling her on top of me.

"I said, I want you to meet my family." I repeat. Bella folds her arms underneath her head and looks at me.

"I've already met your family remember? Albeit embarrassedly at your sister's bridal shower where I ran out." She replies blushing.

"I know. But I meant in an official capacity, as my girlfriend I mean. I'd like to introduce you." I admit. Bella is once again silent as she stares at me with those large brown eyes of hers. After a few seconds, I can't help but begin to fidget a bit as she continues to stare up at me. Her face is void of any emotion but her eyes, those molten chocolate eyes are flickering with various things and for the first time in a while, I am anxious to know what is going on inside of that head of hers.

It was my job to know what was going on inside other people's heads. Being in advertising, I knew what people thought before they even realize they had thought it themselves and not knowing was a rarity for me. Being the man I was especially in the business where it was a dog eat dog world, I was expected not to show any telltale signs of nervousness.

It was eat or be eaten.

Don't reveal anything that can possibly be used against you.

In this case, it was my heart, as cheesy as that sounded.

But being with Bella made me feel like it was okay to reveal this part of me. I confess when I first realized this, I thought I was being stupid, being all jittery over a woman when I could command a room full of investors without blinking an eyelash and here I was nearly salivating to get a response from her.

Bella had been a little distracted lately. Not much to cause alarm but from the past couple of days I could see that her mind had gone elsewhere. She would be completely fine and then she'd get this look on her face as if she was contemplating something really hard, and then as quickly as it had appeared, would go away and she would be back to her usual self. She had reassured me that it had nothing to do with me and I left it at that accepting her response. I've learned early on not to pry in matters unless it benefited me directly.

After what feels like hours but is actually only two minutes of her looking at me, she gives me a response.

"I would love to." She whispers, a soft smile spreading across her face. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Fuck, I thought I was about to have a heart attack, it felt like forever waiting for you to respond." Bella lets out a small giggle.

"Sorry, I was caught in my head again. Didn't mean to make you nervous. I guess it caught me off guard. I mean you did invite me right after we just had sex, a little odd don't you think?" She chortled and I can't help but release a few chuckles of my own.

"Yeah it was poor timing, but what can I say..." I brag just as Bella lets out another laugh causing her to bounce on my chest and once again awaken a certain member of mine. Bella stops laughing and bites her lip.

Suddenly all traces of humor are gone and are suddenly replaced with the sound of ecstasy as I take her for the fourth time that night.

….

"Shit, we are really doing this." I moan pulling up behind the long line of car that fills the driveway. Tossing the gift back and forth in my hands for my father, I contemplate why I was doing this to Bella and myself.

My sweet Bella.

She sits beside me in the passenger seat of my car amused, laughing so hard that she has to lean back against the seat for support. While I'm over here panicking about my crazy family, she sits here as the picture of calm. I groan as I get out and see the momentary lapse of fear on her face as she sees the fifteen-twenty cars in my parent's driveway.

They never were subtle anyways when it came to these kinds of things. Bella walks up behind me and places a hand against my shoulder. She had been silent throughout my inner monologue and I looked over to see her face in slight awe of the giant house in front of us.

The four story Victorian house located in the outskirts of the city was an architectural feat. Built by my great grandfather as a gift to his wife had always been home to me, but to the casual spectator appeared more extravagant than it already was.

"Is that why you wanted us to arrive two hours earlier than intended?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Nah, I did it to throw my mother and sisters off who are probably spying on us from the window and possibly the rest of my crazy family but I guess not." I point to an upper window where the curtain immediately closes.

"Sometimes I underestimate just how smart my family is. I mean I should get it considering they gave birth to me." I puff my chest out mockingly. Bella swats my chest playfully and presses a kiss to my cheek. She grabs my hand and it's her who begins to pull us up the driveway towards the front door.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Bella teases.

"You have no idea." I moan letting her continue to pull me towards the house.

We both barely make it up the stairs and to the door before it swings open and my mother and sisters are standing there practically foaming at the mouth. I can barely get a greeting out before Jess shoves me out the way and grabs on to Bella's arm to pull her inside. In a flash of limbs and chatter I momentarily she another brief flash of fear pass over her face and pray to whoever's up there that my family didn't scare her away.

…..

**Bella's POV**

"Okay so maybe Edward was right." I mutter under my breath as I'm pulled inside. While I tried to appear calm for Edward on the outside, on the on the inside I was shitting bricks.

I mean meeting someone's family was a big step in a couple's relationship. This meant that things were getting serious enough to be formally introduced to his family and that various personal connections were to be made with each of his family members.

The feeling of being here was somewhat conflicted.

In fact that seemed to be the only emotion I felt these days; often feeling split between going with my head or with my heart. My heart was squealing with joy and dancing in high heels at being here as his girlfriend, while my head was telling me not to fuck this all up.

His mother Elizabeth wraps me in a warm motherly hug making me once again miss my own mother. I'd seen her once before at Jessica's bridal shower but never this close in this type of situation. She doesn't look much like Edward, having strawberry blondish hair and very delicate features. Looking at his sisters, I could tell they got their looks from her, all having the same bone structure and petite frame. The only thing Edward seemed to have inherited from her were her green eyes that seem to have the same wicked and mischievous gleam in them.

Looking around, I realize that the place is bigger than I imagined with even higher ceilings. We were only standing in the parlor and it was pretty much the size of my apartment. Jane and Jessica were both speaking to me, rambling off sorts of nonsense about people in the living room and food that would be served that I could barely keep up. I could hear loud chatter evident of the cars outside and people milling about that I could immediately feel the slight break in my façade and felt a bit overwhelmed.

A lot of people meant a lot of impressions to make and once again for the umpteenth time in my life was beginning to panic.

"Bella?" I hear Edward's voice as he grabs my hand pulling me towards him immediately aware of my distress. I rest my head against his chest and take in a deep breath inhaling his soothing scent. I could feel him nuzzle the top of my head and I close my eyes with a sigh. It's silent for a moment and I hear the sounds of footsteps and his mother whispering to someone.

"Awe look how sweet. Remember when you used to look at me that way."

"Used to? I still do love." A deep voice added. I opened my eyes and turned around.

While Jane and Jessica were giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls at us, Elizabeth was wrapped around a man who was unmistakably Edward's father and namesake. Having the same build, although his father was a few inches taller, had the same untamable red hair (although his with a few streaks of grey), nose and chin. Even the way they stood and carried himself was so similar that it was slightly eerie. His eyes were the only difference and were a bright electric blue. Despite his intimidating appearance, greeted me warmly as he walked over to shake my hand.

"Pardon my manners, I'm Edward Sr. aka " Big Ed" although you probably knew that since I practically spit that one out." He smiles crookedly at me. I could see that Edward had gotten his charm from him as well. Edward had told me prior that his father could be an intimidating man at first glance but that apparently he was just a big softie, especially when it came to Elizabeth.

"Dad..." Edward whines from behind me with a plead.

"Nice to meet you." I whisper suddenly feeling shy all of a sudden. I sneak a peek over at Elizabeth who his giving me a knowing grin. Feeling myself flush, look down at my feet.

"Aw she blushes. You picked a beauty here." He adds and I feel my face flush harder than before.

"Uh…Happy Birthday." I mumble and he smiles even wider this time at me.

"Why thank you. I thought turning sixty would be the end of me, but my dear, I feel even better now than I was at thirty." He winks at me and I link back in a daze. I could feel Edward's chest bounce behind me and realize he was laughing.

"Oh stop it Ed, before you make her faint. Now go check on the food before I conveniently throw away that slice of cheesecake you're trying to hide in the back of the fridge." Elizabeth demands. Mr. Cullen who I still feel weird calling "Ed" looks like a chastised child as he kisses her cheek and walks into the kitchen. Elizabeth winks at me and I think in that moment falls in love with her. Following behind him, she heads into the kitchen with a giggle, while Jessica and Jane both disappear elsewhere. Edward them gives me a tour of the house, which I honestly thought would never end, conveniently ignoring the living room and dining room as the last stop before being interrogated by the horde (his words not mine).

Pressing a kiss to my temple with a muttered whisper of "forgive me" leads me into the living room where his family and friends wait.

…..

It's a flutter of hugs and kisses. Some faces appear familiar while the others are foreign. I'm introduced to so many people that by the end of it all, I am lucky if I even remember my own name. I meet various aunts, uncles, and cousins of both sides. I meet family friends who knew Edward and his siblings from the womb. It was no wonder his parents owned such a large home. Oddly enough, despite the numerous names and personalities I meet, I feel welcomed and not at all like an outsider.

Everyone attempted to include me in the casual conversation-taking place, which was kind of a relief considering the number of people it was very easy to be spoken over. Edward stayed by my side the entire time, resting his hand on my thigh, reassuring me the entire time. Dinner was delicious and went without a hitch. During dessert, which featured an enormous birthday cake to Edward Sr., everyone dispersed to various regions of the house with a few of them leaving. Edward went off with his brother in law Marcus and brother Benjamin for a nightcap while I headed into the living room. I sat down beside Jane who was breastfeeding her infant son Zeke.

Glancing around the room at the various conversations taking place, I looked over to see Jane's twin girls fighting over what looked like a one legged Barbie and from the looks of it seemed to be getting heated as they began pulling each other's hair. Getting Jane's attention, I pointed over to her girls who were now beginning to cause a notable commotion.

"Geeze, can't go nowhere without them fighting. Girls!" Jane huffed pulling up her shirt. Quicker than I could blink, she suddenly hands over her squirming son to me and gestures for me to burp him while she tended to her girls. Separating them quickly as they continued to fight over the one legged doll she pulls them towards the stairs with a quick response of returning in a few minutes leaving me sitting there down in shock.

Looking down at the squirming baby in my lap, I freeze. Obviously Jane was comfortable enough to leave her baby with me but I wasn't sure if I was comfortable enough being with him. Jane had told me to burp him but I wasn't sure really what to do. Granted I held babies before but never in this young or fragile.

What if I hit his little back too hard or didn't get all the air out his little tummy? Baby Zeke was the cutest little thing with his wispy blonde hair and chubby cheeks and I didn't want to do anything that would possibly hurt him.

"I swear you and Edward are made for each other." Jessica suddenly says scaring the crap out of me. I make a mental note her ability to not make any noise and give her a confused look and she rolls her eyes at me amusedly.

"He's just as scared as you are when it comes to babies. It's not rocket science." Jessica lays a baby blanket over my shoulder and gestures for me to lay him against it. She shows me how to tap on his back and following her directions begins tapping until he lets out two large burps. Jessica runs off to get us both a glass of wine while I continue tapping his back softly until Jane returns looking a little rumpled. I hand her son who is now sleeping soundly.

"Thank you so much. Those girls of mine are going to drive me crazy!" Jane huffs, brushing a few blonde tendrils off her face.

"It's no problem; although I was a little shocked you left him with me so suddenly." I admit as Jessica returns.

"Nonsense, you're family now. My baby brother doesn't just bring anybody home to meet the folks. You're obviously important to him and therefore us." Jane grins.

"He's important to me as well." I grin.

"Good. Now as a proper big sister, don't take this personal, but all I can say is that if you hurt my baby brother you'll be sorry. Don't let the mommy brain fool you I can discipline adults as well." Jane grins mockingly at me and I shudder out a breath.

"Oh relax with the intimating big sister thing and go put the baby upstairs." Jessica chuckles. Jane winks at me before heading upstairs. I take the glass from her.

"Well that was intense." Jessica waves her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about Jane. She'll probably milk this whole big sister/I'll hurt you thing. We've been waiting forever for Edward to bring someone home. We thought we never get the chance." Jessica replies taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah Jane mentioned earlier, that it was a big deal to bring someone to meet the family." She nods her head pulling her feet underneath her.

"She's right. It is a big deal. While we may be nosy, it's mostly because we're very protective over one another. As big as our family is, we have to be. I mean the last time Edward brought someone was several years ago with Angela and..." Jessica starts.

"Wait he dated Angela? Your brother's wife right?" I ask suddenly feeling the traces of jealously bubble. Jessica stares at me for a moment and it's as if she could see the gears moving around in my head. Flashbacks nearly flood my mind of previous situations with exes and I shut them out willing myself to listen first and not jump to conclusions.

"Yeah a while ago, but as you can see it never amounted to anything. Even when we first met her all those years ago, we could tell that she was perfect for my brother, just not that particular brother if you catch my drift." Jessica laughs. I nod my head and take a sip of my wine.

"Not that you should be worried. That is long gone history, besides he's different with you. You see Edward is a lot like my dad. He doesn't often show his emotions outside of family and can appear somewhat stoic and cold if you didn't know him. Edward is the exact same way. While my sister, Ben, and I are somewhat more free spirted like our mother and more impulsive, he's more calculated like our dad. He's used to getting his way and not having to work for anything." Jessica sighs and I nod my head in agreement.

"From the tidbits I've heard, I get the impression that you made him work hard and long…and ew that did not sound right." Jessica shakes her head in disgust but continues.

"I admit my brother can be a bit of a douchebag when he gets like that but I notice the change in him when he's with you. He smiles more and is not afraid to be himself around you. Granted he's the same when he's around us but with you, it's lighter and less forced. You know as well as I do, he wants to kill us sometimes." She continues and I let out a hearty laugh.

"So I've heard." I reply. Jessica and I continue talking for a few minutes about her upcoming nuptials and request for me to a replacement bridesmaid. At first, I was a little weary after a little wearing down agreed. Being partnered with Edward was also a nice incentive. After Jessica left to go look for her fiancée, I followed behind her where I spotted Edward in the kitchen talking to one of his cousins. He didn't spot me at first but when he did a smile spread across his face and involuntarily found one spreading across mine. He strode over to me and pulled me toward him and a tight hug.

"I see you still here. I'm glad to see that my family hasn't scared you off." Edward whispers against my ear.  
>"Did you seriously think I would let them run me off? I mean you are my ride." I ask raising my head up to look at him. Edward laughs and brushes his nose against mine.<p>

"Glad to see you stayed for transportation."  
>"No really, your family is great. A little eccentric, but great. Besides, if you look anything like your father when you're older, I think I'd like to stay in this relationship for the long run." I whisper back as he leans his head down to kiss me.<p>

"Hmm…" He hesitates. My brow furrows in confusion. Pressing a soft kiss to my chin, he turns his head quickly.

"You can stop spying now." He says softly but sternly. I hear a muttered grumble that belongs to his sisters and the close of the door as he turns his head back to me.

"Now where were we?"

"Right here." I whisper pressing my lips to his.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!<p>

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


End file.
